【授权翻译】The Green Girl 斯莱特林女孩
by WildDust
Summary: 赫敏被分进了斯莱特林，当铁三角的大脑有了不同的朋友，事情会如何演变？ 此文章经过作者同意而进行翻译。本人英文程度有限，无法完美呈现，烦请见谅。 原地址: /s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl
1. Chapter 1

作者：Colubrina

原着地址： s/11027125/1/The-Green-Girl

分级：T

章节：22

字数：150,508

完成情况：完结

简介：赫敏被分进了斯莱特林，当铁三角的大脑有了不同的朋友，事情会如何演变？

此文章经过作者同意而进行翻译。本人英文程度有限，无法完美呈现，烦请见谅。

1─分院仪式

赫敏‧格兰杰知道所有霍格华兹的学院。毕竟，她可是反复读了霍格沃茨：一段校史好多次了。她花了一些时间思考她会被分进哪个学院。

她当然不会被分进斯莱特林，他们对纯血种的崇尚，再加上她是个麻瓜出身的女巫，这让她完全把斯莱特林排除在可能性外。她不认为她友好到能进入赫奇帕奇，这说来好像很糟糕，但她有一定的自觉性，而且她不觉得自己拥有适合那个学院的个性。她考虑过拉文克劳，她知道自己很聪明，而且这是个很合理的结果，有点太容易预测了。她真正想要进入的学院是格兰芬多。当一个勇敢和大胆的人听起来很棒。

还有被爱的感觉。她能看得出来格兰芬多是学校裡的宠儿，甚至是只看一眼也能看得出来。当她站在她在火车上遇到的男孩旁边等待，他们全都被这种分院仪式的安排给吓坏了，格兰芬多则在座位上大笑，充满光芒和荣耀。她从没有过朋友，没有真正的好朋友，而比起其他的，她更想要有朋友。

她想她会进到拉文克劳，但她还是希望被分入格兰芬多。

在分院帽还没被放到她头上时，它就已经喊出了'斯莱特林'，她还得要求它再重複一次。快走吧，小女孩。它是这麽说的。你会在斯莱特林有一番成就的。

她起身，紧张地看了她的新学院。她只往那走了几步就听到了嘘声。她转身，几个坐在格兰芬多长桌的红髮男孩正在嘘她。她紧闭着双唇，希望自己不要哭出来，她望向她在火车上遇到的男孩，但他没有看她。

噢，真是好极了。蠢帽子。

既然她已经被分到斯莱特林了，她便带着愉悦的步伐走向长桌，随着椅子挪动的声音坐下，她盯着室内其他地方看，把泪水眨走。"别理他们，"一个年纪比较大的女孩说。"他们都是浑蛋，全都是。你现在是我们的一份子了。"

"我是一个麻瓜出身，"赫敏哽咽，想到她也需要克服这一点。

大家暂停了动作，时间长到让她感到非常的尴尬，这让她开始想退学或许是个好选项，直到一个跟她同年级的朴素女孩耸耸肩，还有一个在火车上态度不佳的金髮男孩坐下时，一个年长的男孩说，"是吗，嗯，你现在是我们的麻瓜出身了。我们会照顾自己人。"

她听到其他的孩子低声说，"我们必须照顾自己人。"

"麻瓜出身？"那个金髮男孩看着她，她叹了一口气，预期她会有些小困扰，但他伸出他的手。"我是德拉科‧马尔福。"

"赫敏‧格兰杰。"她说，然后握住他的手。他把她拉得更进一点，好让一个高瘦的黑髮男孩可以坐进来。

"我是西奥，"他说。"我们这个年级有个麻瓜出身的女巫。"

"好极了。"那便是那男孩说的所有话。

"我在火车上看到你跟韦斯莱，"德拉科继续说。"刚刚嘘你的是他的哥哥们，"他补充道，而她抓住她的下巴，往室内金色之处看去，大笑的蠢蛋们。"他是怎麽样的人？"

又是一阵暂停，她看得出来就连长桌的最尾端都在听着她的回答。"他吃东西时不会把嘴巴闭上，"她缓缓地说，"他看起来像想黏着那个叫波特的一样。"

笑声充斥着整个长桌，她听到有人说，"估计是个输家。"

"想要为刚才的嘘声扳回一城吗？"黑髮男孩挤了挤他们，让出一个空间给一个深色皮肤的男孩，现在她已经整个人靠在德拉科身边了。

"当然，"她说。"有什麽好点子吗？"

他对着她展开笑颜，那是个坏心眼的笑容，她发现自己也对着他笑。赫奇帕奇，会是最坏的结果，但她可以适应这个学院。那个坐在对面朴素的女孩，靠得更近好听见他们，赫敏被挤进一个充满高兴阴谋策画者的小团体。一个她想，可以称之为朋友的团体。


	2. Chapter 2

2─一年级

魔药课太棒了。赫敏跟西奥多‧诺特坐在一起，当她全神贯注听着教授讲着关于把名望装进瓶子裡，还有阻止死亡的事时，她传给男孩一张字条：你要怎麽把控制死亡？

他翻了个白眼。

教授似乎很针对那个叫波特的，这有点奇怪，因为他们才刚入门，但她对大家对大难不死的男孩的关注感到恼怒，自从她被分进斯莱特林之后她就像个隐形人，她才不会为那个小鬼感到可怜。

教授上他们的第一堂课就问了那个男孩一大堆问题，而西奥必须拉住她，不让她的手举到空中。"不要再这样了，"他低声说。"你会看起来像个爱拍马屁的书呆子。"

"但我知道答案。"她小声回应。

"所以呢？"他回应，眯眼看着她，她便不再举起她的手。在分院仪式后，她清楚明白到一件事：斯莱特林会照顾自己人。西奥跟她很要好，甚至如果他跟她没有深交，他也会固定住她，阻止她让自己出丑。

斯莱特林，事实上也非常聪明。赫敏生气时可以很暴力，她会搥一些叫她泥巴种的男孩，但她并没有因为她在小学时处理霸凌的方式而捲入麻烦中，反而大家都会笑那个被她揍的孩子，还会叫他要对同院的人注意言行。"如果你想当个粗俗的人，去叫格兰芬多的蠢蛋泥巴种，"一个较年长的女孩在跟赫敏说话前，嘲笑着说，"如果他又犯了，就踢他下面。"

"如果他又犯了，"德拉科说，"他不会有东西让她踢。"

她推了一下德拉科，"我能照顾好自己。"她说，然后他对她露出了他坏心眼的笑容。

"当然，"他说。"如果你没办法的话，你就一点都不有趣了。"

德拉科也很聪明、被宠坏、很任性，而且跟蛇一样狡猾，但还是很聪明。拥有朋友，真正的朋友，这种感觉太神奇了。她永远都不想离开这个地方。

很不幸地，飞行课一点都不好。或者这麽说，她对飞行很不在行。对此，德拉科特别恼人。在他们的第一堂飞行课，他花了好多时间提供她一些不认真的建议，在他成为第二个'被赫敏打过的斯莱特林'俱乐部成员前，西奥终于叫他上闭嘴巴。

当她坐在草坪上闷闷不乐时，她想，至少有一个男孩比她更糟。潘西在她身旁降落，布雷斯也加入他们，当他们看到一些他们记不住名字的格兰芬多失去对扫帚的控制时，他伸直了自己的长腿。

"看，"布雷斯说，戳了戳赫敏。"可能会更糟糕的。"

"是啊，"她说，躺回草地上。"我可能会跟他们被分到同个学院。我曾经想要，你知道吗？"

潘西戏剧化地颤抖，然后她问，"德拉科在做什麽？为什麽他又跟波特吵起来了？现在怎麽办？"

赫敏叹了口气。"现在不是轮到你看好他了吗？"她抱怨，"真希望他可以不要一直招惹他。"

"波特是个被宠坏的小鬼，"潘西说，然后躺到她身旁，"德拉科可以照顾自己。"赫敏转了转眼珠。现在她知道德拉科已经身陷麻烦中了，就像蜜蜂陷到蜂蜜裡一样，他从没有后援计画。

"该死。"布雷斯指着天空，德拉科竭尽所能，快速地飞向地面，波特却飞得更高。两个女孩都坐起来看着德拉科顺利地降落，他、格雷，还有文森特漫步走向他们，自以为是的笑容浮现在脸上。"时间算得正好，伙伴。"布雷斯说，麦格教授，所有格兰芬多的守护者，跑出了城堡，对着哈利‧波特喊叫。

"你真的偷了那个傻小子的蠢东西？"当听到波特被拉着耳朵走时的藉口跟抗争，赫敏提出了问题。"你是傻瓜吗？"

"噢，赫敏，为什麽你要护着他？"德拉科问，在她身旁降落，拉了拉她的头髮。"他今天早上看到你的时候不是还皱着鼻子吗？那种'我不能靠近她，因为她可能会突然变邪恶，然后吃掉我的灵魂'我真优越的格兰芬多嘲笑。"

"他的确这麽做了，"布雷斯证实。"你没看到，因为你在大声读着穿越历史的魁地奇。好像读了就会有帮助一样。"她推了他一下，然后他开始大笑。"别担心，我们会偷偷给你补救教学的。不能让你丢了我们学院的脸，而且霍琦夫人又没有很关心除了她珍贵的魁地奇选手以外的人会不会飞。"

...

"你挑战他什麽？"赫敏对着坐在桌子对面的德拉科低声说。"你是个蠢蛋。你要偷偷摸摸到处跑，还会害斯莱特林失去分数，只是因为你没办法不去招惹那个不值得的烂人。你有什麽问题？"

"噢，拜託喔，赫敏。"德拉科说，把一个他母亲送来的甜食塞进他的嘴裡，然后再把盒子传给她。她恼怒的看着他，但抵抗不了那些小糕点。

"我赌他甚至不会出现，"西奥说，把手伸进盒子裡。"那些格兰芬多勇气什麽的鬼扯都只是空谈而已。"

"他们很勇敢，"布雷斯说，"他们是勇敢的傻瓜。你想要一个会自己去寻死的人，找个格兰芬多。你想要一个会获胜的人，那当然是斯莱特林。"

"嘿，"德拉科看了看他的盒子。"你们这些蠢蛋吃光了我的蛋糕。"

"你人真好，愿意跟我们分享，"赫敏说，"特别是因为你今晚会被抓到宵禁时间跟哈利‧波特对决，而害斯莱特林失去分数。"

"我不会被抓到。"德拉科有自信地说。

结果他跟西奥都说对了，波特没有出现，而且德拉科设法避免被抓到。"就跟你说吧。"当他们要去吃早餐时他告诉赫敏。她又翻了一次白眼，这个表现很快地就变成她面对德拉科时的习惯动作。

"如果你要偷熘出去，你至少也要打倒那个小浑蛋吧，"她抱怨。"他为什麽还在这裡？在我们被告知不要像个疯子一样飞来飞去之后，他不是应该要被送回家或被处罚了吗？"

"我不知道，"格雷抱怨。"他拿到什麽了？"

他们最不喜欢的一年级学生向他们的方向走来，手中拿着一个细长的包裹，表现得有些敬畏。"我们去看看。"德拉科提议，他们往男孩的前方走去，挡住了他的去路。

"我不知道为什麽我们要这麽做，"赫敏向西奥抱怨。"谁在乎波特收到什麽包裹。"

"我们在嘲笑德拉科，因为他收到蛋糕。"西奥说，清楚到能让德拉科听到。他们的金髮朋友给了他们一个非常恼怒的表情，既然他的跟班们没有试着阻止他，他把包裹从波特手上抢过来。

"是一支扫帚，"他大笑。"你有麻烦了，波特。一年级不被允许拥有扫帚。"

"那是一支光轮2000。"罗恩炫耀地说。

赫敏往西奥身边靠，然后大声说，"他是真的在炫耀另一个男孩的扫帚吗？"罗恩脸红了起来，西奥咬着他的嘴唇，往下看着赫敏，一个笑容浮上他的脸。

"我进到魁地奇球队了。"波特炫耀着，赫敏看得出来那个有些日子一直讲魁地奇没完，让她想尖叫的德拉科就要忍不住了。

"对你而言真是太好了，"她说。"我们有些人会遵守规则，但我想如果你是一个名人，当你不守规矩时你会有奖赏，好让更多人弯腰为你服务。"

"我在想他会不会在预言家日报还有篇报导。"当德拉科缓缓从那讨人厌的男孩身边退开时，西奥附和着。赫敏抓着他的手以确保他不会做什麽鲁莽的事。

"噢，我很确定会有一篇报导，"她说。"毕竟，他很出名。他有名到他的小跟班都知道他扫帚的所有细节。"她用她空出来的那隻手指了指那跟扫帚，西奥则在旁窃笑。"跟你的扫帚好好玩吧，男孩们。"当她把德拉科拉到走廊上时说，西奥和格雷跟在他们身后。

"真是不公平，"她在他们的公共休息室吼着。"如果你被抓到那样飞行的话─"

"嗯，"格雷说，"他的父亲会出现，然后每件事都会平息下来。"

"好！"赫敏厉声说。"如果你被抓到─"

"我会死得很惨，"格雷说，然后无精打采地坐回他的座位。

"每个人都该遵守规定，不然它就无效了，"赫敏愤怒地说。"这是不对的。"

"你不认为这个世界是公平的，对吧？"西奥问，对她转了转眼珠。

...

在那之后，赫敏对罗恩‧韦斯莱和哈利‧波特的厌恶从因为他们在她被分进斯莱特林后就抛弃了她的轻微恼人转变为想折磨两人的冲动。当韦斯莱在魔咒课上不能使他的羽毛飘起来时，她抓到了她的机会。

"你说错了，"赫敏清楚地对韦斯莱说。"你必须遵从书裡的发音指导，不是你脑袋裡的。规则，韦斯莱。魔法遵从着可预期的规则。"

"你这麽聪明，你就来试试看啊！"男孩厉声说，她笑了笑，施了咒，然后羽毛便在她面前漂浮。

"好啊！"弗立维教授拍了拍手。"格兰杰小姐成功了！斯莱特林加五分。"

他们全部涌出教室，然后往庭院走，韦斯莱对波特低语，"我讨厌那个叫格兰杰的女孩。她真是个恶梦，她猜她连在斯莱特林都没朋友。"

哈利‧波特指着他们的对面，格雷戈里‧高尔转着那个搞不清楚状况的女孩，她槌着他的背大笑。马尔福的声音随着空气传来。"这才是我们的女孩，让那些蠢人知道怎麽做才是正确的。"

"放我下来，"韦斯莱可以听到她喊着，"不然我会在你预料不到的时候对你施咒！"甚至连挽着马尔福手的潘西‧帕金森都在傻笑。她用手肘推了推金髮男孩，然后指向韦斯莱和波特，接着所有的斯莱特林，包括赫敏，都嘲笑地向他们挥手。

"我想，"哈利‧波特说，"她有朋友。"

...

"我不懂为什麽我一定要去。"赫敏恼怒地看着布雷斯和格雷。德拉科在某处不再牵着潘西的手，他们的感情在可爱跟恼人间不停转换，而西奥可能早就在站台上了。男孩们对魁地奇有着不健康地景仰。然而，她可没有。外面很冷。很潮湿。而这裡，在他们宜人公共休息室裡，这裡很温暖。有火炉。有书。"带文森特跟米利去吧。"

"文森特被关禁闭了，米利早就跟西奥一起去了。"

"西奥讨厌米利。"赫敏皱着鼻子说。

"你试着跟她说啊，"格雷抱怨，而她大笑。"不，"他坚持。"她为他疯狂，他试着对她有礼貌，但你知道她有多为男生疯狂。"

"可怜的西奥。"赫敏笑着说，但仍然对在冷天去看魁地奇不为所动，她根本没试着要起来。然而布雷斯把她的毯子从她身上拉开。

"你必须要来。学院自尊的事。我会借你外套，如果你觉得冷，快来吧！"

"你可以坐在米利跟西奥中间，你能救他。"格雷提议，而赫敏哼了哼鼻子。

"我要坐在你跟布雷斯中间，让我好取暖。"

"成交。"格雷说，而赫敏对他皱眉。

"为什麽我觉得我被玩弄了？"

"因为事实就是如此，"布雷斯说，"儘管你对规定有奇怪的重视，你一点都不傻。"

带着满腹怨言，然后断断续续地把书放到袋子裡，她加入他们两个，及时看到比赛开始。比赛进行了一阵子了，看台上传来一阵阵尖叫和欢呼，但没有什麽能让她感到有趣，她靠着格雷然后问，"什麽时候才会开始变得有趣。"

"现在就很有趣了。"他叹气说，布雷斯用手臂环抱住她，把她拉得更近些。

"我看到你试着把书拿出来，"他抱怨。"看台上不准读书，赫敏。"

"看！"格雷大喊，戳了戳她，"他们看到金色飞贼了！"

当较年长的男孩把波特撞出场地，好不让那个傻子抓到那颗球结束比赛，她听到自己大喊，"快去啊，弗林特！"播报员声称那是个肮髒的小动作，她也觉得那是个小动作，但在这个含有会把人打落扫帚的大球的比赛，对她来说那很轻微，他说那很明显是个噁心的作弊行为让赫敏低声对布雷斯说，"评论家总是这麽偏心吗？"

"没错，"坐在他们后面，一个年纪比较大的男孩说。"大家都讨厌我们。我们很邪恶，你知道的。"他的手指在他们三个间摆动，赫敏转过头看着他，然后笑了。

"我们只是比他们好，"布雷斯说，他正盯着比赛场地。"他们自己也知道。"

"得分！"格雷大喊，从看台传来的欢呼声足以至聋。

"还要多久才会结束，"赫敏对布雷斯低语，虽然她的注意力已经转移到波特身上了，他看起来好像忘了怎麽飞。"他是怎麽回事？"她问，她身旁的男孩随着她指头的方向看着波特，他的扫帚好像失灵了。

"不知道，不在乎。"布雷斯简短地回答，她耸耸肩，试着决定到底格雷还是布雷斯放出的体温比较多，今天的天气真的很糟。但不管波特是怎麽了，那变得更糟了，很快大家都着迷似的在看着他，他很明显被下咒的扫帚在摇晃抽动。他最终直直落到地面，而当她很确定他要死的时候，他回到正常的样子，而且还抓到了金色飞贼，它基本上还是直接掉入他手中的，搞什麽？

"这不可能，"她低声对着格雷说，他的嘴巴开着惊讶地盯着球场看。"那样也算数？"弗林特大喊这并不是个公平的比赛，但播报员早已宣布格兰芬多获胜了，赫敏把手臂环在胸前抱怨着，"真不敢相信，这麽冷的天你把我拉出来只为了看这个。这糟透了。"

他们气馁地走下看台，返回他们的公共休息室，弗林特仍然在后面喊叫着。"我讨厌魁地奇。"赫敏抱怨，她倒在沙发上，坐在试着甩开米利的西奥身旁，他拉了拉她的头髮，然后整个人靠着她。

"那真是烂透了。"他说，然后她点点头。

...

"很冷。"她抱怨，但当她往德拉科和格雷丢剩下几颗雪球，她的哀怨有一半是笑声。冬天已经到来，白雪也跟着它来了，万物都被毯子复盖住，藏住了所有不完美。他们在外头已经超过一小时了，雪滑下她的外套，她撞倒德拉科，把他推到一个漂流物上，这让格雷大笑，另一个男孩则咕哝着她在作弊。

"我以为你想要我作更多弊，"她说，对着他傻笑。"'你和你的规则，赫敏。你得忘了它们。'这不是今天早上我不让你抄我的作业时你说的话吗？"

他们现在结伴回到城堡，准备好要让家养小精灵帮他们做热巧克力，他们甩掉了头髮和衣服上的雪，当钥匙管理员为了圣诞节而把一棵巨大的树搬进大厅时，他们被挡在走廊外。

德拉科，他又冷又湿，比平常还要更不高兴。"你能移开这棵树吗？我们有人想要经过。"当他看到双人组时，他的声音裡多了一份嘲讽，"试着要赚多一点钱吗，韦斯莱？我是说，我知道你很穷什麽的，但在学校做奇怪的工作，真的？"

"德拉科，"赫敏用她最甜美说，"他家的房子让那个钥匙管理员的小屋看起来像豪宅并不是他的错。"

"或许他长大的时候可以当钥匙管理员？"德拉科说，转向她傻笑。

"那需要慧心巧思去─"

罗恩冲向他们，愤怒的低吼着，抓着德拉科的外套的手已握成拳头，此时，斯内普教授在他们身后出现。

"打架？"那男人嘲讽的问。"你违反了霍格沃兹的校规，韦斯莱。格兰芬多扣五分。"

"他是被招惹的人。"钥匙管理员盯着那位教师说，但教授耸耸肩。

"那他得学会自我约束。"那男人看了一眼三个斯莱特林。"你们三个把水滴满了整个大厅。在你们生病之前，去把自己烘乾，然后去厨房拿些可可。"

"谢谢你，先生，"赫敏说。"我们会照你说的做。"

"噢，"那男人补充道，"还有，格兰杰小姐。"

"是的，先生？"

"我对你的上一个魔药作业感到印象深刻。保持好你的成绩。"

当她拉起德拉科和格雷的手，带着他们走过气愤的两人，罗恩‧韦斯莱和哈利‧波特都在盯着她看。她对着他们笑，然后当她经过斯内普教授时，她把她的表情调整成敬畏的样子。

"什麽是慧心巧思？"在他们离开的时候格雷问。

"表示他不够聪明可以胜任那个工作。"德拉科散漫的说，赫敏往回看，对着罗恩和哈利笑，他们两个都紧握着拳头放在身旁。那两个小浑蛋以为他们超级棒，所以可以不用认可任何斯莱特林？但她已经让他们无话可说了。

...

西奥花了好一个下午教赫敏圣诞节的传统，直到她把手甩到空中，问着为什麽没有巫师传统课，但却有麻瓜研究。"谁在乎麻瓜研究？"她喊叫着。"你们没有一个要离开这裡，然后住在麻瓜英国，对吧？"

在公共休息室裡，有几个较年长的学生发出了无礼的哼声，还有至少一个咳嗽。

"你不必知道英国邮件是怎麽运作的，或者一个人要在电视上看什麽！真是浪费时间！为什麽我不能有堂实用的课，而不是被这般折磨？"她要崩溃了，她把头枕在她的手臂上。

"她怎麽了？"格雷问，而德拉科耸耸肩。

"西奥决定要教她所有纯血的事是他的神圣任务，"布雷斯坐在另一张桌子散漫的说。"他表现得很严格。"

"圣诞节没那麽複杂。"西奥说。

"一点都不会，伙伴，如果你回到最基本的方式。给你所有的朋友一份礼物，不要太贵，不然只会丢自己的脸。不要珠宝，除非你要跟女孩定情，这对我们来说都不是一个恰当的礼物。"

"可以是个恰当的礼物，"西奥反驳。"人们有时候还小就已经订婚了。"

"梅林，西奥，"德拉科说。"现在没人这麽做了。"

"纯血还是会帮小孩挑对象订婚，"赫敏皱着鼻子说。"噁。"

"麻瓜不这样做吗？"西奥问。

"才不！"她伸出她的舌头。"那很令人作呕。"

"必须同意她说的。"德拉科说。

赫敏义务性的去购物、包装，还有分发了礼物。一本关于魁地奇的书给西奥，一条围巾给布雷斯，糖果给格雷和文森特。麻瓜的口红给潘西跟米利，她知道化妆品跟禁止使用麻瓜产品的结合会让女孩们无法抗拒。她站在店前很久，盯着那颗她想买给德拉科的小金色飞贼看，但最后她觉得这可能太过头了，所以她选了一颗实用的训练飞贼。

他送给她一条手鍊。不是很华丽，她甚至不确定便宜的玻璃珠子在他的世界裡算不算珠宝，但她打开盒子的时候，盯着它看了很久，久到猫头鹰开始没耐心的低吼，直到她摇醒自己，然后给牠一些饲料。她假期间在家每天都带着它，只有在她回学校时才拿下来。

她不确定这代表着什麽。不确定这是否有什麽代表。他跟潘西有点像在交往，如果交往的意义是在走廊上拉着手，在魁地奇比赛或在公共休息室的沙发上坐在一起。而且纯血圣诞礼节的複杂性让她想丢东西，她注意到他们什麽事都有规定。她不确定戴着它会不会表示她做出了什麽约定，所以她没有戴。

但她在火车上抱着他说，"我很喜欢。"

"等我们长大后，我会帮你买一个真的。"他对她笑着说，她觉得自己放下了心中的一块石头，但同时又很紧张。

"傻瓜。"她说，而他笑得更开心了。

"我学会了一个新的咒语，"他傻笑着说。"第一个给你那种'讨厌的斯莱特林'表情的人会是我的白老鼠。"

"你肯定要害我们失去所有我们得到的分数，"她说，然后推了推他，而他给了他一个他在老师面前会用的无害表情。"但还是谢了。"

"没有人能欺负我学院的人。"他说。

"准确来说，他们不会欺负人，"她说，坐下后把自己往窗边靠，好让出空间给正在进行魁地奇规则辩论的西奥和格雷。"他们只会…嘲笑。他们看我们的样子好像我们是疾病或传染病。"

"我知道，"他说，他的声音低沉又愠怒。"总有一天他们会感到抱歉。"

...

当她发现他在图书馆外笑，邪恶的小笑容，她叹了一口气。"你做了什麽？"她问他。

"没什麽。"他说，并转动着他手中的魔杖。

她抓住他，开始把他拉到地下室"你得学会更好的说谎技巧，"她告诉他。"你捉弄的是韦斯莱还是波特。"

"都不是，"他自以为是地说，这让她想踢他的脚。"我只是不喜欢隆巴顿蠢脸上的表情，所以我施了锁腿咒。"

"是什麽表情？是什麽样的表情让你如此害怕？"

"就像是他的额头上写了'来欺负我'，"德拉科笑着承认他做的坏事。"但他在跟一个女孩说不要担心她的魔咒学得不如你，因为─"但他停了下来，他的理智堵住了他的脑袋跟嘴巴间的连结。

"因为我只是个讨厌的斯莱特林。"赫敏用疑问的语调说，而德拉科脸上的表情证实她说对了。在她露出那种'没人伤得了我'的固执样子前，他看到她颤抖了一阵子。

"他不是有意的，"德拉科说。"他只是想让那个谁感到好一点。"

"他是故意的，"赫敏说。"他们都是故意的。"她愤怒的眨眨眼。

"是啊，"德拉科说。"但他们要十二个傻蛋才能抵你一个。走吧。我今早从我妈妈那收到一盒新的点心。我想裡面有你喜欢的蛋糕。"

赫敏为此笑了笑。"她现在怎麽总是寄点心？"

"因为我告诉她你很喜欢。"他说。

赫敏在前往宿舍时，停下了脚步，他已经走到她前面好几步了，德拉科停下来，然后回头走向她。"干嘛？"他问。

"你母亲寄给你蛋糕是因为我？"她问，而他看起来很困惑。

"嗯，是啊。我们是朋友，不是吗？"

"但是，"赫敏尾随着他，然后说，"我是麻瓜出身。"

"噢，好像她在乎一样，"德拉科翻了白眼说。"你现在还不明白没人在乎吗？"他停下来，想了想。"嗯，就我听说，我的疯姨妈可能会，但她现在在阿兹卡班，所以不用担心她的想法。你是斯莱特林，你这傻女孩。你是我们的一份子。"

她的微笑很虚弱，所以德拉科推了推她。"别让我对你像那些格兰芬多呆子一样施咒。快来吧。"他开始跑过走廊，赫敏揉了揉眼睛，接着跟着他跑。

...

赫敏对魁地奇的感觉还是一样，如果没人坚持她要去看另一场比赛的话会好很多。

"我们甚至没有参加这场比赛，"当德拉科拉她到看台时，她抱怨着。"我不知道为什麽我要去。"当他们经过一群格兰芬多，他们正在为他们有史以来最年轻的烂找球手欢呼时，她说出最后几个字。

当他们经过时，罗恩‧韦斯莱看着她，她紧握着德拉科的手，好像他担心他只要一鬆手，她就会回到公共休息室。韦斯莱用手肘撞了她的侧身，她因为突然的惊吓而开始喘息。

"抱歉，"男孩傻笑着说。"没看到你。"

马尔福看着那个男孩，然后跟着赫敏的格雷跟西奥也盯着他。文森特，跟平常一样被关禁闭了。"你知道他们是怎麽挑格兰芬多的选手的吗？"他大声地说。"他们会选他们觉得可怜的人。波特没有父母，韦斯莱双胞胎没有钱。真是非常的贴心。"

赫敏叹气，然后推推他，要他往他们的座位走。"看，是奈威‧隆巴顿，"当他们坐下时德拉科说。"你记得奈威，对吧，赫敏？他就是那个没法子想办法逃脱盖住他的纸袋的人。真惊讶他没有被选到队上。"

"你离他远一点，"罗恩说，没有把视线从比赛移开。

"如果脑袋是金子的话，奈威会比你还要穷，"当西奥把赫敏从对峙间拉开时，德拉科嘲弄地说。而当波特开始用一种极快的速度往地面飞时，德拉科又说，"噢，你真幸运，韦斯莱。看起来你朋友好像在地上找到钱了。"

罗恩转过来，当西奥拉开赫敏，他往德拉科的方向走。奈威和格雷加入，而这四个男孩没看到波特再次抓到金色飞贼，因为他们忙着打架。

"说实在的，"当打斗发展到他们脚下时，赫敏向西奥抱怨。"至少这次的比赛很短。"

...

赫敏把她帮所有朋友做的不同颜色的考试表格摊开。

"赫敏，"格雷说，看着他的表格，"又不是永远都要考试。"

"但是十周后就要考试了，所以准备是很重要的，"她说，声音开始提高。"我应该在很久前就要开始读书了，而你们却一直逼我去看魁地奇比赛。我不知道我该─"

西奥把整个文件从她那拉开，然后冷静地把它们丢到火炉裡。"别说了，"他说。"在你让你自己变悲惨跟无法忍受前，别再说那些书呆子的事了。"

"西奥！"她哀号着，她看着她的表格在火焰中燃烧。

他拿给她一隻巧克力蛙。"抱歉囉，"他说，但听起来一点都不愧疚。"我只是要把你救出来。"

"尼可‧勒梅，"她打开包装后说。"可恶，我已经有五张了。"

...

"你不会相信我发现了什麽事，"德拉科说，帮自己倒了一些果汁，然后开始傻笑。

"噢？"赫敏把头埋进符咒书裡，重複练习两三遍他们已经学会的咒语。

"那个钥匙管理员，波特跟韦斯莱一直拜访的那个。"

"嗯？"

"他有一条龙。"

"你说得对。"赫敏抬头看着他。"我不相信。那个人住在木头小屋裡。他怎麽可能蠢到去养一条龙？而且，"她低下头继续看书，"又没办法塞得下。"

"是条龙宝宝。"德拉科自以为地说，她转了转眼珠。

"德拉科，养龙是不合法的。"

"我知道。"她把书拿开，把注意力放在她朋友身上，男孩看起来非常开心，这表示一定没有好事要发生。他通常会说大话，不打算计画，而且最后会在教师面前对其他蠢学生施咒，害他们失去分数。

"德拉科，如果他真的有一条龙，我们应该要告诉别人。"

"我们应该要。"他同意。

"但我们不会，对不对？"她叹口气，然后问。

"当然不，"他对她笑。"直到我们让波特跟韦斯莱尽可能陷入越多麻烦越好。"

"你对波特的迷恋真的超级诡异。"她抱怨着。

...

德拉科对那两个格兰芬多的迷恋虽然很奇怪，但她必须承认，折磨韦斯莱很有趣。那个傻瓜显然被龙宝宝咬了，而且他的伤口被感染，他的整隻手都肿了起来，这并不是很令人惊讶，吓到的只有他自己。龙的牙齿很明显有毒。

"那就是为什麽你不应该要养龙，"当她跟德拉科前往医院厢房时，赫敏自以为地说。"牠们很危险。"

当她说出那句话时，他停下了脚步，他们要拿韦斯莱的课本给他，这是他们去探望他的藉口。"龙很危险，"他同意，他低声说。"但只对外人这样。他们会勇勐地保护自己人。"

她看着他，过了一会儿，她说"嗯，韦斯莱肯定不是那条龙的自己人。"

跩哥笑了笑。"我想不是。"

"你的手怎麽样了？"赫敏进到医院厢房后便对韦斯莱说。"我们非常担心。"

"你刚说这是怎麽发生的？"德拉科问，他偷偷看着那个医生女巫。

"一隻狗咬伤我了，"韦斯莱抱怨。"谢谢你们把我的书带来。你们可以走了。"

"噢，不，"赫敏说。"我做梦也不会把你一个人留在这裡受难。"她拿起旁边桌上的一张便条，然后说，"你哥哥，那个龙的管理员写信给你了？他人真好。有一个大家庭在你被狗咬伤后都来关心你一定很棒。"她露出一个悲伤的表情看着马尔福，然后把便条传给他，韦斯莱试着要从她手上抓过来。"我家只有我一个小孩，你知道吗？"

"我也是，"德拉科擤擤鼻子说。"然而，我总是认为有太多你负担不起的孩子很傻，况且谁想要二手的旧东西呢？"

"星期六的午夜？"赫敏靠得更近了。"当你的手被某种你的龙管理员哥哥感兴趣的生物咬伤时，他要来拜访，真是有趣。"

"我们应该要告诉其他人。"德拉科说

"我们应该让龙咬伤他们所有人。"赫敏纠正。

"我喜欢你的思考模式。"德拉科傻笑。

...

"就是今晚了，"德拉科低语，她点头。格雷和文森特跟着他们，他们偷熘出来，往最高的塔楼走。"我们会抓到那个蠢蛋跟他的龙，然后跟斯内普告密，然后他就会永远消失了。"

他们在楼梯边的小房间等着，然后一切都会完美进行，如果麦格没有决定她要出来散步。她当然不会相信他们。"你们怎麽敢，"当她发现他们外出时她惊叹。"在接近午夜时到处乱晃？"

"但是，教授，"赫敏辩解，"是波特。他有一条龙。"

"那真的是你能想到最好的谎话吗？在宵禁后跟三个男孩出来，却把它罪怪在龙身上，"麦格生气地说。"在我的年代─噢！你们全都要被关禁闭，斯莱特林扣二十分。我要告诉斯内普教授你们说的这些荒唐的谎话！"

她把他们拉走，赫敏跟德拉科是被拉着耳朵走的，格雷和文森特则跟在他们后面，他们能听到一个像波特发出的微小笑声。他们看着彼此，赫敏无声的说，"他在哪裡？"德拉科耸耸肩，他的眼睛眯成一条线。

...

不管他当时在哪裡，麦格也抓到他跟韦斯莱了。一夜间斯莱特林失去二十分被格兰芬多失去一百五十分的事给掩盖住了。赫敏跟德拉科对着彼此傻笑，在他学院裡的人发现波特是事情的主导者后发生了一阵小骚动。

"这值得我们跟那个蠢蛋一起关禁闭，对吧？"德拉科问，而赫敏笑了。

"很值得。"她同意。

文森特和格雷被分派到厨房去了，他们两个都对帮小精灵洗锅子很熟练，而且麦格认为他们是听话的人。德拉科和赫敏被认为是麻烦製造者，他们被通知他们要跟海格一起，而且费尔奇会带他们去。

"我不懂为什麽我们不能只是写罚写就好。"德拉科抱怨，而赫敏用力推他一下。

"不管是什麽，"她说。"都很值得，对吧？"

"我想是吧。"他说，但他看起来一点都不这麽想。

当她发现那个傻瓜钥匙管理员要带他们去禁林帮他找一隻受伤的独角兽，她开始同意德拉科说的话。在哪一个疯狂的宇宙会有教职员带小孩去森林裡找一隻受伤的野兽，到那个从开学第一天就被警告永远不能进去的森林。

"我不认为这是个好点子。"她抱怨，德拉科给了她一个感激的眼神，甚至是在韦斯莱开始嘲笑他们时。

"怕了吗，你们两个？"

"只是比较有理智。"她反击。

"如果在我们找到独角兽之前，攻击牠的那个东西先找到我们了呢？"德拉科问，他的声音有点颤抖，那个钥匙管理员开始大笑。

"你们会没事的。"他保证，一个赫敏难以信任的保证，这个男人认为在他的木头小屋裡养龙是个好主意。

"我不要去。"她说。

钥匙管理员眯着眼对她说。"你被抓到在製造麻烦，而你要做你被告知要做的事。"

"我不这麽觉得，"她摇摇头。"走吧，德拉科。我们回去城堡裡，然后写封信给你父亲。你不是说他是董事会的吗？"

"是。"他说，声音听起来有点颤抖。

"这，"她看着那个钥匙管理员说，"是我听过最疯狂的主意。在晚上把一群十一岁小孩带到森林裡去。我很确定马尔福夫妇都会同意我的。"

德拉科在赫敏掌控大局，而且拒绝跟他们进到森林的情况下，似乎又站得住脚了。"他们会同意，"他说。"他们知道我被学校放入危险之中时会气炸。"

"他们甚至可能会，"赫敏散漫地说，"要求同意这件事的人负责。那个人就是，"她停下来，然后看看四周，"噢，没错。就是你。"她看着海格笑了笑。

那男人瞪着她，但她只是微笑，然后说，"嗯，德拉科，我们是不是该回到城堡去了？"

"好吧，"钥匙管理员说，磨了磨他的牙齿。"你们两个小鬼去我的小屋等我们回来。"

"我们等待的时候要写罚写吗？"赫敏甜甜地问。"因为我们被关禁闭了。"

男人跺着脚离开，没有回答她的问题，波特和韦斯莱则跟着他。

"太聪明了，"德拉科吐出话语，他看着她说。"你真是太聪明了。"

她对着他笑，他们在小屋裡等待，直到寻找独角兽的那帮人回来。

...

"我爱考试，"赫敏说，当她跟西奥还有潘西躺在草地上，一个满意的笑容展露在她的脸上。"而且比我预期的要简单多了。"

"你为什麽喜欢考试？"潘西问，试着找到德拉科。

"课堂大多都很无聊，"赫敏说。"至少我在考试的时候，有事情可以一直做。"

"你需要翘更多课。"西奥说。

"翘课？"赫敏说，她听起来被吓坏了。

"没错，"西奥笑着说。"明年我一定要带你翘课。"

...

"太漂亮了。"赫敏深呼吸，看着大礼堂四周。绿色和银色的装饰挂在每处，而且在教师长桌的后方还挂着以蛇装饰的大旗帜。

"看起来很棒，不是吗？"德拉科挽住她的手。"连续七年，我们都是赢家。我们有最好的学生，文将跟武将，所以我们会获胜。"

"我们赢得很公正。"她同意，他们挤进他们桌子的长椅中。

校长正在宣布一些不重要的事，直到他开始说他们的总分，她才回过神来，四百七十二分，比他们讨厌的竞争对手格兰芬多多了一百六十分，他们都开始敲着他们的杯子，大声欢呼。她看向波特和韦斯莱，对着他们傻笑。看看遵守规定有什麽下场，她想。你会获胜。

直到那无法预料的事发生。

邓布利多宣布他在最后要改变些许的分数。五十分给韦斯莱，因为他赢了一盘棋。

"搞什麽？"她对德拉科低声说。"没有人可以因为赢了一盘棋就得到五十分。我只拿到了十分，当我─"但他打断她。

"我不知道。闭嘴。"

五十分给帕瓦蒂‧佩蒂尔，因为使用逻辑。

赫敏转向西奥，看着他，而他无望地摇摇头。

六十分给哈利‧波特，因为勇气。

赫敏开始哭泣。她花了一整年辛苦地赚取分数，这裡五分，那裡十分。一整年的优良表现都被擦掉了，她公平赚来的优良表现，都被一个不公平的权威人物擦掉了。

"我们还是平手，"德拉科说，然后用手臂环抱住她。"是平手，赫敏，别哭了。"

十分给奈威‧隆巴顿，因为敢反抗他的朋友。

"不，才没有，"她说，"我们没有平手。"当室内的装饰开始改变，她和她的朋友都惊讶地看着，整个学校都在欢呼，因为他们输了学院盃。

"真不公平。"她哽咽地说。

"你以为人生很公平？"西奥问，而她把嘴唇闭紧。

"我不再这麽想了。"这便是她说的所有话。


	3. Chapter 3

3─二年级，第一部分

赫敏过了一个很棒的暑假。她规律地给西奥跟德拉科寄邮件，如果她的父母对他们的女儿大多交的都是男性朋友而感到不舒适，那麽他们就成功地隐藏了自己的情感。当她收到她的购书清单时，对于输掉学院盃的痛苦又消逝了那麽一点，她准备好要开始新的学年了。

我星期三的时候要到对角巷买我的书。她在给德拉科的信上写。我们要碰面吗？

当他看到她在冰淇淋店前等待他，他用她想念了整个夏天的邪恶小笑容对她笑，之后他又变回了那有礼貌的微笑。"赫敏，这是我父亲。父亲，这是赫敏‧格兰杰。"

那个有贵族气息的男人往下看着她，当他伸出手时，赫敏短短地感到他对她血统的看法并不像德拉科告诉她的那般开放。"噢，是啊。格兰杰小姐。那个喜欢蛋糕的斯莱特林小女孩。真高兴终于见到你了。"

"我也很高兴能见到你，先生。"她说，握住他的手，然后他微微笑。

"你的父母在哪裡呢，格兰杰小姐？"他问，而她的笑容犹豫了一下。

"他们是麻瓜，先生，"她说。"我是个麻瓜出身，他们觉得这一切有些困惑，所以他们只有带我来，他们说待会儿会来接我。"

"但那太糟了。你在购物时得让德拉科和我护送你。"

"你真是太好了，"她说，对那些话有些困惑，"但我不能影响你们。"

"一个漂亮女孩的陪同从不会影响我们，"他矫正她。"德拉科，把手臂伸出来给她。在我们处理掉你收到的那惊人的清单前，我必须处理一些私人的差事。"他转向赫敏。"你不会在意对吧，格兰杰小姐？我答应我会请你们吃圣代当作是我对你们的补偿。"

"我—谢谢你。"她说，快速地看了德拉科一眼，他看起来很感激她答应他父亲的要求。她想很少人会拒绝这个男人的要求。

马尔福先生带着他们到一个昏暗巷子中一间她从未见过的店。博金博克她读着招牌，男人谨慎地带着她和德拉科进去。"什麽都别碰，"他说。"这裡不是所有东西都像学校给你们的那些小玩具一样无害。"

"是的，先生。"赫敏说，他微笑，然后开始用指头敲弄着柜檯。德拉科早已弯下腰，看着较低柜子裡的头骨。

"我想要一支竞赛扫帚，"他告诉她。"蠢蛋波特有那支光轮2000，而我今年想要甄选。"

她叹气。"你当然想。"

"他甚至没到好的程度，"德拉科继续说，而她可以感觉到他父亲在看着他们。"他只是有名罢了。蠢蛋名人波特。大家都觉得他很会飞行，还有他的疤，他的─"

"我不这麽认为，"她说，在德拉科能碰到任何一颗头骨前，她拉开了他的手。"你可以歇会儿吗？我整个暑假都没看到你，而你已经开始谈论那个蠢男孩了。"

"孩子们，"马尔福先生说，"我得提醒你们，不喜欢哈利波特似乎很不谨慎，特别是当大家都把他当成打败黑魔王的英雄时─啊，博金先生。"

"我喜欢她，"他稍后会对纳西莎说。"我不对任何麻瓜出身有期望。但她对波特有正确的态度，而且她能控制好德拉科。"

他把孩子们赶走，赫敏看到他把一份清单交给那个走出来的男人。"那是什麽？"德拉科问她，而她看向了那隻吸引住他目光枯萎的手。

"光荣之手，"她说。"把蜡烛放在裡面，它只会照亮你的视线。小偷的最佳伙伴。"

"你是怎麽知道的，格兰杰小姐？"马尔福先生问她，而她移了移她的脚，在回答前嚥了口口水。

"我喜欢阅读，先生。"

"看得出来。"他看着博金先生，他也对她轻易认出那隻丑陋的手而感到钦佩。"但我很怀疑光荣之手有出现在一年级的教科书上。"

"没有，先生。"她承认，但没有多说，他又再次展开笑颜。

"我开始了解为什麽这位年轻小姐的成绩比你好了，德拉科。"他说，而德拉科在他的凝视下脸红了。

"你毕业的时候，如果你还是对'阅读'有兴趣的话，"博金先生对赫敏说，"拜託你考虑来跟我要求一个职位。"

"我认为比起在你的店裡当助理，这位年轻的小姐会有更好的未来。"马尔福先生轻视地说，现在换成博金在脸红了。

"他喜欢你，"德拉科敬畏地低语。"我没遇过这种事。他唯一喜欢的我的朋友是西奥，只因为他跟西奥的老爸是老朋友。"

赫敏转转眼珠，然后转身看向那漂亮的猫眼石项鍊。"那被下咒了。"德拉科说，而她哼哼鼻子。

"我看得懂标示，德拉科。"他指出一个又一个奇特的物品，他们跟对方开玩笑、斗嘴，直到马尔福先生指着门说他的事情谈完了。德拉科从她的好友变为一个有点紧张的年轻人，把牢靠的手臂伸出来给她，把她从商店带到外头的街上。

"跟我来。"马尔福先生说，他们跟着他走回到丽痕书店。

因为签书会，书店中充满着人群。赫敏皱着鼻子，推开群众往前走，她抱着她的书，抱怨着它们的重量。"德拉科，"她听到他的父亲说，"去帮你的朋友。我会在柜台跟你们碰面。"

"我可以自己拿。"她小声说，但德拉科还是把书拉出她的手中。

"如果我被要求要帮你拿书，却不这麽做，他会对我长篇大论礼貌的事一整晚，还有要正确对待一个有地位的年轻女巫之类的。所以让我来吧。"德拉科听起来很不耐烦，所以她退让了。

"但，德拉科，"她说，试着从他手中把书拿回来，但没成功，"我不是一个有地位的年轻女巫。我是我。"但他拒绝放开手中的书。她终于放弃，她堆积更多书在他手上。他们把一叠书放到柜檯上，然后又去找更多书，今年的书单很长，他们停下来看着那个签书的作者。那个男人在所有人面前环抱着哈利波特，为了拍照而摆姿势。

他不停地说他会成为哈利波特今年的老师，他会在霍格沃兹任教。赫敏看相德拉科，他脸上浮现像蛇一般的邪恶笑容，非常开心地看着波特试图挣脱那个较年长的男人。

"赌你爱死这种情况了，是吧，波特？"当他的同学逃出来，把一叠书丢进一个小女孩的坩埚时，他懒洋洋地说。波特气得脸红。

"他当然爱，"赫敏附和。"着名的哈利波特在书店裡都可以造成骚动。"

"离他远一点，"那个小女孩说，瞪着德拉科和赫敏。"他一点都不想要这种情形发生。"

"女朋友。"德拉科说。"看哪，赫敏，波特有个女朋友。"

"她有点小，不是吗？"赫敏问，好奇地看着那娇小的红髮女孩。"她有大到能去霍格沃兹吗？"

"我今年入学，"那个女孩说，抬起她的头。她看着赫敏的斯莱特林上衣，发出了嘲笑声。"我不会被分到那个学院。我宁愿去死。"

"那可以安排。"德拉科低语，赫敏给他一个别再说了的表情。

"你在跟谁说话，金妮？"罗恩‧韦斯莱走过来，他跟他们面前小女孩所拥有的家族特徵是错不了的。那个男孩以厌恶的眼神看着德拉科和赫敏。"离这些浑蛋远一点，小金。他们只会製造麻烦。"他把手塞进口袋裡，对着他们傻笑。"赌你看到哈利在这裡的时候很惊讶。"

〝为什麽他会惊讶呢？〞赫敏问，转了转她的眼珠。〝他也需要买书不是吗？〞

〝我确实没对波特的购物需求有什麽想法，〞德拉科说。〝但看到你却有些惊讶，韦斯莱。你家是不是得不吃饭足足一个月才负担得起你、你哥哥们，还有这个迷你红头髮的书呢？〞

罗恩‧韦斯莱冲向德拉科，但哈利‧波特抓住了他的夹克，并把他拉回去。

〝罗恩！〞一个魁武的红髮男人走了过来，当他终于穿过拥挤的人潮时，呼吸显得有些困难。〝你们在做什麽？〞

赫敏有种突然且自然生得的恐惧，这种小孩被大人抓到他们正在起冲突的恐惧，直到她感觉到一隻手放到了她的肩膀上，她往后看到了马尔福先生，他一隻手放在她身上另一隻则是在德拉科身上。她转回头看着身前的家庭，自信的微笑重新回到脸上。〝韦斯莱先生，〞德拉科的父亲慵懒地说。〝我很惊讶当魔法部的事情忙得你不可开交时，你有时间陪你的孩子们购物。就是那些袭击的事。我希望他们有付你加班费。〞

他把一隻手留在赫敏身上，但另一隻手放开了他的儿子，伸手去拿金妮‧韦斯莱坩埚裡的书。拉出一本破旧的教科书，他挑起眉毛并说，〝但很显然他们没有，〞他叹气。〝如果你想当巫师中的耻辱，至少当个薪水高的吧。〞

〝我们对成为一个耻辱的定义有不同的看法，〞亚瑟‧韦斯莱说。

〝很显然是这样。〞马尔福先生在把书丢回那女孩的坩埚前用一种看似真诚的怜悯看着那本书。〝来吧，孩子们。我们得去买你们的书，然后，我相信我们得为德拉科挑一把扫帚，而且我答应你们两个要带你们去吃冰淇淋的。〞他暂停了一会儿。〝格兰杰小姐，你是否也需要扫帚呢？我会很高兴能给你些建议，而且帮你买一个—〞

赫敏迅速地说，〝谢谢您，先生，你花费的这些时间还有招待我的冰淇淋已经是非常慷慨了。一支扫帚太贵重了，而且我不能—〞

〝赫敏讨厌飞行，〞德拉科打断她。〝她不会用到的。〞

〝如果被逼迫用那些学校的扫帚，任何有感觉的人都会讨厌飞行，〞卢修斯‧马尔福背对着韦斯莱一家，好像他已经把他们从脑海中抹去。〝他们的效用很差而且很危险。不，不行，孩子。如果我没有让你带着好的扫帚回学校，我的妻子永远都不会原谅我让德拉科的朋友冒险。〞

〝你不能就这样帮她买一支扫帚，〞罗恩‧韦斯莱突然说，马尔福先生转过去，脸上带着礼貌而好奇的表情看着那孩子。

〝为什麽不呢？〞

〝她是麻瓜出身，〞罗恩以一种邪恶且愉快的语调说，明显地在期待德拉科的父亲在听到这个消息时停止他对这个女孩的保护。马尔福先生眨了几次眼睛，然后看向韦斯莱先生。

〝正当我以为你已经不能再更低劣了，真没想到你灌输了你的孩子这般傲慢的观念。〞马尔福先生再次背向韦斯莱一家，带着两个孩子到柜檯，并且持续坚持如果赫敏只要试着用好的扫帚，便会喜欢上飞行。不是一支竞赛用的扫帚，不，不像德拉科要的，但是是一支优良，作工精细的扫帚。她在到扫帚店的路上一直反对，这样实在是太贵重了，他在店裡买了两支扫帚给德拉科，一支竞赛用扫帚，和一支设计较简单的扫帚，〝以防万一你需要借一支给朋友。〞

…

赫敏一手抓着达芙妮，另一支手抓着潘西，她拉着他们两个到一个小房间，然后三个人都倒到座位上。

〝你有带吗？〞潘西问，赫敏点点头，然后开始从她的包包裡拿出麻瓜的时尚杂誌。

〝梅林，我喜欢这些杂誌，〞达芙妮靠着椅背，边开心地叹息边开始翻一本英版Vogue。〝真希望我妈妈能让我买这些。〞

〝如果我父母抓到我在看这些，我会被禁足到我结婚。〞潘西抱怨着说，〝但看看这个。〞她举起一张照片，裡面的女人穿着刺绣的上衣，还有一件几乎是全部都用羽毛做的短裙，那女人的肩上挂着一件大衣，还戴着长到能盖住手肘的手套，跟一顶只能用活泼来形容的帽子。〝我好想要。〞

〝你要在什麽场合穿？〞赫敏问。

〝真是无聊又实际。〞达芙妮低语。

房间的门被打开了，三个女孩快速地把杂誌塞进他们的包裡，当西奥把头伸进来时，罪恶的感觉充斥全身。

〝你们三个在计画什麽？〞他问，观察着他们的表情。

〝没有，〞潘西说，〝你的暑假过得怎麽样，西奥？〞

…

德拉科递给赫敏一份预言家晚报。

〝他们开了一辆魔法汽车？有人看到他们？〞她害怕地问他。〝这就是他们不在火车上的原因？这可能是最愚蠢，最荒唐—拜託告诉我他们被踢出学校了。〞

她看着他的脸然后叹了口气。

〝他们没有被踢出去，对不对？〞

〝去他的波特，〞德拉科说，而她点头表示贊同。

…

听到韦斯莱的母亲因为汽车事件寄来的吼叫信，让他们两个的心情好了点。〝仍然，〞赫敏说，她没有放下这个问题。〝他们应该要被踢出学校。〞

…

〝我们接下来有什麽课，〞当他们站在庭院时西奥问，沮丧地斜眼看着他的课表。

〝黑魔法防御术，〞赫敏说，他看了一眼她手上的纸。

〝赫敏，〞他问，〝为什麽你用小爱心圈起洛哈特的课？〞

她把纸从他视线内拿开，并且在把它收进包包前低声说了些很不机智的话。〝发生什麽事了？〞她问，试着以指着一个在帮波特拍照的小男孩来分散他的注意力。

〝我对你的爱心更感兴趣，〞西奥说，并试着抓住她的包包，但德拉科的注意力已经被他们眼前的小闹剧给吸引住了，叹了口气，西奥挺直身子，在德拉科走向波特时跟着他。那个小男孩问波特他是否能跟他的英雄合照并请波特签名。德拉科开始大笑。

〝开始发签名照了是吗，波特？〞他问。他的声音大到足以迴响整个中庭。赫敏偷笑，格雷赶过来加入他们，看到波特涨红的脸，他哧笑着。西奥只是叹气。〝嘿，大家，〞德拉科把声音放得更大。〝哈利‧波特在发他的照片给粉丝们。〞

〝嗯，〞赫敏说，〝他可是一个名人。〞

〝我以为你喜欢名人，〞西奥讽刺地说，她怒视着他。

〝我不是什麽名人〞波特低语，把他的书包抓得更靠近自己。

〝你们只是嫉妒〞那个挂着相机的男孩说，赫敏笑了出来，很真诚而且愉悦地笑着。

〝嫉妒什麽？〞她问，甜美的音调突然变成利刃。〝嫉妒我妈妈为了保护我而死掉，活着的每一天都知道我是自己父母过世的原因？嫉妒因为没死所以才出名？〞

〝我想应该是嫉妒他的疤，〞德拉科说，〝女孩们喜欢伤疤。〞

〝我觉得很丑，〞赫敏耸耸肩说。

〝吃蛞蝓吧，格兰杰！〞韦斯莱嘶声说，德拉科‧马尔福眯着眼看他。

〝当心，〞他说。〝你不会想从你妈咪那裡收到另一封信，‵如果你的行为越过界线′〞他模彷信中的内容，他的声音高亢又尖锐。

一群较年长的斯莱特林为此笑出声，韦斯莱的脸涨红了起来。

〝为什麽你不给韦斯莱一张照片，〞德拉科建议。〝他可以拿去卖，帮他家裡增加月收入。〞

韦斯莱发怒地吼着，他拿出他的魔杖并指着德拉科。

〝为什麽那支魔杖用胶带黏着，〞赫敏问，歪着头到一边，拉出她自己的魔杖，好像是要检查它。〝他们那样还能用吗？〞

〝不太能用，〞西奥自傲地微笑。〝大多数人会直接买一支新的。〞

〝为什麽他不买呢？〞她问。

〝噢，他买不起，〞当韦斯莱的脸越来越红，西奥只是耸耸肩说。

〝真可怜，〞赫敏说。〝我的可以用。在我开始想你在威胁我的朋友并过度反应前，把你的魔杖拿开，韦斯莱。〞

〝这裡发生什麽事了？〞吉德罗‧洛哈特，他们的新黑魔法防御术教授，吵闹地走过来，赫敏流畅地把她的魔杖收回包包裡。

〝照片！〞那男人开心地大叫。〝我会跟你一起拍一张给你的朋友们，哈利，然后我们都会签名。听起来怎麽样？〞

德拉科偷偷笑了笑，然后当波特不安地站着时，他，格雷，西奥，还有赫敏都走向了教室。

〝提醒我永远都不要惹到你，〞格雷说，戳了戳赫敏。〝‵你是你父母去世的原因。′真狠毒。〞

〝她很棒，〞德拉科说，而西奥笑了笑。

〝对，只要她站在我们这边她是很棒。但当她决定要讨厌你就得小心，德拉科。〞

〝不可能，〞那男孩说。〝跟你们这些讨厌鬼比赛谁先到教室。〞四个孩子跑离中庭，跑步时快乐地尖叫着。

…

〝赫敏。〞西奥把一个一年级的学生从她在沙发上旁边的位子挤开，然后把她手上的书拉走。〝我要问你一个问题。〞

她叹气，一个过度痛苦的叹息，她等着他继续。

〝我知道，〞他说，〝你是一个超级书呆子，你用颜色编制你的笔记，用不同颜色的笔来标记事情什麽的。我知道你走路时会用手卡来做课堂的练习。我知道—〞

〝继续说，〞她低声说。

〝而且我对你在洛哈特逃走，只留下你，我，还有德拉科来整理他那一团乱时，你冻结那些妖精的表现感到钦佩。我并不是很能预期到这会发生，尤其是跟，呃，一个经验十足的男人。〞

〝你打算要在晚餐前问完你的问题吗？〞

〝我不懂的是，〞他说，听起来非常天真，〝为什麽你知道洛哈特的梦想是要出产他的护髮产品。〞

当赫敏怒视着西奥时，布雷司和潘西都开始大笑，连德拉科抬起头时都带着微笑，她把她的与狼人一起流浪副本从他手走拿走，开始收拾她的东西，然后踩着重重的脚步回到她的房间。

〝公平地说，〞布雷司提高声音说，〝她确实用她的小迷恋帮我们拿到了十分。〞

赫敏甩上门。

…

〝跟我解释为什麽我要看球队练习？〞当德拉科拉着她到魁地奇球场时她抱怨着。

〝因为你爱我？〞他提出来，而她嗤笑着。

〝如果你想要啦啦队，找潘西或米里。〞她提议，然后她停了下来。〝为什麽他们在这裡？〞

格兰芬多队已经在球场上，并且跟弗林特起冲突。〝噢，〞德拉科用一种他想到要做一件事的纯真语调说，〝他们已经预约了球场，但斯内普特别批准我们共用球场，因为球队需要更多时间训练新的找球手。〞

〝我还是不明白为什麽你要让我看练习—等等。〞她停止前进，然后看向他。〝德拉科？你是新的找球手吗？〞

他点头，同时看起来既自傲又紧张，她跳进他的手臂中，当她抱他时挤了挤他的身子。〝我每场比赛都会去，〞她答应。〝我真为你感到开心！德拉科，真是太好了！你一定很兴奋。〞

〝我是很兴奋，〞他说，然后声音中带着紧张感。〝我父亲帮队上买了新的扫帚，但—我还是得甄选。在我甄选上了之后，他才买扫帚的，赫敏，我发誓，我没有—〞

〝你当然没有，〞她再次拥抱他。〝我为你感到骄傲，德拉科。〞

他们走到球队旁，德拉科的手臂环绕着赫敏的肩膀，当韦斯莱把目光从一堆耀眼的新扫帚移到德拉科身上时说，〝嗯，我猜我们知道为什麽他是找球手。至少你不用花钱买你在队上的位置，哈利。〞

〝因为德拉科很优秀，他才得到这个位置，〞赫敏说，她的眼裡闪着怒气。〝而且没有人需要去为他违反任何规定，不像你珍贵的哈利‧波特。〞

〝没有问你的意见，你这个肮髒的小泥巴种，〞韦斯莱脱口说出这句话，然后大家都突然安静了下来，直到德拉科拿出他的魔杖。

马库斯‧弗林特把那较年轻的男孩推到一边，挡住了他跟韦斯莱。〝他不值得，〞较年长的男孩小声说。〝你怎麽敢！〞德里安‧普赛吼骂时，德拉科尖叫着，〝你会付出代价的，韦斯莱。〞他试图挣脱弗林特，魔杖仍拿在手上，而韦斯莱拿出他自己破烂的魔杖对德拉科试了一个咒。

那魔咒回击到了韦斯莱自己，他开始咳嗽。当他乾咳出第一隻蛞蝓时，他恐惧地盯着它看，然后他吐出更多隻。他不断地被大隻的蛞蝓给噎到，斯莱特林不再挡住德拉科而是开始大笑。甚至连刚刚在忍住愤怒眼泪的赫敏都开始笑了。德拉科把魔杖收起来，并以手臂环绕住那女孩，透过她的肩膀怒视着那个不断吐出蛞蝓的男孩。〝我会为此报仇的，〞他发誓，他低沉地在她髮边说。〝蛞蝓还不够。我会报仇，不用担心，赫敏。〞

〝我们会报仇，〞当她擦乾眼泪，轻啜几声时，她指正他。

之后她说，〝我知道有些—我们学院有些人，他们—〞

〝你是我们的一份子，〞德拉科说，给她他从最后一盒裡保存的一块小蛋糕。〝学院胜过血种。〞

〝你叫过别人泥巴种，〞她静静地说，小口吃着有点走味的点心。

〝他们不是斯莱特林，〞他说，〝他们不是你。〞他戳戳她，试着让她露出笑容。〝而且，当韦斯莱试着当个‵我们来保护麻瓜出身′的人，却这样说你，那真是大灾难。〞

〝他是个浑蛋，〞她同意着说，然后往后靠着椅背。〝我希望没有血统优越这种东西。〞

德拉科嗤笑着。〝其实那只是那些讨厌对方一辈子的人。我父亲个纯血主义者，而且他喜欢你，但却连一个嘲笑都不肯给隆巴顿。韦斯莱一家是纯血叛徒，但，你听到那个蠢蛋今天说的话了。如果不论血统，我们还是会讨厌彼此。〞

〝所以这只是选边站，〞她说，把头靠在他身上。

〝分院帽帮你选了一边，〞他说。〝他把你给了我们。〞

〝我不喜欢我的命运被一顶帽子决定。〞她抱怨。

…

赫敏，西奥，和德拉科正在穿过走廊，当赫敏试着不让西奥看到她书上那些圈着洛哈特的爱心时，他们互相推挤跟大笑，西奥停下来说，他的声音有点噎住，〝那是什麽？〞

在牆上几尺高的地方写着一排字

密室被打开了

与继承人为敌者，警惕

〝什麽—〞

德拉科看起来比平常还要苍白，他抓住赫敏把她从眼前的景象转开，但她还是看到了那隻猫挂在字句旁的火把架上，跟纸板一样僵硬。

〝德拉科，〞她说，她的声音非常微小，〝我们是不是该做些什麽？〞

〝我们不会希望被发现在这裡，〞他说，〝相信我。〞

但在他们能脱离一群到走廊上的学生前，每个学生都看到了信息，还有那隻明显被石化的猫，他们也冻住了，直到那一大群惊吓的学生被往前的城堡看护推到一旁，他开始询问发生什麽事了，直到他看到那隻猫，他的猫，他转身看着聚集的人群。

〝是谁做的？〞他问。看到了哈利‧波特，那男人用粗糙，颤抖着的手指指着他说，〝你—是你石化我的猫的！你杀了她，我要杀了你，你这小—〞

〝阿格斯，〞邓布利多从某处出现，并且使那疯狂的男人冷静下来。〝带着你的猫，我会看看她的状况。波特先生，韦斯莱先生，请跟我们一起来。〞

德拉科缓缓地把赫敏推离群众，西奥紧跟着他们，当邓布利多，费尔奇和那些格兰芬多蠢蛋离开时，他们三个往地牢走去。〝德拉科，〞赫敏说，〝那是什麽？什麽是密室？谁是继承人？〞

〝很幸运地，是波特，〞西奥抱怨着，她转过头去看着他。

〝斯莱特林的继承人，〞当他们走进公共休息室时，德拉科解释着。

〝你们三个。〞一个七年级生停住他们。〝哪都别去。要开学院会议。〞

…

〝我们从基本的开始说。〞整个斯莱特林的学生都挤在他们的公共休息室裡。只身为二年级的学生，赫敏和她的朋友们被找位置坐的年长学生推到牆边站着。在德拉科和西奥之间，有人从他们看到那些标示时就一直握着她的手，而她开始觉得害怕这种行为令人感到恼人，这种恐惧只要她鑽研魔法史实就能控制住。现在德拉科把书从她手中拉走，戳了戳她，好让她专注在那个站在休息室前方的七年级女孩。

〝这裡有谁认为他是斯莱特林的继承人吗？〞

当她问出问题时，有个紧张的声音笑了出来，有些爱说笑的学生回话，〝继承人可能是个女孩。〞

〝或她？〞女孩补充，转了转眼珠。

〝斯莱特林的继承人是什麽？〞赫敏小声问德拉科，但却是西奥回答她的。〝萨拉查‧斯莱特林的后代。有点像是个迷思，说实在的。我很确定他整个家族在几世纪前就灭绝了，但这个想法是跟斯莱特林拥有相同能力的人。〞

〝像是？〞

〝蛇佬腔，整体来说不喜欢泥巴—麻瓜出身。〞

领导会议的女孩又开始说话了。〝任何人觉得在牆上留下那种话很可爱吗？〞

〝大家已经很讨厌我们了，〞一个男孩坐在沙发的边缘上边平衡自己边抱怨，赫敏觉得他应该是个六年级的。〝天杀的教授们会扣我们分，如果我们开心地看着他们，还有去年魁地奇发生的那件事，谁会蠢到去让大家更讨厌我们？〞

〝今年我要考普通巫师等级考试，〞一个女孩说，她的声音有点焦虑。〝我没有时间搞什麽继承人和密室和—〞

〝有人对麻瓜出身有什麽意见吗？〞

〝如果他们在我们的学院就不是什麽问题，〞某人低语。

〝麻瓜研究根本就是在他妈的浪费时间，〞其他人说了些什麽表示贊同。〝我只对那有问题。〞

德拉科茫然地给了赫敏一个抱歉的表情，她摇摇头。〝怎样？他说的没错。〞

〝看？〞一个靠近她的学生说。〝连赫敏，我们学院的麻瓜出身都觉得那堂课是浪费时间。〞

〝那是因为她不是笨蛋，〞某人说，一阵笑声充斥着休息室。

〝学院裡有谁是蛇佬腔吗？〞女孩问，然后又是一阵笑声。

〝什麽是蛇佬腔？〞赫敏低声问西奥，他以他最小声的音量说，〝就是可以跟蛇对话的能力。萨拉查‧斯莱特林可以。黑魔王可以。它—它一般并不被认为是种好的能力，人们不会夸耀。那是继承人会有的能力。〞

〝我们该对此怎麽办？〞马库斯‧弗林特问。〝你知道大家都会责怪我们。〞

〝别被抓到跟蛇交谈？〞一个爱说笑的学生提议。

〝我不知道我们能做什麽，〞领导会议的女孩承认，〝保持低调，看顾好彼此—〞

〝就跟之前一样，〞某人挖苦地说，〝如果发生什麽不对劲的事，一定会是我们其中一个。〞

〝如果黑魔王还在这裡—〞某人开始说，但很快的就被附近的人打断了。

…

接下来的一个礼拜，学生们讨论的全都是密室和继承人。谁会是那神秘的继承人的推测在猖獗地流窜着，人们分成了哈利‧波特派（〝嗯，他确实打败了神秘人。〞）还有斯莱特林派（嗯，一定会是其中一条蛇，对吧？）赫敏把她大部分的时间花在研究以及当西奥试着偷窥她的书时把他推开。最终，他跟格雷上演了一齣所谓的〝干涉。〞

〝你得停下来，〞格雷说。〝你要把自己搞疯了。你到底是在找什麽？〞

〝每一版霍格沃兹：一段校史都找过了，〞赫敏气馁地说，〝我把我的版本留在家裡了。〞

〝那是本比巫师社交规定更无聊的书，对你拥有那本书我感到害怕，〞西奥说。〝你想做什麽？用无聊杀死自己？〞

〝才不是，你这浑蛋，〞她说，拉着那本在他手上的书。〝我在试着理解密室是什麽。我知道书裡有，我记得它的名字，但我记不得它是什麽东西。〞

她在魔法史课堂上得到了她的机会。这堂课被多数人认为无聊到痛苦的程度，这是唯一一堂被鬼魂教导的课，而且宾斯教授很显然相信在十七世纪被认为是好的教学方法至今还是一样。

〝教授！〞她把手举到空中挥舞，而西奥让他的头戏剧化地掉到桌上，而且还有能听得见声响的敲击声。

〝呃—小姐？〞宾斯对他1289年国际巫师大会课程的打断感到有点吃惊。

〝是格兰杰，先生。我很抱歉打扰你，但我在想你是否能告诉我们关于密室的事。〞

教室裡的人都停止打瞌睡，抬头看她提出问题。

〝格兰杰小姐。〞那鬼魂看起来几乎是被她的问题给激怒了。〝这是堂历史课。如果你想要研究迷思和民谣，我建议你去图书馆。〞他暂停了一下。〝或者找邓布利多校长。〞

教室裡的斯莱特林因为最后一句回答开始窃笑。

〝但先生，〞她坚持问下去，〝显然多数迷思都是源自于事实的。就在上周，当你说到我们得去看历史上原始的文件，你承认—〞她开始翻她的纸张，宾斯有点惊讶她竟然有在他的课堂上抄笔记，更不用说她身前那些大量的证据。

〝是，没错。〞他停下她的搜寻。〝你说得没错。但它只是一个浮夸不实的故事—〞他抬头环视教室裡专注的脸，然后眨了眨眼。〝好吧。但这不会出现在下一个小考裡。这不是课程的一部份。〞

〝你们都清楚明白，霍格沃兹是由四个人创建的，其中一个是萨拉查‧斯莱特林。他跟其他的创办人对谁该被提供魔法教育有不同的意见，因此他觉得麻瓜出身应该被逐离学校。最后，他因为这些分歧离开了学校，但，根据传言，他留下了一个只有继承人才能打开的密室。〞那鬼魂环视着教室。〝这当然是胡说八道。人们几百年来都在找那间密室。〞

〝那个神祕的房间有什麽重要的？〞拉文德‧布朗，一个不是很聪明的格兰芬多女孩问。〝这个城堡充满了没人用的房间。〞

〝那裡有，〞宾斯说，对着那女孩皱眉，〝一个怪物在裡面。又一个胡说八道，当然的，但传说真正的继承人能够控制那个怪物，它会把学校裡所有的麻瓜出身处理掉。〞

〝就知道斯莱特林很恶劣，〞韦斯莱懒洋洋地说，〝但我可不知道他们开始了那些纯血优越的东西。你付我钱我也不要被分进那个学院。我发誓，如果那顶帽子试着把我分到斯莱特林，我会毫不犹豫跳上火车，要求要回家。〞

〝才怪，〞赫敏说，把她的羽毛笔放下，怒视着韦斯莱。〝我是麻瓜出身而且我跟斯莱特林从没有任何问题。〞

〝是还没有，〞韦斯莱对着她笑。〝但现在继承人已经打开了密室，你其中一个讨人喜欢的斯莱特林同仁把你还有你那乱糟糟的头髮赶走只是时间问题。〞

〝没什麽损失，〞波特低声说，赫敏也转过去怒瞪着他。

〝这不合逻辑又愚蠢，〞赫敏大声地说。〝如果萨拉查‧斯莱特林这麽想要赶走麻瓜出身，为什麽要留一个怪物在密室裡，让它在后来的日子才出来？为什麽不自己把他们杀死？〞

〝格兰杰小姐确实说中了传说的其中一个问题，〞宾斯说。〝身为一个历史学家，当我们研究这类的资料，首当最重要的是我们—〞

〝还有，〞她继续说，〝当学校建立时，麻瓜仍然在猎捕女巫和巫师，不是吗？〞

〝他们确实是，〞宾斯试着把课堂拉回正轨，但赫敏继续说着。

〝萨拉查‧斯莱特林有非常好的理由，在西元990年的时候把麻瓜出身赶走。那些理由在千年以后不再合理了。〞她自信地靠回她的座位。〝唯一对于我麻瓜出身身分做出不好行为的人是你们，韦斯莱。斯莱特林学院已经往前看了，你还没有往前看显然真是太糟糕了。〞

〝我最近有告诉过你，你真的很不可思议吗？〞德拉科在他们走出教室时问，她对他微笑。

〝没有。〞

〝想骑扫帚吗？〞

她耸耸肩，〝不要。〞

〝西奥？〞

〝走吧。〞两个男孩跑走，她在他们背后对他们伸出舌头，之后她便到图书馆去看是否有人把霍格沃兹：一段校史的其中一个版本还回来了。她有一种感觉，她觉得密室一定还有其他事，但她记不太得了。

…

哈利‧波特是否就是继承人的争论还没停止，而且你能知道谁相信他就是，因为那些学生会在走廊上迴避他，而且用餐时不敢跟他坐在一起。

不是说赫敏在乎，但德拉科决定相信波特就是继承人，而且他真的会写追踪那个蠢蛋作为的笔记，她已经听了很多关于那男孩去了哪裡和做了什麽的推测。

〝他去了女生的洗手间，〞有天德拉科说，声音充满愉悦。

〝哪一个？〞赫敏懒散地问。

〝你干嘛在意？〞

〝所以我可以确定自己不会用到那一间，〞她对他笑着说。

〝就是那间我们找到—找到那个—你知道的。那有个很大的‵故障′标誌在门上。〞

〝噢，那间闹鬼的。〞赫敏把目光放回书上。〝桃金娘。她死于四十年代或之类的，她一直占用着那个地方。〞

〝我猜波特在那想着要怎麽释放出怪物，〞德拉科对她说，她叹了口气。

〝波特会蛇佬腔吗？〞她问，看到德拉科退缩的样子她低声说，〝当他可以跟蛇对话时再跟我讨论，在那之前，去跟米里说你的这些无聊迷恋。〞

…

〝我从没看你对去看魁地奇比赛这麽兴奋过，〞当赫敏在休息室的门前徘徊时，布雷司说。

〝我想她是很兴奋能看到德拉科比赛，〞格雷说，在他脖子上围上了颈巾。〝为什麽比赛时天气总是这麽不好。〞

〝不可能，〞布雷司说。〝我们的小赫敏把她所有的爱都保留给洛哈特教授了。〞

〝闭嘴，布雷司，〞在他对她微笑时，她抱怨着。

〝谁想打赌如果我们把她的笔记拉出来，那一定全都是小爱心圈住‵赫敏‧洛哈特′〞他嘲笑着，而她的脸涨红，并抓住了格雷的手。

〝走吧，〞她说。〝我想要抢到好座位。〞

比赛才过五分钟，她就后悔她说要看每一场比赛的承诺。当然，她其实没有选择。看着每个人比赛时飞来飞去很无聊，在空中到处飞的游走球看起来十分危险。嗯，或许不是到处飞。

〝格雷，〞她问，〝那个游走球是锁定住波特了吗？〞

那个男孩看过去，眯着眼。格雷不是最好的学生，但他热爱魁地奇，非常热爱，而且某人被球锁定并没有吓到他。〝如果是真的，〞他低声说，〝没人会相信不是我们做的。甚至如果我们赢了—〞

〝大家会认为我们作弊，〞她说，变得很生气。〝但我们没有。我们没有！〞

〝但没人会相信的，〞格雷说，声音低到在欢呼的群众中难以听到。〝烂透了。〞

格兰芬多喊了暂停，赫敏抓紧格雷的手臂，他们看到敌队开始讨论，六十比零，真好笑。〝他们在决定该怎麽做，〞她说，而他点头。

〝如果他们要求结束比赛，我们就会因为没有对手而获胜，〞他说，〝他们不会那麽做的。〞

〝这个比赛真愚蠢，〞她说，格雷则给她一个恼人的表情。

〝还没有人受伤呢。〞

〝但，〞她低声说，当比赛继续时她把他抓得更紧，德拉科重新飞回天上。她可以看到飞贼在他耳朵上盘旋，但他忙着奚落波特没看到它，她试着喊他的名字，但她的声音被大家的喊叫给盖过了，她失落地跺了跺脚。

〝看看谁被比赛迷住了，〞布雷斯说笑着。

当游走球砸向哈利‧波特时，她深吸一口气，然后另一队的找球手以最快的速度飞向德拉科时，她把脸埋进格雷的肩膀裡，他把那暴力的球引向了她的朋友。

〝可恶！〞她听到格雷说，她抬头看到波特在泥巴裡。〝小浑蛋又抓到了飞贼，〞格雷补充道。

〝我们输了，〞布雷司阴沉地说。

〝我讨厌这个比赛，〞赫敏小声抱怨。


	4. Chapter 4

4─二年级，第二部分

〝谁？〞西奥递给德拉科一大杯南瓜汁，疑惑地盯着米里看。

〝科林‧克里维，〞那女孩再次说。〝你知道的啊，那个带着相机，到处跟着波特的小格兰芬多。〞

西奥瞥了一眼德拉科，枯燥地说，〝我们并不全都放够多的注意力在波特身上好知道他粉丝俱乐部的成员有谁，米里。〞

〝嗯，他本来要去医院厢房探望波特，在比赛后他得重新长骨头，你知道的，因为洛哈特失败地修復他断掉的手臂，他被石化了。跟那隻猫一样。〞

〝那孩子很烦人，〞潘西说。〝对于我不会随时都再遇到他跟他的蠢相机，我不感到抱歉。〞

〝他很没礼貌，〞赫敏耸肩说。〝他好像从没想过，大家可能不喜欢他随时都把那东西推到人家面前。〞

〝我不知道他在烦你，〞德拉科说，露出一个危险的表情，她在桌底下踢了踢他。

〝我可以照顾自己，德拉科。别再当一个过度保护的哥哥了。〞

布雷司突然开始咳嗽，赫敏斜眼看着他，停止说话很长一段时间，他挥挥手要她别再看了。

〝他想要拍下所有霍格沃兹麻瓜出身的肖像，而且他听不懂拒绝。听不懂‵谢谢，但我没兴趣。′听不懂‵不要。′听不懂‵滚开。′〞她耸肩。〝我想‵如果你再把那东西放到我面前，我会把它摔成碎片，而且世上任何修復如初都没办法修好它，′他终于听懂了。〞

〝他回你什麽？〞德拉科问，而赫敏的脸开始变红，他怒视着她。〝告诉我，〞他坚持着。

〝我想是像‵自大的斯莱特林′这种话，〞她生气地说。〝我说了，他很没礼貌。〞

〝我有听到，〞文森特用塞满司康饼的嘴说。〝他说你是个以为自己比所有人都还厉害的自大斯莱特林婊子。〞

赫敏耸耸肩，嘴巴封得紧紧的。〝嗯，是啊，〞她说，〝我可能是个婊子，但至少我不会骚扰别人去拍他们不感兴趣的肖像。〞

〝你为什麽会想跟一群像那样的泥巴—麻瓜出身在一起呢？〞潘西问。〝又不是说你跟他们志趣相投。〞

〝正是那样。〞赫敏对那女孩微笑。〝如果他说他想要拍所有斯莱特林二年级生的肖像，我可能会感兴趣。〞

〝说到麻瓜，〞达芙妮说，而赫敏笑了笑。

〝我会要我妈妈去买多点。〞

〝更多麻瓜？〞西奥问，所有女孩都开始咯咯笑，潘西低声说，〝别担心，西奥。〞

…

花了好几天才完全科林‧克里维被石化这件事，意思是，完全地散播出去。〝密室已经被打开了，〞学生们互相低语。〝麻瓜出身全都有危险。〞

〝某人得跟着她到所有地方，〞德拉科坚持。〝让其他学院照顾好他们自己，斯莱特林只保护自己人。〞

…

当赫敏承认她打算要待在霍格沃兹过圣诞节，德拉科也立刻决定他要留下。〝但，〞他对她说，〝如果我其中一天没带你回家吃晚餐，我母亲会对我很失望。〞

〝那好像不是史上最糟糕的结果，〞赫敏说，德拉科只是笑了笑。

…

大家都对决斗课程这个主意很感兴趣，可能是开学后赫敏第一次想要参加的课外活动。抽象地学习咒语是很好，但学会真的去使用，嗯，那听起来好多了。

西奥和布雷司在得知谁筹画了这个课程时都低吼了几声，赫敏怒视着他们。洛哈特大步地穿越教室，他的袍子飘动着，她几乎不能呼吸了。布雷司看向她，对她笑了笑。

斯内普靠着聚集着斯莱特林的那面牆，看着另一个教授带着谦虚的笑容解释着课程的规则。当两个男人为了在开始前给学生们示范而决斗时，斯内普悠閒自信地拿着他的魔杖，洛哈特则是手忙脚乱。她有点紧张。决斗，她想，不是什麽秀技巧的地方。当斯内普说出〝除你武器！〞一道深红色的光把洛哈特轰到后头，当她的学院替他们的院长欢呼时，她打量地看着身穿黑衣，并不吸引人的魔药教授。

洛哈特开始喋喋不休地说除你武器是个非常基本的咒语而且是很好的示范，但斯内普没有感到—当她在想怎麽去除对手的武器时，她把洛哈特逐出脑外。大多数人都会察觉到那个咒语吗？怎样进攻比较好：炫技或是基本又好的施咒呢？

〝我想某人的小暗恋已经，呃，破碎了，〞布雷司对德拉科低语，他看向赫敏并露出邪恶的笑容。

〝那是个示范对决，〞这便是她所有的反驳。

学生们被快速的配对，看到斯内普把德拉科跟波特配在一起，赫敏并不是很惊讶。当他把她跟一个格兰芬多的女孩配在一起时，她给了他一个不愉快的表情，他在她耳边低语，〝如果我要把这个小蠢蛋带到医护室，我会感到非常麻烦。精巧地施咒，格兰杰小姐。〞

她对另一个对她上下打量的女孩礼貌地点头，她说，〝我不知道麻瓜会被分到斯莱特林。〞

〝他们不会，〞赫敏同意着说。〝但女巫会。〞

〝现在，〞洛哈特说。〝数到三，只能去除武器。一。二。三。〞

当三完整地从那男人的嘴裡说出来时，赫敏就已经把另一个女孩的魔杖拿在手中了，她转身想看她朋友那边的情况。波特对德拉科吼了一个咧嘴呼拉拉，她感到生气。只能去除武器，是吧？德拉科倒下来，对着那不痛不痒的咒语咯咯笑，但他还是射出了一个跳舞咒，波特开始乱跳。

〝够了！〞斯内普喊着，停下了两人的咒语。赫敏把魔杖丢回给她没用的对手，往德拉科的方向走去，但被西奥拉住了。

〝他必须这样做，〞西奥嘶声说。〝你不能保护他。〞

〝波特—〞

〝没有遵守规矩？〞西奥对她的问题嗤笑着。〝这对你来说很意外吗？〞

她把手臂交叉在胸前，但让西奥把她拉住。

〝我们再试一次，就这一对，〞洛哈特说。〝我们会让你们试试如何抵挡这些不友善的咒语。〞洛哈特带走哈利，开始示范给他一些複杂，有许多手部摆动的咒语。赫敏鄙视地看着他。同时，斯内普在德拉科耳边低声教学着。

当决斗开始时德拉科大喊〝乌龙出洞！〞赫敏有些惊讶地看着一条又大又黑的蛇从德拉科魔杖的尖端出现，它往僵硬的波特的方向移动。

〝如果你怕了，波特，〞斯内普散漫地说，〝我可以把它弄走。〞

〝我来吧，〞洛哈特说，夸张地摆动着他的魔杖，那条蛇被弹到空中。当它掉到地面上时，它就在一个赫敏不知道的男孩的正前方，它拉起它的身子，准备好要攻击。

波特嘶声对蛇说了某些无法理解的话，然后它就倒在地上了。赫敏困惑地看向布雷司，但那男孩以冷酷的表情打量着波特。她看回眼前上演的闹剧，那个被拯救的男孩对着波特大叫，跑出教室。人们开始远离波特，他看起来就跟她一样困惑，直到西奥在她耳边说，〝所以，他是个蛇佬腔，〞然后她明白了。

她看向对着她笑的德拉科，然后看向斯内普，他以一个难与理解的表情对上她疑惑的脸，他挥挥魔杖那隻蛇便消失成一团黑烟。

…

〝所以，现在我们知道他是个蛇佬腔，〞德拉科说，〝我们能讨论他是不是继承人了吗？〞

〝如果我们听到他吹嘘，〞赫敏犹豫地说，〝或我们问他关于这个的问题，他会告诉我们—但我们得破坏很多规定，得偷熘到格兰芬多的公共休息室，还要—〞

〝我们要怎麽做？〞德拉科眯着眼问。

〝有一个办法，〞她承认。〝但可能很危险，而且—〞

西奥转了转眼珠。〝你打算要在近期内告诉我们吗？〞

〝複方汤剂，〞她说。〝斯内普教授在课堂上说过。很难做，但它能让你变成另一个人。我们可以变成，嗯，韦斯莱跟他总是看着波特的小妹妹，而且—没人会知道是我们！波特会告诉我们所有事，如果他以为我们是他亲爱的粉丝俱乐部的一员。〞

西奥缓缓地点头。〝我们的动作得快，如果我记得没错，它只有一个小时的时效。〞

〝我们得怎麽拿到製作方法？〞德拉科问。

〝图书馆禁区，〞她说。〝我会要求斯内普给我，我不知道，额外魔药研究的准许。你们知道他会批准的。〞

〝他的确十分喜欢你。〞德拉科说。

〝当一个好学生又不是什麽错。〞她说，甩了甩她的头髮。

〝梅林，〞西奥抱怨着。〝甩那东西时小心点。你可能会弄瞎别人。〞

…

〝强力药剂？〞斯内普问，冷笑看着赫敏；她，西奥，和德拉科站在他的办公桌前，她装着一个她希望是很纯真的表情。〝如果你打算要试着做进阶魔药，我说实在的不希望你计画偷我的补给品，然后在一个肮髒的厕所地板上煮魔药，格兰杰小姐。〞

〝我，呃—〞当他拿出羽毛笔批准她的要求时，她结巴地说。

〝我会允许你每个礼拜有一小时能到我的私人实验室，不被人打扰，〞他说。〝真可惜我没办法提供符合你学业需求的进阶课程，但总是会有少数几个同时拥有才华跟勤劳的学生，这会比有个人指导还要更好。〞

当她说出她的感谢时，他烦躁地对他们挥挥手。〝走吧，格兰杰小姐，别忘了带走你的纯血小跟班。我没有时间帮你做随便是什麽激起你兴趣的小计划，所以拜託不要试着杀死自己。〞他停了一会儿。〝或弄乱我的实验室。看到它在不是我离开时的状态下，我会非常不高兴。〞

〝嗯，〞当他们离开时西奥说，〝我想我们知道哪件事会让他更不开心，你死掉或是他的实验室被弄乱。〞

〝噢，我不知道，〞赫敏看回教室的门。〝我想他不太喜欢我死在他的实验室后，他得填写的那些文书资料。〞

…

赫敏对煮魔药没有任何问题，她把她的魔药放好，在轻轻关上门，跟西奥，她今晚被分配到的保镳碰面前，渴望地看着那拥有许多存货又整洁的实验室。

〝说真的，〞她抱怨，〝我很好。我真的不需要到哪裡都有一个纯血保镳保护我对抗波特。〞

西奥看着她，然后说，〝嗯，当你在那裡做我们的魔药时，他被发现站在另一个被石化的麻瓜出身旁边，所以我必须保护你，你不能一个人。〞

〝什麽？〞她惊讶地看着他。〝他为什麽还在学校？他在一个被害者的身旁被发现，但他们还是在保护他？这怎麽—〞

〝救世之星，〞西奥短短地说。〝他摆脱了黑魔王，所以—〞

〝没人找到过，〞她说，西奥转过来尖声说，〝什麽？〞

〝伏地魔，〞她有耐心地说。〝他们从没找到他的尸体。我不会说他‵去世′了。我会说他‵消失′了。〞

…

圣诞假期很愉悦。虽然波特还有所有的韦斯莱都留在学校，但德拉科，西奥，和格雷也留下了。她不断检查她的魔药，依要求添加材料；斯内普睁一隻眼闭一隻眼地看着她来回他的实验室，但他什麽都没说。在圣诞节当天，他们四个都要去马尔福庄园吃晚餐，这被称为一个‵必要的出席′。

〝只要—有礼貌就好。〞德拉科紧张地说。〝父亲已经很喜欢你了，但如果妈妈决定你是—只要有礼貌就好，可以吗？〞

〝我对大人一向很有礼貌，〞赫敏轻藐地说。

〝她很有礼貌，〞格雷同意。〝她会踢你，她总是会告诉我们滚开，但对教授们，她永远都不会做错事。连斯内普都喜欢她。〞

〝麦格不喜欢我，〞她反驳。

〝当然不，〞格雷嗤笑着。〝你可是个肮髒的斯莱特林。〞

然而，在马尔福家，当一个‵肮髒的斯莱特林′很明显是个好处。马尔福夫人对格雷和西奥大惊小怪地说他们长得很快，然后才跟赫敏问好。她伸手说，〝欢迎，亲爱的。谢谢你照顾我的德拉科。他有时很冲动，会让他陷入各种窘境。〞

赫敏摇了摇那女人的手，然后微笑，带着些许紧张的音调说，〝我想德拉科照顾我比较多，夫人。自从我被分到斯莱特林之后，他几乎没有让我离开过他的视线。〞

〝别听她的，〞西奥散漫地说。〝当韦斯莱烦德拉科时，她至少有一次用魔杖威胁他，而且第一次决斗课程时，当波特作弊对德拉科施咒，我得实际去抓住她，不让她攻击他。〞

赫敏的脸涨红。〝西奥让那听起来更糟了。〞

纳西莎‧马尔福看似对她缺少端庄，淑女的样子并没有感到不开心，反而当她带着所有孩子到一间小的起居室时，她问她觉得斯莱特林怎麽样，那把紧张都赶走了。赫敏笑得没有那麽慌张了。〝我被偏差地对待，〞她承认，〝但我无法想像我在其他学院会更开心。〞

〝那正是我以前感觉到的，〞马尔福夫人同意，〝但，当然，身为一个布莱克，我没什麽好怀疑我会被分到哪。〞

赫敏快速地给了德拉科一个困惑的表情，他解释着，〝有些家族几乎总是被分到同一个学院，或另一个。妈妈是布莱克家族的，他们几乎总是都被分到斯莱特林，像马尔福跟诺特。〞

〝还有高尔，〞格雷补充。

〝韦斯莱总是在格兰芬多，〞德拉科结束他的话。

〝一个麻瓜出身被分到斯莱特林是很罕见的，〞纳西莎‧马尔福继续说。〝当我听到德拉科的新朋友是个麻瓜出身，我得说，我有点害怕大家会让你觉得不欢迎。德拉科可能会让你觉得不欢迎。〞

〝不会！〞赫敏迅速地确保，没有注意到她与她丈夫交换的小笑容。〝德拉科让我觉得很好。有些其它学院的人表现得—不是很友善，但斯莱特林的每个人—〞

〝有一个男孩，〞格雷说，但西奥嗤笑着。

〝她处理好他了，之后几乎六个四年级都在欺负他。任何欺负赫敏的人都会尝到苦头；我们照顾自己人。〞

〝永远都是如此，〞卢修斯‧马尔福平淡地说。〝之后也会是这样。德拉科，当我们等晚餐准备好前，为什麽不带你的朋友们去看后阳台的风景呢？我相信你们会想要有一点时间离开大人们有压力的陪伴。〞

听懂了大人们要他们离开，孩子们跟着德拉科到另一个房间，他们的确淡淡听到了这个房间景象的赞赏，然后他们开始他们对波特是否为真的继承人的推测，如果是真的，有人让他能解释吗？

纳西莎看着卢修斯。〝我必须说，你说的没错。〞

〝我知道你会同意我。斯内普告诉我她在他的实验室裡煮複方汤剂，完全没有任何指导。〞

〝那对一个二年级的学生不是有点进阶吗？〞

〝十分进阶。〞卢修斯看着她。〝显然，孩子们计画把自己变成韦斯莱们，试着查出波特是不是斯莱特林的继承人。〞

纳西莎大笑，一个愉悦的颤音传到阳台，让德拉科紧张地看回来他父母在的房间。〝你不打算阻止他们？〞

〝当然不。他们的初衷值得被鼓励，而且他们没办法伤害自己；斯内普告诉我魔药做得很完美。他们会有一趟小冒险，而且能跟彼此联繫得更紧。〞

〝你真的对一个麻瓜出身没问题？〞纳西莎确认着，卢修斯看向那群孩子。

〝对这一个没问题，〞他说。〝每个繁殖者都知道有时你需要一个外来种来增强基因。〞他看回他的妻子。〝他去年圣诞给她一个玻璃珠手鍊，你知道吗？〞

〝真的？〞她靠着她的椅背微笑。〝直到我们，噢，十三岁你才这样做。她有戴着吗？〞

〝没有在公开场合戴，〞卢修斯承认。〝但他没有因此哭得很惨，所以我猜她让他知道她很喜欢。〞

〝我得好好弄一下她的头髮，〞纳西莎说，卢修斯笑了笑。

〝我相信当她年纪到的时候你会把她打扮得很合宜，亲爱的。〞

…

晚餐时纳西莎问了赫敏关于她父母的事，她注意到那女孩安静地转移麻瓜世界的话题，然后她问她对麻瓜研究的想法。

〝噢，〞西奥低吼着说，〝又来了。〞

当纳西莎看到赫敏投以西奥的表情时，她藏住了她被逗乐的样子。〝那是浪费时间，〞女孩磨着她的牙说，然后看向纳西莎，〝我很抱歉，夫人。希望那不是你认为很特别的课程。〞

〝不是，〞纳西莎向那女孩确保，短暂地看着卢修斯的目光。〝我很好奇为什麽你觉得那是，如你所说的‵浪费时间′。我很确定他们没有强迫你上这堂课？〞

〝不，当然没有。〞赫敏说。〝毕竟，那是堂选修课，我们之中没有人上。但它还是浪费了很多资源。没有人会离开巫师界去跟麻瓜一起生活，这是不可能的。〞

〝说的很对，〞卢修斯说。

〝但，〞赫敏继续说，〝像我一样的人每年都会加入魔法界。〞

〝噢，我不这麽觉得，〞纳西莎喃喃着。〝我不觉得像你一样的人会这麽常加入魔法界。〞

赫敏看着她，有点疑惑，德拉科开始噎到他的水。〝你还好吗？〞西奥问，德拉科低声说着，〝没事，我没事。〞

〝你刚才说，〞纳西莎提醒她，赫敏对着德拉科皱眉，然后回到她其中一个小毛病。

〝学校浪费在教不在乎的巫师去用一支麻瓜手机上的资源可以被用在教麻瓜出身像巫师社会习俗这样的东西。西奥试着教我，但连一本我能读的书都没有，而我总是很害怕我说错话。每件事都有规则，可是我不知道规则是什麽！〞赫敏以一个几乎是哀号的语调结束她的话，纳西莎再次对卢修斯微笑。

〝有一本书，〞当她下令要小精灵清理并送上甜点时说。〝事实上，有几本。我会把它们的副本送去给你。我承认可能与跟长大听着沃尔布加阿姨无止尽的说教不一样，但可能会比较没有那麽不愉快。〞

〝除非我完全看错那个孩子，〞卢修斯后来说，〝你下次看到她时，她连最难懂的礼节都会记住。〞

…

魔药已经做好了，他们全都惊愕地盯着那滚动的液体。赫敏从棍子上挂着的洗衣物偷来了袍子，红色跟金色在实验室裡看起来很耀眼。〝每个人都有一根头髮了吗？〞赫敏问，西奥拿出了二根红头髮。

〝一个是跟我们同年的蠢蛋，一个是他的小妹。〞

〝那你是谁？〞赫敏问。

〝我，〞他有点自傲地说，〝要帮你们把风。〞

〝懦夫，〞她抱怨。〝你不相信我的魔药技术？〞

西奥大笑。〝你们两个去骗圣人波特。我会确保韦斯莱们不会去打扰你们。〞

德拉科拿了一根头髮，把它放到烧杯裡，在那液体滚动冒泡然后回復正常并变成橘红色时畏缩了一下。赫敏拿了那根较长的头髮，在她把它放到魔药裡后，她看着整个瓶子裡的液体冒泡，几乎是要凝固了，之后它便变成深红色还有一些黑点。

〝哼，〞西奥说。〝真没预料到那个，女韦斯莱的本质竟然有点黑暗。〞

〝乾杯？〞德拉科问，赫敏对他笑了笑，把她整个瓶子举起来。两个男孩看着她好像要融化跟冒泡的样子，然后在他们面前站着一个娇小，瞪着他们看的红头髮女孩。

〝嗯，〞她说，被她不一样的声音吓得几乎要跳起来。〝成功了？〞

〝成功了。〞德拉科说，一口喝下他的药水。他融化并转变，直到罗恩‧韦斯莱站在实验室裡。〝我觉得我变笨了，〞当西奥拿给他他的格兰芬多袍子时，他抱怨着。

〝你变丑了，那是真的。〞

〝我开始为那女孩感到抱歉，〞当赫敏把袍子穿上时，她说。〝你能想像拥有这种髮色吗？〞

〝你跟潘西用那些麻瓜时尚杂誌来往得太久了，〞西奥嗤笑着说。〝当我把真的韦斯莱们弄晕并且让他们停在一种丑陋又丢人的妥当姿势时，停止担心那个迷你红髮女孩的造型悲剧，而是去拷问她的愚蠢英雄〞德拉科和赫敏都看向他，他耸耸肩。〝家丑不外扬。〞

德拉科做出一种要窒息的噪音，赫敏以一种完全噁心的表情皱着她的脸。〝你真的很邪恶，西奥。你是想让我吐吗？〞

当他们三个离开实验室时，他露出了邪恶的笑容。

…

斯内普看着那两个孩子转变，并漫步走出他的实验室。他很好奇，如果黑魔王真的回归了，他会怎麽看待一个麻瓜出身悄悄地被带到他其中一个主要支持者的家庭中心？

...

西奥走向另一边去击晕真正的两个韦斯莱家的孩子。他们会在数小时后发现，他们晕倒在彼此的手臂裡，这可以燃起持续好几年的八卦了。

德拉科跟赫敏在图书馆外找到波特。

〝你在这，〞他对德拉科说。〝她怎麽在这？〞

〝我妈想要我看好她，〞德拉科无趣地说。〝你跟这密室的事怎麽样了？〞

〝嗯，〞波特说，无精打采地靠着牆，〝走开。〞

〝不要。〞赫敏说，怒视着那男孩。

〝只要她远离马尔福，她会没事的。〞波特说。〝我爱你妈妈，但我不明白为什麽你要当保母？〞

〝你说‵远离马尔福′是什麽意思？〞赫敏问，试着控制她的声音。

〝嗯，马尔福很明显是继承人。哪个纯血能比他还要惹人嫌？〞

德拉科厌恶地看着波特，但还是设法说话，〝我不这麽觉得，伙伴。他跟那个格兰杰女孩不是朋友吗？她可不是纯血。〞

〝天，〞波特皱着脸。〝那个书虫。你能相信他带她回家过圣诞吗？我会很乐意在那小家族聚会上当牆上的苍蝇。我赌他的父母讨厌他跟她当朋友。〞他好像对这个想法感到开心。〝我正在看霍格沃兹：一段历史，而且上次密室被打开时一个麻瓜出身死了。我很好奇，如果有人这次死了，邓布利多会不会终于想到要把马尔福赶走。〞

〝你确定是马尔福？〞赫敏问。

〝不然会是谁？〞波特皱眉。〝我希望邓布利多把那个无赖踢出学校。我对每个人都觉得是我感到疲倦，因为蛇佬腔。还有那些声音。我问了帕瓦蒂，但她要求要读我的牌。如果我听到声音，好像塔罗牌可以帮我一样。〞他愤怒地说。〝真不公平，你知道的。〞

〝并不完全是不公平，〞赫敏说，波特看着她。

〝上次是谁打开了密室？〞赫敏问，波特则耸耸肩。

〝我不知道。你为什麽还在这？〞他不友善地问。〝你不是有小女孩的事要做吗，金妮？〞

〝我想我有，〞她说，慢慢走离走廊。

德拉科叹气，说了声抱歉，然后便追向她。

〝嗯，〞一当其他人不在听力范围内，她便说，〝不是他。真好奇是谁。〞

…

当整个学校都相信波特是继承人而他们知道他不是时，真的很难享受在其中。〝我想知道，〞当赫敏把一本本的书拉来拉去时，她低语，她读遍了所有能找到关于密室的文献。〝什麽会石化东西？〞她问，头深深埋在书裡，连西奥的嘲笑都解救不了她。

德拉科终于放弃到处跟着她，因为她不是到教室，就是到图书馆坐在书堆中。看起来够安全的，在几个月内都没有攻击发生了。他们想，或许继承人跟他训练良好的怪物很警惕，因为现在整个学校都处在高度警戒的状态。

〝马尔福先生。〞德拉科从他试着再拉长两吋的论文中抬头。斯内普教授站在休息室的门口。〝你能好心点跟着我吗？〞他的语调不允许任何争辩，德拉科把他的论文放进包裡，他站起来。

〝我明白你跟格兰杰小姐是—很特别的朋友。〞那男人说，他的嘴角上扬的角度不像是个冷笑。

〝我们—她是我最要好的朋友之一，〞德拉科谨慎地说。〝但没什麽互相喜欢之类的事。〞

〝诺特先生。〞斯内普更深入地看进休息室，西奥跳了起来。〝跟着我们，如果你愿意。〞

男孩们看着彼此，当斯内普领着他们到医护室时，慢慢地感到恐惧。在他打开门前，他说。〝这可能会惊吓到你们，但格兰杰小姐被攻击了，就跟其他学院被攻击的学生一样。〞

德拉科站在门口一阵子，他看像冻结在床上的赫敏，然后他冲向前，跪在她的床边。〝赫敏，〞他低语。〝你能听到我吗？我是德拉科。我在这裡，赫敏。我在这裡。〞

〝你能解释这个吗？〞庞弗雷夫人拿起了一个小手镜，德拉科摇了摇头。他看向西奥，他也摇摇头，之后他拉了一张椅子到他朋友的床边。

〝赫敏，〞西奥说。〝这不公平。你不能就这样被石化。没有你我们要怎麽拿更多分打败格烂芬多呢？〞在句子的最后，他哽咽了。

斯内普让他们坐下陪她几分钟，然后平平地说，〝我会护送你们回去地牢。现在在执行严格的宵禁，学生们必须留在他们的宿舍，除了课堂以及用餐时间。〞

〝我要留下，〞德拉科说，没有看向斯内普。

〝马尔福先生，〞斯内普说，现在他冷笑着。〝你告知我，你跟格兰杰小姐没有任何情愫。那是不对的吗？〞男孩摇摇头，斯内普说，〝那麽你得立刻跟我回到你的宿舍。〞他软化了他的语调又说，〝如果你希望寄给你父亲关于发生在格兰杰小姐身上的事的讯息，我会确保他收到。〞

…

卢修斯‧马尔福隔天大步走进学校，袍子在身后摆动着。〝邓布利多，〞他说，在大厅与校长打招呼。〝我需要一个解释。〞

〝马尔福先生，〞邓布利多说，语调轻柔但眼神锐利。〝怎麽有荣幸让你到此拜访呢？〞

〝你真的想在这裡谈？〞卢修斯环视着大厅，一群群的学生甚至没假装不是在看他们的方向。当邓布利多没有回应时，他眯着眼说，〝很好。我被校董会託付要来暂停你的职位。〞他从一个口袋裡拿出一卷文件，把它交给校长。〝你会发现所有事都处理好了，十二个签名都在上面。〞

〝你要威胁几个人才能得到所有签名？〞接近两人的麦格教授问。

〝一个都不用。〞卢修斯看向她。〝我相信你很习惯几乎完全自治的运作，米勒娃，但当好几个学生被某个你们找不到，更不用说阻止的怪物攻击且石化时，人们会开始反对这种运作。你们以为你们可以包住火，只因为受害者全是麻瓜出身吗？因为没有一个他们的父母知道你无法解释你十分缺乏能力的一堆控诉？〞

〝我不知道你这麽关心麻瓜出身的命运，卢修斯。〞邓布利多装得很冷静地说。

〝你一直以来都高估我对纯血的感觉，〞卢修斯轻视地说。〝别试着猜测我是那样的人，只因为我不跟你一样对那些我们都反对的黑魔法跟巫师传统有着狭隘的意见。我相信我儿子的好朋友是个麻瓜出身，而且对于这件事，你可不曾听过任何一点责怪从我嘴裡说出来，你也不会听到。她是个可爱的女孩。我被告知，她同时也被石化躺在医护室的病床上，她的父母完全没有收到通知。〞

〝你把格兰杰小姐放在你的羽翼下保护着，〞邓布利多说，与麦格交换了眼神。

〝如果你喜欢，你可以那样想。〞卢修斯‧马尔福打量着另一个男人。〝不过，我想你现在得离开了。〞

〝阿不思，〞麦格反对，〝你不能离开。在你离开后，肯定会有一波攻击。〞

〝如果我被校董会停职，米勒娃，我当然得走。〞邓布利多平淡地说。〝但是，我永远都不会真的离开霍格沃兹。〞

〝这的确很有诗意，〞卢修斯‧马尔福说。〝然而，我发现比起那些在医护室裡孩子的健康，我并不是那麽在乎你诗意的句子。〞

…

德拉科来回走动，以对任何在听他说话的人夸耀他父亲摆脱邓布利多来掩饰他为赫敏感到的恐惧。〝这个地方有史以来最糟糕的校长，〞他说。〝偏袒又没能力的老蠢蛋。或许现在我们能有一个有深度的校长。〞

在魔药课时，他试着不去看赫敏的空位，他对斯内普说，〝或许你能当校长，先生。〞

〝邓布利多只是被停职，〞斯内普透过他封紧嘴唇的笑容说。

〝仍然，〞德拉科坚持，〝我敢确定你有我父亲支持，先生。我很惊讶这个学校还没关闭。谁知道怪物下次会攻击谁。〞他讨厌地看着波特。〝或许是你，波特。或许下次那东西会真的完成它的工作。〞

…

〝她没事的，〞西奥在休息室说。潘西和达芙妮紧抓着他们的杂誌坐着，手指翻动着有不会动的麻瓜模特的内页，一页又一页翻过他们没在看的眼睛。〝没事的，〞西奥再次说。

〝我们听到了，〞德拉科厉声说。

〝你不是唯一一个会担心的人，〞布雷司说。

…

〝一定是德拉科‧马尔福，〞一个女孩在大厅裡对另一个女孩说。〝那些马尔福跟黑魔王有深交，你知道那些斯莱特林是什麽样子。〞

〝不可能，〞另一个女孩摇摇头。〝他不会伤害赫敏‧格兰杰。她被石化的这段期间，他像半个疯子。〞

…

德拉科坐在赫敏身旁。他每天课后到晚餐前这段时间都会到医护室，好读给她一些他最喜欢的书。庞弗雷夫人坚持她听不到，但他只是耸耸肩。她没做什麽回应，除了眼中会露出烦躁的神情，但他受不了坐在那裡不做任何事，当他不在那的时候，他只能担心。

〝赫敏，〞他说，把书放下，握住她的手。〝我—我希望你在这。我不知道怎麽做，你是需要我帮忙的人。我父亲寄信给你的父母，告诉他们你病了，告诉他们药就要准备好了。邓布利多甚至没通知他们所有发生的事。〞他把他的手指放在她僵硬，紧握的手上，当他发现她紧握的拳头裡有东西时，他皱起眉。

〝蛇怪，〞他吸气，读着她手上的纸条。〝当然是了。你这聪明的女孩。〞

他跑过走廊，找着西奥。〝她想出来了，〞当他找到那男孩时，他气喘吁吁地说。〝那是个蛇怪。〞

〝一定是，〞西奥说，看着德拉科手裡的纸条。〝梅林，德拉科。我们应该要想到的。〞

他们都没发现，当哈利‧波特看到德拉科飞奔过来时，他躲进了阴影中。

…

布雷司看着那纸条。〝我们要自己追踪这东西吗？〞

德拉科转了转他的眼珠。〝你是笨蛋吗？你想面对某种故事中住在密室裡的妖怪？你想自杀吗？我们告诉我父亲，让他带一个真的专家来处理这东西。〞

〝浑蛋，〞布雷司低声抱怨，但他的肩膀因为鬆了一口气而垂了下来。

…

当卢修斯‧马尔福抵达时，学校是一团糟。〝发生什麽事了？〞当他走向校长办公室时，他问。〝米勒娃，〞当门打开，揭露出阿不思‧邓布利多时，他快速停下。〝阿不思。〞

〝是的。〞那男人的眼中闪闪发亮。〝听到有另一个攻击，我被唤回学校。看起来这职位好像找不到适合的人，麦格教授不肯接下这个位置。〞

〝她真是忠诚，〞卢修斯冷笑着说。〝那麽我得通知你，而不是她了。我儿子通知我，他的朋友，格兰杰小姐，之前在做研究，她辨别了那个怪物是个蛇怪。我很确定，阿不思—〞

〝是，卢修斯。〞邓布利多冷静地坐下。〝我知道。〞

〝不好意思？那为什麽你什麽事都没做呢？〞

〝但某件事已经替我做了。蛇怪已经被杀了。〞

〝那麽你知道是谁最初打开了密室吗？〞卢修斯散漫地说。

〝确实知道。〞阿不思‧邓布利多靠着椅背，看着他的反对者。〝跟五十年前那个人一样。伏地魔。然而，这次，他用一本施过咒的日记来控制一个无辜的女孩，让她做他的工作。〞

〝像故事说的一样，〞卢修斯嗤笑着。〝所以一个学生打开了密室，但你却声称她是因为被一个消失多年的男人控制？〞

〝那正是我的意思。〞

〝那麽这个学生，这个打开密室，在你眼底放出怪物的无辜女孩，我是不是该猜测你不打算处罚她呢？〞卢修斯‧马尔福看起来要抽蓄了。

〝我想被伏地魔控制已经算是个重大惩罚了，卢修斯。〞

〝我会不会完全猜测错误，这个女孩不会是你其中一个珍贵的格兰芬多吧，阿不思？或许是，一个凤凰社成员的孩子？〞

〝但卢修斯，我想你知道这个孩子是谁。〞邓布利多靠向前。〝很幸运地她被她哥哥和另一个学生给救出来了，而且很幸运地控制她的日记已经被摧毁了。如果一个卓越的纯种家族的女儿被知道在杀麻瓜出身呢？嗯，这会让她在麻瓜人工製品滥用局工作的父亲丢脸，更不用说他的工作是要追捕黑魔法製品，不是吗？〞他们停止了好一段时间。

卢修斯‧马尔福眯着他的眼，他和另一个老巫师盯着彼此。终于，卢修斯开口，〝这事还没结束。〞

邓布利多微笑，〝如果更多汤姆‧里德尔在学时用的东西被发现在我学生的手上，我会知道要去哪裡调查，卢修斯。去看看你在医护室的小朋友。我很确定她会很高兴得知你是她不幸事件的肇事者。〞

…

〝我很抱歉，孩子，〞卢修斯说，把她的头髮拨离她的脸。赫敏对他困惑地眨眨眼。德拉科在他父亲身后踱步，看起来既紧张又尴尬。〝我们处于战争中，虽然这是个冷酷的战争，但我从没试图要让你成为一个受害者。〞

〝我—〞赫敏嚥了嚥口水，试着恢復她的想法。〝你不用向我道歉，先生。〞

〝儘管如此，我坚持你接受我的道歉。〞

〝我—〞她看向咬着嘴唇且耸着肩的德拉科。〝那是当然的，〞她最终说。

〝你这个夏天会来庄园跟我们待几个礼拜吧，〞卢修斯平顺地说。〝达芙妮跟西奥也会在，所以不用担心有任何不妥当的事。〞

〝我—我很乐意。〞

卢修斯陪孩子们走出学校搭火车，把一隻手放在赫敏肩上。他看向邓布利多，当他们三个走出去迎接夏天时，他看了回来。


	5. Chapter 5

5—三年级，第一部分

与马尔福一家的暑假十分的有趣。赫敏和达芙妮晚上会躲在床单下看麻瓜时尚杂誌，当西奥和德拉科骑着扫帚绕着马尔福庄园周边的公园炫耀技巧时，他们会嘲笑男孩们，纳西莎‧马尔福会带着两个女孩出去做头髮和指甲，然后再吃午餐。那是个〝女巫们的一天〞，那女人自傲地向她的朋友们炫耀两个女孩。当第一个女人靠近他们的桌子时，赫敏感到紧张，她冷酷又散漫地说，〝我当然知道格林格拉斯家族，但我不相信我之前听过格兰杰这个名字。〞

〝噢，〞纳西莎‧马尔福手裡拿着红酒杯说，〝我们的赫敏是麻瓜出身。她是自—天知道多久年来，第一个被分到斯莱特林的麻瓜出身。她是年级裡最好的学生，你知道吗。卢修斯跟我都很喜欢她。〞

〝你总是能找到宝石，纳西莎，〞她的朋友说，对着两个女孩微笑，而那便是所有事了。

〝你喜欢他吗？〞当他们最后一晚待在庄园，坐在他们的房间时，达芙妮边看着法版Vogue裡的鞋子边问。

〝我当然喜欢他，〞赫敏低语。〝自从分院后我们就是最好的朋友。〞

〝嗯哼。你喜欢他吗？〞达芙妮继续说。〝因为他的父母喜欢你。〞

〝那很重要吗？〞赫敏没有看着她的朋友问。

〝很重要，〞达芙妮说。〝相信我，很重要。你还没回答呢。〞

〝你呢？〞赫敏问，躲避掉那问题。〝你喜欢西奥吗？〞

〝我不知道。〞达芙妮把杂誌放下来一阵子。〝我是说，我喜欢他，但他母亲去世了，而他的父亲是个—我不确定我的父母会不会同意，你知道吗？但他们让我来这裡，所以或许吧？又或者他们以为马尔福们想凑合我跟德拉科？那会存在一样的问题，你知道吗？〞

〝并不完全是那样，〞赫敏叹气承认着。她读了所有纳西莎‧马尔福寄给她的书，不断重複地读，直到她把所有内容都记下来，但这些纯血做的小事情还是很困惑她。你不能像男孩一样，你必须通过所有父母亲的奇怪审查，而且他也假设你的父母在意，达芙妮的父母的确在意，但她的可不。她不知道为什麽达芙妮的父母不喜欢西奥的父亲。〝反正，我们只是小孩。〞

达芙妮摇摇头。〝如果我父母不喜欢他，那就没必要—只是我没什麽选项，你知道吗？〞

〝你想选什麽选修课？〞赫敏问，看着她面前的列表，她从这个非常不舒服的话题换成另一个。。〝我没办法决定，但我在想算术占卜还有古代如尼文。〞

〝你当然是了，〞达芙妮嗤笑着，然后回到她的杂誌上。〝你觉得这双怎麽样。〞

〝看起来很不舒适，〞赫敏看向那张图片，皱起她的鼻子。〝那是紫色的。还有那个高度。你要怎麽穿着走？〞

〝那是双薇薇安‧韦斯特伍德，〞达芙妮叹气说。〝你怎麽能成为纳西莎‧马尔福的小亲爱，同时又对衣服这麽没兴趣。〞

…

〝我知道一个秘密，〞潘西用唱腔在火车上说。

〝什麽？〞布雷司看向她。

〝波特把他的阿姨像气球一样充气。意外魔法。〞女孩看起来很自傲。

〝对施展意外魔法来说，他年纪是不是有点太大了？〞德拉科散漫地说，明显地欣赏着潘西紧身的上衣。〝像尿裤子之类的，如果你两岁就没什麽疑虑，但这个年纪还这样就太丢人了，还以为救世之星能有点自我控制。〞

〝猜他没有，〞她对他投来的目光感到自负。

达芙妮看着赫敏，丢给潘西一件袍子。〝最好在某人因为你没穿校服扣你分前把这穿上。你看起来像乞丐。〞

〝他被开除了吗？〞赫敏从她的算术占卜书中抬起头。〝拜託谁告诉我他被开除了。〞

〝赫敏，〞达芙妮说。〝告诉潘西她看起来像个乞丐。〞

〝嗯？〞赫敏看着潘西。〝那符合服装规定吗？〞

潘西转了转眼珠。〝才不，规则遵从者小姐。〞

〝衣服蛮可爱的，〞赫敏说，继续看着她的书，潘西笑了笑，她的笑声被赫敏脚边笼子裡传出的大声吼叫打断了。

〝那是什麽？〞布雷司问。

〝我买了隻猫，〞赫敏说，有点自我防卫。〝我去买书时，他看起来很孤单。〞

布雷司靠向前，拉开盖住猫笼的布。〝那是我看过最丑的猫。他叫什麽名字？丑脸？〞

〝停！〞赫敏大吼，蹲下把布重新盖好。〝他的名字是克鲁克山。你会伤到他的感情。而且，我觉得他美极了。〞

〝因为你喜欢潘西的上衣，我可不确定你有没有好品味。〞达芙妮说。

〝嘿！〞德拉科说。〝我喜欢潘西的上衣。〞

〝你是啊，〞达芙妮抱怨着。

…

〝怎麽了？〞

火车的速度变慢了，然后突然地停下。

〝不知道，〞德拉科说。〝或许波特把飞天汽车停在铁轨上。〞

潘西窃笑，但赫敏看出窗外黑暗的景象，她颤抖，就在那时，所有灯都熄了，每个车厢都只剩下黑暗。

她抓住德拉科的手，他可靠地把他们手指扣在一起，当某人发出沙沙声拉出了魔杖，她低声说，〝如果用魔法我们会有麻烦，你知道的。〞

〝甚至连开灯也一样？〞潘西问，在她轻蔑散漫的语气背后藏着颤抖。

〝你认为他们会让我们跟格烂芬多一样违反规则吗？〞赫敏回问，有几声同意的抱怨发了出来。然后，在他们可以起更多冲突前，灯又亮了，火车开始动，德拉科迅速地把手从她那拉回来。

当他们在收东西时，他们听到纳威‧隆巴顿对他其中一个枯燥的同院学生哭诉着，摄魂怪是如何（〝什麽东西在火车上？〞赫敏嘶声对西奥说。）到他们的车厢，而且波特昏倒了。〝真的很糟糕，〞纳威说着时，德拉科的眼裡闪着邪恶的光。〝我以为我再也开心不起来了。〞

赫敏低声说，〝别跟那个蠢男孩起冲突。〞

潘西笑了笑，然后说，〝你现在是他的保护者了，赫敏？我不知道你成了波特其中一个小粉丝。〞

〝我不是，〞赫敏说。〝我只是想要有一年可以不用随时都听到关于波特的事。〞

〝太迟了，〞布雷司说，当德拉科带着格雷跟文森特在他身旁，漫步到波特面前，夸张地说着他昏倒的事时，他站到她身旁。潘西跟在他们身后，身上穿着袍子，但却没扣起来，赫敏叹了口气。

〝走吧，〞西奥说。〝我们去坐好，然后就可以赌哪些学生今年会到我们的学院。〞

韦斯莱双胞胎今年竟设法克制住不去对任何一个新生发出嘘声，很快，一群看起来很紧张的十一岁孩子，包括达芙妮的妹妹，站到了每张桌子的一边，邓布利多开始他每年冗长的演说。

〝让我猜，〞达芙妮说，〝禁林还是禁止进入。〞

〝还有，偏袒，创办人，跟gimble，〞西奥带着愉悦的笑声说。

〝有个新的黑魔法防御术老师，〞赫敏说，看着高桌上的那个跟其他老师坐在一起，穿着破旧袍子的瘦男人，还有，非常奇怪地，钥匙管理员，海格，也坐在那裡。

〝不是什麽新鲜事，〞达芙妮嗤声说。

〝他看起来像从贫民窟裡找来的，〞西奥说。〝我猜这个没有人会暗恋他。〞

赫敏打了他的肩膀，他偷偷笑了笑。

〝斯内普不喜欢他，〞她说，他们全都转过去看他们的院长。他带着十分厌恶的表情盯着新来的教授。

〝对，〞格雷说，语调中带着好奇。〝他真的不喜欢他。我好奇为什麽。〞

〝你们听说了吗？〞潘西靠向前说，脸上带着开心的微笑。〝小天狼星‧布莱克逃出了阿兹卡班。〞

〝谁？〞

〝嗯。〞她显然很开心能告诉赫敏这个她不知道的八卦。〝他是个杀人犯。一个咒语就杀了十三个人。在审判后被送到阿兹卡班，我是这麽听说的。而且，他是波特的教父。〞

〝很好相信波特有个糟糕的杀人犯当教父，〞德拉科抱怨。

〝你能不能别说了？〞赫敏要求。〝如果你一直有机会就把他带到话题中，我会开始觉得你暗恋那个蠢男孩。〞

当西奥和格雷笑出声时，德拉科脸红了。

〝不是说你暗恋他有什麽不对的，〞赫敏正经地补充，然后又是一轮笑声。

〝总之，〞潘西说，怒视着赫敏，〝他明显地迷恋着波特，在牢裡也一样。一直说着‵他现在在霍格沃兹，他现在在霍格沃兹，′所以他们认为他要来这裡试着杀了他。〞

〝那男人刚才是说钥匙管理员是新的保护神奇生物教授吗？〞文森特问。他一直在听介绍，而不是有关波特还有这个那男孩要逮捕的神秘，暴力的罪犯的八卦，〝一个被抛弃的下人？他们在开玩笑吗？〞

赫敏忙着看斯内普，没能做出回复，他激烈地怒视着新教授卢平，她被吓到了。某件事非常不对劲。

…

德拉科在早餐时模彷着昏倒的样子，赢得了他不少笑声。波特晕倒在火车上的事，他还是觉得很好笑。〝一年就好，〞赫敏抱怨。〝我们就不能有一年不是在讨论波特的吗？〞

〝波特，〞当那男孩走进来时，潘西叫了他，〝摄魂怪要来了！〞

德拉科开心且贊同地对着她笑，赫敏转了转眼珠，坐到达芙妮身旁。

〝所以呢，我在读一些东西，〞她说，西奥开始低吼。

〝拜託告诉我不是霍格沃兹：一段校史，〞他说。

〝其实，是有关摄魂怪的事，〞她说。〝我们得学会怎麽召唤一种叫‵守护神′的东西来保护自己对抗他们。〞

〝为什麽，〞西奥问，〝我们需要保护自己对抗他们？〞

〝听好，〞赫敏说，〝如果学校裡有个狼人，我会试着想办法对抗那个东西。〞当她说‵狼人′时，他抖了抖。〝去年是隻蛇怪，今年是摄魂怪。至少今年我们知道是什麽。〞

〝为什麽我有种感觉这个‵守护神′什麽的不会包含在正规课程裡？〞西奥问，而赫敏怒视着他。〝好吧，〞他说，〝但只是因为我知道你不会就此善罢甘休。去想办法学会这个‵守护神′咒，然后我跟小达会跟你一起练习，好吗？〞

〝我们为什麽要答应？〞达芙妮问。

〝因为我会带Vogue来给你？〞

〝成交。〞但她大声叹气说。

…

〝赫敏。〞格雷叫她，他看起来很惨白。

〝怎麽了？〞当那男孩走近她，不断转换脚上的重心时，她问。

〝我想你得跟我来，〞他就只说了这样，她把所有的书和作业塞进包裡，当他半跑半走过走廊时跟着他。

当她看到他们正接近医护室时，她紧张地说，〝格雷—〞但他只是继续走。

她看到德拉科脱下袍子，庞弗雷夫人包扎其中一隻手臂时，鲜血浸湿了他部分被撕裂的白色衬衫，她用手复着嘴巴。〝你做了什麽？〞她问，格雷开始笑出声。

她转过去瞪着他。〝他做了什麽？〞

〝他在保护神奇生物课时被那隻大怪兽攻击了，〞潘西哼了哼鼻子，〝是吧，德德？〞

〝德德？〞赫敏看着那女孩一阵子，然后走向德拉科，看着他的脸。〝这跟波特没关係？〞她问。

〝没有，〞他抱怨着，〝而且伤口真的很痛。你可以试着有同情心一点。〞

〝我很抱歉，〞她说，听起来有些内疚。〝我假设你跟波特又起冲突了。你还好吗？告诉我发生什麽事了。〞

德拉科开始讲一个很长的故事，说着他是多无辜，只是跟随规定，有哪样的老师会真的带着危险的生物上三年级的课？赫敏停下担心几分钟去听他曲折的故事，他很明显地没事。

〝你为什麽要选那堂课？〞当他停下来喘口气时，她问。〝我是说，你是有某种秘密渴望想在动物园裡工作什麽的吗？〞

〝不然我要选什麽课？〞他抱怨，而她转了转她的眼珠。

〝我不知道。如尼文？〞她问。〝或算术占卜。〞

〝我们并不都是书呆子，〞潘西说。

〝我不知道那个钥匙管理员会教课，〞德拉科反驳。〝去年还是个正当的老师。海格是个威胁。你知道他觉得我们不敢打开书本很好笑？好笑！他指派用一本会咬人的书！〞

赫敏看着潘西抚着德拉科没受伤的那隻手臂，她退后到她身后的格雷身旁，他在整个对话进行时都站在那。〝你有看到吗？〞她问格雷，他点头。

〝文森特跟我都在，牠真的攻击了他，〞格雷证实。〝他说了一些无礼的东西，然后—〞

〝德拉科，〞赫敏叹气说。〝你对牠表现得像个浑蛋，对不对？〞

〝那是隻动物，〞他抱怨。〝我只是小胡闹一下。〞他听起来很闷闷不乐。〝我会寄信给父亲。〞

〝有一隻危险的动物在课堂上的确很荒谬，〞赫敏同意，她还是在看着潘西。〝帮我跟你父亲打声招呼，好吗？〞

〝当然，〞德拉科说，转过头给潘西一个很痛苦的表情。

〝我想我得回去做我的算术了，〞赫敏说，又徘徊了一会儿。

〝听起来很好，〞德拉科说。〝待会见？〞

〝好，〞她说。

…

德拉科漫步走进魔药教室，他的手臂吊了起来，格雷跟文森特在他身后。〝噢，德拉科，还会痛吗？〞潘西叽叽喳喳说。

赫敏的肩膀变得僵硬，她转向她这学期被分配到的伙伴，布雷司，她说，〝第几页？〞

男孩看着潘西对德拉科撒娇，他皱起眉，但开始翻阅打开的魔药书，找到了缩身药水。

〝教授，〞德拉科说，语气中充满着邪恶与欢乐。〝我需要人帮忙切草根。〞

〝我会帮你，德拉科，〞潘西说。

〝韦斯莱，请你帮忙马尔福先生，〞斯内普说话时甚至没看过去。

〝你一定是在跟我开玩笑，〞罗恩韦斯莱抱怨着，但开始切第二份草根。

〝你今天早上有看到他吊着他的手臂吗？〞赫敏嘶声对布雷司说，〝因为我可没注意到。〞

布雷司把他们的草根放到坩埚裡，然后低声说，〝我不知道。〞

〝她只是在支援他，〞赫敏抱怨。

〝除非你想让大家知道你在乎，〞布雷司说，〝不然我会保持安静。〞

〝先生，〞德拉科说，〝韦斯莱刻意弄坏了我的根。〞

当她听到德拉科愉悦声音中的恶意时，赫敏藏住她的笑容。虽然她觉得支持他继续抱怨他的手臂是坏事，但她总是喜欢看他欺负讨人厌二人组。

〝韦斯莱，跟马尔福先生交换草根，〞斯内普指示，韦斯莱的低吼可以被整个教室的人听到。

〝你想说什麽吗，韦斯莱先生？〞斯内普问，而那男孩愠怒地低声说了些他本想大声说的事，〝没有，先生，〞他把他的根推向德拉科。

〝不，〞赫敏低声说，她把毛虫切成几乎是一样大小的长片。〝我是说，不在乎。只是—你知道德拉科这个人是怎麽样。〞

〝先生，〞德拉科说。〝我需要有人帮我的缩皱无花果剥皮。〞

〝波特。〞斯内普甚至没有继续指示他，赫敏仔细地剥着她自己的无花果，看到救世之星扒掉缩皱无花果的皮，几乎是往德拉科的头丢去。

〝很好。〞布雷司擦了擦他的手，然后看着她，他边用脚磨着地板边快速地对她说，她几乎不能听懂他说的话，〝西奥达芙妮跟我都要一起去霍格莫德我在想或许你会想要跟我们去？〞

她听到德拉科说，〝谢了，潘西。伤口真的很痛，你知道吗？〞她对布雷司微笑。

〝我很乐意，〞她说。

他鬆了一口气，然后对着她笑，紧张取代了她知道的那个男孩。〝好。会很有趣的。〞

〝你的手臂才不会痛，〞哈利‧波特嘶声对德拉科说，他露出他邪恶的笑容，然后散漫地说，〝你那变成教授的钥匙管理员朋友怎麽样了，海格是吧？你最好趁你还能拜访他时去看他，我父亲非常不高兴我在他课堂上受伤了，在去年韦斯莱的妹妹放出蛇怪后，校董会应该会很不开心听到另一个学生受伤。〞

〝原来你的计划是这个，〞波特吸气。〝你想让海格被开除。〞

〝你发现了，〞德拉科冷笑着，〝但也还有别的好处。帮我切我的毛虫，韦斯莱。〞

那男孩甚至没想要反驳，他拿了一堆毛虫，开始生气地切他们。〝我不知道你有没有听说小天狼星‧布莱克在附近被看到了，〞德拉科继续说。〝如果是我，我会想復仇，但或许格兰芬多们没有洽当的家庭感情。〞

〝你是什麽意思？〞哈利说。赫敏的魔药很久之前就准备好了，现在正在炖煮，她看着波特因愤怒弄烂了一隻毛虫。

〝噢。〞德拉科看进她的眼睛，笑着，她没办法不对他笑回去。〝你不知道？〞

〝他只是想烦你，〞韦斯莱抱怨。〝别把注意力放在那讨厌鬼身上。〞

但不管德拉科想表达什麽都在课堂的最后被淡忘了，大家喧闹地装起样品，当每个人交给他时，斯内普发出轻蔑的声音。〝我发誓，你每天都变得越来越弱了，〞他对纳威说，看着那男孩的淡橘色魔药。〝我甚至不知道为什麽你奶奶要费心把你送来这。相信一间麻瓜日校会更适合你的能力。〞

赫敏交给他她的魔药，检视着绿色的魔药，他说，〝如果你愿意课后留下来。我想谈谈，格兰杰小姐。〞

她点头，德拉科递上他的魔药，在走出教室前快速地跟她挥别，潘西黏在他身旁。

〝像士兵一样，〞赫敏透过呼吸低声说。

当斯内普收集最后一个样品，他轻蔑地对要走向门离开，很明显等着听到她被永远都如此讨厌的教授骂的哈利‧波特哼了口气时，布雷司没精神地在门边等着她。

〝虽然我确实签了你的选课单，格兰杰小姐，但我想跟你谈谈你选的课程。算术占卜跟如尼文？那看似—很有野心？〞

〝西奥也有一样的课表，先生，〞她尽可能礼貌地说，〝而且其他的选修课我都没兴趣。〞

〝真可惜，〞他看向她说。〝你本能在保护神奇生物课让年轻的马尔福先生远离麻烦的。〞

她耸耸肩说，〝我很怀疑，先生。他喜欢惹麻烦。〞

〝跟你在一起时，他的麻烦比较少，〞斯内普观察道。〝那麽占卜学？或麻瓜研究？〞

〝占卜学是一团糟，先生，〞她说。〝我很抱歉这麽说。〞

〝并不完全正确，格兰杰小姐，先知是不能被教导的，但侷限在学校的课程裡，我不能说你的评论有任何错误。你还没谈起麻瓜研究。〞

〝那是浪费时间，先生，特别因为我是麻瓜出身，〞赫敏说。〝如果我的选单裡包含那堂课，你还会签名吗？〞

〝不，我不会。〞他站起来，影子盖住了她。〝不像我的一些同事，我试着确保在我学院的学生不会把他们的行程表排满简易的普通巫师等级考试课程，也不会允许他们把自己累到瘫下。也就是说，我获得给你上私人进阶课程的批准，格兰杰小姐。如果你认为除了你那些选修课，你能成功学好一个额外课程，我们会每周见面。〞他看向波特，冷笑着。〝你怎麽还在这？我很肯定，波特，我不会提供你进阶魔药教学。〞

…

〝所以，〞卢平教授看着教室裡的孩子。〝你们是斯莱特林组。〞

赫敏觉得她的肩膀紧缩了起来。这个男人当然有偏见。他当然有。当他盯着那衣衫破烂的男人并等着他开始上课时，她拉出她的书，把它砸在桌上，拿出了羽毛笔和一些纸张，她稳住她的手准备好要记笔记。

〝你可以把东西收起来了，〞他说，逗趣地看着她。〝今天会是一个实作课程。带着魔杖跟我来。〞

德拉科看着她，她耸肩。嗯，很新鲜。除了去年的妖精意外，他们没有上过任何不用记笔记的课。大家漫步走进走廊，跟着教授到一个没有使用的教室，裡面有一个靠着牆的大衣橱。

〝博格特，〞卢平教授说，靠着新教室的一张桌子。〝有人能告诉我他们的事吗？〞

他们都消极地看着他，他叹气，看向赫敏。〝格兰杰小姐，是吧？〞

她点头。

〝我知道你跟斯内普教授在做独立学习。我猜那代表你—〞

〝那是个会变形的怪物，〞她打断他，语调冷酷有礼貌。〝它会变成你最害怕的东西。〞

〝啊，所以你的确是个聪明的学生。我猜你一定让斯内普教授正面地注意到你。〞

赫敏脸上露出一个甜美的笑容。〝我很感激他的时间和好建议。先生。〞

〝是啊，嗯。〞卢平教授转向教室裡的其他人。〝博格特喜欢黑暗的地方：衣柜，床底，碗橱，这类的地方。他们相当常见，任何家庭主妇都应该知道怎麽摆脱他们。〞

那男人似乎没有注意到教室裡的女孩们因此变得僵硬。〝或是员工们应该知道，〞潘西静静散漫地说。一阵笑声传过教室裡较富有的孩子们。他们多数都被保母跟小精灵养大，潘西会成为最像家庭主妇的角色可能是个社交名媛。那不表示她，或其他人，在乎他性别歧视的论点。

〝所以，〞那男人继续说，忽视了刚才的打扰，〝现在因为我们有很多人所以有一个优势。谁知道为什麽？〞

德拉科转了转眼珠，没有等他被叫到就回答了。〝它不知道要变成什麽。它要变成一辈子没有僕人来吓潘西，还是过期未还图书馆的书来吓赫敏？〞

教室裡又浮现一阵笑声，教授微笑。〝没错。我曾看过一个困惑的博格特把自己变成半隻蛞蝓，一点都不吓人。击退博格特的咒语非常简单，但需要很大的脑力，因为你必须迫使博格特变成一种你觉得好笑的型态，在恐惧的状态下，这可能是相当难的。有人想当第一个吗？〞

当所有学生都退后形成一团时，製造了小小的溷乱，他们开始推着彼此，直到文森特被推到前面，露出一个呆滞又恐惧的表情。学科不是他的强项。

〝谢谢你自愿，〞卢平的语调完全没有讽刺。〝我可能没有听到你的名字？〞

〝文森特‧克拉布，〞那男孩低语，卢平有点吃惊，但不到一会儿便回復正常。

〝啊，克拉布先生。你最害怕什麽？〞

他脸红，赫敏往前把手放在他手臂上，她说，〝这怎麽会是一堂好的课程？让大家揭露他们最大的恐惧？在公开场合？或许文森特不想让其他人知道他怕蛇或青蛙或过期未还图书馆的书？〞

〝那麽你建议我怎麽不用实作课程教简单的咒语呢，格兰杰小姐？〞卢平教授问，把自己拉起身。〝我不知道身为斯内普的最爱可以让你支配其他教授课堂的计画。〞

赫敏脸红，但维持她的状态。〝这不公平，〞她坚持。〝你可以私下施咒。〞

卢平愤怒的看着她。〝至少一个学生需要公开施咒，格兰杰小姐，好示范技巧。〞

〝你可以当范例，〞她说，但他摇摇头。

〝你要自愿吗，格兰杰小姐，代替克拉布先生，当一个范例？〞

她的脸色苍白，但还是走向前。

〝所以，格兰杰小姐，〞他问，〝你害怕什麽？〞

〝我猜我们很快就很知道了，〞她说，嘴闭成了一条冷酷的直线。

他停了一下，看着她，然后点头。〝好。你要用的咒语是滑稽滑稽。你能先对我说，所以我能确认你的发音正确无误吗？〞

〝滑稽滑稽，〞她说，然后他点头，当两人看着彼此时，他闭紧他的嘴巴。

〝很好。然而，那是简单的部分。你也必须要想像你害怕的东西是好笑的事。什麽让你感到好笑，格兰杰小姐？〞

〝德拉科觉得我最大的恐惧是过期未还图书馆的书可以成功。〞她说。

〝好吧。〞他看着她好像在想要不要继续下去。〝想像一堆过期未还的书，格兰杰小姐。或许一些会对你说话的书，抱怨着没有归还的书？你能做到吗？〞

她踏着她的脚，看了一眼衣橱再看向他。〝能继续了吗？〞文森特屏住气息，西奥则吹出一个低沉的口哨。他们没人听过她对一个老师这麽无礼。

〝不管是什麽，她害怕极了，〞西奥低语，而达芙妮点点头。

卢平打开衣橱的门，德拉科‧马尔福漫步走出来，脸上带着傲慢的冷笑。他斜着眼看赫敏，从她的脚最后到她的头髮，他哼了哼气。〝泥巴种，〞他说。〝好像你会有归属一样。好像我真的会跟你这种人当朋友。〞

他张开嘴，打算继续说，但她挥了挥魔杖，眯着眼说出，〝滑稽滑稽，〞然后代替德拉科的是一堆书，其中一本确实用愤怒的声音唠叨着过期未还的罚金，它对她翻着它的书页。

〝够了吗？〞她看着卢平教授，他活泼地点头，然后问，〝谁想当下一个？〞

布雷司看向比平常还要苍白的德拉科，然后看向把拳头握在两侧，呼吸沉重的赫敏。他抓住她，把她拉过来抱住，瞪着卢平教授，他得承认，他看起来有点惊讶，那男人好像不知道他们有些人的恐惧可不单单只是吸血鬼或蛇。〝真是个浑蛋，〞他在她耳边低语。

结果文森特害怕火。西奥害怕狼人。达芙妮怕蜘蛛。剩下的人都没有意外的通过了，当卢平教授试着把博格特赶回衣橱裡，为了上下一堂课时，它变成一个发光的白色球体。

赫敏看着博格特，然后看向卢平，他说，〝滑稽滑稽〞把一个带着派对帽，穿着粉色麻布袋的小精灵推回衣橱裡。

〝真好奇为什麽卢平教授害怕水晶球，〞当他们要去上下一堂课时，潘西说。

〝是啊，〞赫敏说。〝我很好奇。〞

…

〝布雷斯问你了吗？〞达芙妮从她床上问，当赫敏困惑地从她桌上的如尼文功课抬起头时，那女孩说清楚。〝去霍格莫德的事。〞

〝噢，有啊，〞赫敏说，继续写着她的功课。

〝而你说—〞达芙妮期待地说出最后一个字。

〝我说好，〞赫敏说，仔细地从书裡複製一个图表。〝不然我要说什麽？〞

〝他很担心你可能会等德拉科先问你，〞达芙妮说。〝至少那是他告诉西奥的事。〞

〝我想，〞赫敏说，她的声音有点痛苦，〝已经有人陪德拉科购物跟买糖果，还有—〞

〝你的猫一定要在我们面前这样做吗？〞达芙妮打断她，她颤抖，克鲁克山跳到赫敏的桌上，嘴裡咬着一隻大蜘蛛。

〝你自己抓到的吗？〞赫敏说。〝你真是聪明。〞

〝他不能抓老鼠或其他的吗？〞达芙妮问。〝一定要是蜘蛛吗？〞

赫敏笑了笑，但挡住了她朋友看到那隻蜘蛛的视线。〝嗯，小克？我的室友想要你帮她抓一隻老鼠？你能在城堡裡找到老鼠吗，你这可爱的猫？可以吗？〞

舔了舔他的手掌，那隻猫跳开，然后消失了。

〝如果他真的带回一隻老鼠，我们要拿牠怎麽办？〞达芙妮问，而赫敏耸耸肩。

〝把牠给男孩们，我想？他们没有人有宠物。或把牠用在魔药裡？我想那要看牠是活的还是死的。〞

…

赫敏，布雷司，达芙妮，跟西奥在万圣节早晨走到霍格莫德。德拉科身后跟着格雷跟文森特，手裡牵着潘西，当他等着他的名字在有准许能到村裡的名单上被勾起来时，他在门外打击波特，对着波特冷笑。

〝不去吗，波特？〞他窃笑。〝害怕摄魂怪？〞

赫敏决定不要在他们身后怒视他们。〝所以，〞她大声说，〝我们要先去哪？〞

〝我猜你会想去书店，〞布雷司说，她对他笑。

〝我们可以不用先去那。〞

…

〝我们要睡在大厅？〞赫敏听起来并不开心，斯内普教授转向她。

〝虽然我跟你一样也觉得这个点子非常荒唐，格兰杰小姐，但我们尊敬的校长决定保护你们对抗好像已经潜入学校的谋杀疯子最好的方法是把你们放在一个房间裡，而且我不倾向于跟他争论。〞

整个斯莱特林学院跟着他们的院长结队走到大厅，他们沮丧地盯着紫色的大睡袋分散在石头地板上。

〝发生什麽事了？〞达芙妮问，她把睡袋拉到西奥和赫敏旁。

〝是小天狼星‧布莱克，〞潘西低语。〝皮皮鬼看到他了。他撕破了格兰芬多休息室入口那幅画像，因为她不让他进去。他在找波特。〞

〝太糟糕了，〞赫敏说，潘西看向她。

〝你什麽时候变成一个粉丝了？〞

〝我不喜欢他，〞赫敏说，鑽进她的睡袋裡。〝有个疯子在找你是很可怕的。梅林，潘西。我可以不喜欢一个人，也可以不希望他死掉。〞

〝随便，〞潘西说。

〝我不是一个粉丝，〞赫敏坚持着。

…

当她听到邓布利多和斯内普谈话时，她还醒着，还是很生气。她已经想遍了所有她对潘西能说及该说的东西。‵就一年，′她想。‵我们甚至不能设法让波特不跟所有事都有关，′还有‵你知道他母亲喜欢我，′跟‵好，就继续鼓励他一直对抗老师们的宠儿，因为那听起来确实很狡猾。′唯一比较安慰她的是他待在格雷和文森特那一群裡，他没有把睡袋移向潘西，他也没有靠近她。

〝校长。〞是斯内普的声音。〝每个地方都找过了，没有他的迹象。〞

〝你相当确定？〞

〝我不太可能会错过小天狼星‧布莱克。我也没有向他施咒，把他丢在某处等死，儘管我有着燃烧的慾望想这麽做。〞斯内普的声音很低沉，但还是带着轻蔑，赫敏躺着不动，所有关于潘西的想法都从脑中消失了。

〝嗯，我不会预期他在此逗留，〞邓布利多叹气说。〝我花了整晚想他是怎麽进来的，但每个理论都越来越不合理。〞

〝我猜，你有想到我们在刚开学时谈过的事。〞

〝当然。〞邓布利多的语调是个要他停着交谈的警告，但斯内普继续。

〝他们曾经很亲。〞

〝城堡裡没人会帮小天狼星‧布莱克潜入。〞从那刻起，没有人，甚至连斯内普都没有继续说下去。赫敏非常想知道城堡裡的谁跟小天狼星‧布莱克很亲，但之后没有更多资讯，她躺着不动，开始想着所有可能性。

…

德拉科花他大多数的时间在抱怨他受伤的手臂，还有他没办法进行魁地奇比赛的事。

坐在休息室沙发上，对西奥传来传去算术占卜笔记的赫敏只说了，〝如果你选了堂真的有挑战的课，而不是试着挑战整个选课系统，你就不会受伤了。〞除了那句话，她拒绝承认他受伤的手臂，他没完没了需要帮忙提东西，或要潘西每一餐都帮他倒果汁。

…

〝卢平教授生病了，我会代替他上课。〞斯内普带着平常的冷笑看着黑魔法防御术教室裡的格兰芬多和斯莱特林。〝为了被批准，我们在他生病的期间会结合两班；我很确定你们都蛮能控制你们可以理解的青少年期互相讨厌的情况。因为卢平教授没有离下任何他在上的教材的纪录，也没有任何可以被称为课程计画的东西—〞

哈利‧波特在门边急停住，低语着，〝抱歉我迟到了，〞赫敏看向他，然后看向斯内普，开心地看着当他理解那不是卢平教授的时候。

〝你能委屈加入我们真是太好了，波特先生。因为你的懒惰，格兰芬多扣十分。〞

〝卢平教授在哪？〞

赫敏吸了一口气。没有人会跟斯内普那样说话，特别是格兰芬多的。

〝如果你准时到这裡，你可能就会听到我说他生病了。现在—〞

〝但他怎麽了？〞波特责怪地说，好像他以为斯内普给那男人下毒了。赫敏跟达芙妮交换了‵噢，他现在就要知道了′的表情

〝不会杀死他的病。〞‵很不幸地′没有被说出口，但显现在教室裡。〝因为你的厚脸皮，格兰芬多再扣五分。别让我请你坐下，不然我会扣五十分。〞

那男孩挤进他的椅子裡，怒视着那教授。

〝现在，如果我能有波特好心的允许，我要开始上课了，翻到课本第三百九十四页。〞

讲课停了一下，韦斯莱抱怨着，〝早想到让这个蠢蛋上课，我们又会回到抄笔记的状态。卢平是我们有过最好的防御老师。我们上了红帽子跟格林迪洛，而现在要回到读—〞他还在翻书，但赫敏早就翻到了。

〝狼人，〞她吸气，抬头看斯内普。

〝是的，格兰杰小姐，〞他说。〝除了格兰杰小姐还有人能告诉我要怎麽分辨狼人跟一隻真的狼吗？〞

〝但我们还没有上到这裡，〞帕瓦蒂抱怨。〝我们在上欣克庞克。〞

〝我没注意到，佩蒂尔小姐，你既听力不好，眼力也不好。我很确定这个负担会拉伤你的迷你小脑袋瓜，我很抱歉让你挣扎。〞他听起来一点也不抱歉。〝或许有人能读出课文，告诉佩蒂尔小姐怎麽看出一个狼人。〞

〝狼人，〞罗恩‧韦斯莱读着，声音充满着讽刺，〝跟一隻真的狼有些微的不同。首先—〞

〝我不记得我有看到你举起手，也没有叫你回答，韦斯莱先生。〞斯内普瞪着那男孩。

〝你问了问题，而我在回答，〞罗恩抱怨。〝如果你不想要有人告诉你答案，我不知道你为什麽要问问题。答案就在—〞

〝因为你无可救药的无礼，格兰芬多扣五分，〞斯内普说。〝外加关禁闭，因为不守规矩说话。〞

剩下来的时间，在斯内普在桌子间走来走去时，都拿来抄笔记了。当课程结束时，他说，〝礼拜一交关于如何辨识跟杀死狼人的两捲纸报告。韦斯莱，下课后留下找我安排你的禁闭时间。〞

…

赫敏绝对拒绝去格兰芬多对赫奇帕奇的魁地奇比赛。她愤怒指着，抱怨着外面的天气，布雷司跟格雷没有听进她反对的话中的一个字。

〝我们不在比赛中，〞她最后哀号。〝而且现在在下雨！〞

〝是魁地奇啊，〞格雷说，愚蠢的脸带着固执的表情，布雷司拿出多一件毛衣。她瞪着两人，还是多穿了一件衣服。

〝不然你要做什麽？〞布雷司问，递给她一个下了咒的暖包，让她的手保持温暖。〝做功课？还是你额外上的魔药课的东西？〞

〝嗯，是啊，〞她承认。〝斯内普要我把弗洛伯毛虫切片，你得冷冻他们好让他们保持坚硬，然后—〞

〝你真的想切弗洛伯毛虫而不是跟我一起去魁地奇比赛？〞布雷司打趣地说，但同时又有点受伤，赫敏快速地挽住他的手臂。

〝当然不是，〞她说，看到他笑的时候叹了口气。

〝你太好控制了，〞他告诉她，试着躲开她踢过来的脚。〝但我很高兴你来了。〞他又说。

比赛糟透了。天气糟透了。下雨又风大，甚至挤在一把大伞下，站在格雷和布雷司中间都让赫敏又冷又湿又不开心。〝还能更糟吗？〞她抱怨，布雷司笑了笑。

〝波特可能会抓到飞贼？〞

她笑了笑，但也只能往他身旁再挤得更近，浸在温暖中。好像变得越来越冷了。坐在雨中让她感到沉闷，好像她再也开心不起来。她甚至不能集中力气把头抬起来看比赛。看点是什麽？布雷司沉到她身旁，没有了平常淘气的精神，格雷让伞在雨中摆动，雨从她脖子滑下来，但她不在乎，她不想动。每件事都是冰冷，潮湿，又糟糕的，每件事总是这样。她把沮丧的眼光转到场上，预期着波特以一种不太可能，沉闷的方式抓到飞贼，因为那就是会发生的事，但她看到太多穿黑袍的幽灵，反而几乎看不到球场。

‵摄魂怪。′她的脑袋对她低语，‵因为摄魂怪，你才有这种感觉。′

真好笑，她想，知道那件事并没有让这感觉消失。她只是盯着那些幽灵，陷入绝望及冷漠中，直到她看到邓布利多跑到场上，召唤了某个银色的东西—一个守护神，她的脑袋再次说。那是个守护神。你想学，但被分心了—摄魂怪全都倒下了，被亮光赶走，从她脖子滴下的水再次变得烦人，她抓起雨伞把它持正。

〝你还好吗？〞她问格雷，他摇摇头低语了些什麽。布雷司颤抖着，把头埋进她的髮间深呼吸。

〝我们回去吧，〞布雷司说。〝看来比赛结束了。〞

〝波特又抓到了？〞她问，但他嗤笑着，些微的快乐回到她的灵魂，它开始发光。

〝看来赫奇帕奇赢了，我们的英雄又被带去医护室了。〞

〝那男孩还没死真的让我感到惊讶，〞赫敏说，站起来走下看台。

〝等着吧，〞格雷抱怨。

…

赫敏坐在斯内普教授实验室裡的板凳上。〝你有想到任何你这周想做的吗，格兰杰小姐？〞他问。

〝狼毒药剂，〞她说。

〝有什麽特别的理由吗？〞他问，从附近柜子的一堆笔记上，拉出一张写着指示的破损纸张。

〝没有，〞她看着他说。

〝很好，格兰杰小姐。跟从这些指示，而我会在你完成时评论你的作品。〞

〝你不打算帮我？〞

〝虽然这被普遍认为是个複杂的烹煮任务，但我想你会发现它跟複方汤剂很像，〞他说，在他关门前，她抬起头看他，他把头斜向她。〝格兰杰小姐。〞

〝斯内普教授，〞她说，在门要关起来前，他停下。

〝格兰杰小姐？〞

〝在魁地奇比赛的那些，摄魂怪，〞她快速地说。〝他们为什麽要来？〞

〝我想他们饿了。〞斯内普看着她的方式好像她很蠢。〝他们的粮食是快乐，愉悦。对他们来说，甚至连那沉闷，潮湿的运动可能都是一场飨宴。我很确定你读了够多的文献能确定，格兰杰小姐。〞

〝是，〞她承认。

她可以感觉到斯内普教授在解读着她，好像在考量他要说些什麽。〝有防御方法，〞他最后说。〝把他们赶走的方法。那个咒语—十分进阶。过分超出一个三年级学生的能力。〞

〝守护神咒，〞她说，而他点头。

〝你做了些功课，格兰杰小姐。嗯，我不会没想到。〞

〝示范给我看要怎麽做，〞她要求，而他嗤笑着。

〝你真的以为你在十三岁时能设法施出多数成年巫师都没办法成功的咒语？〞

〝如果你不打算示范，你不会提起，〞她坚持，下巴固执地抬起，而那黑衣男人冷笑。

〝或许改天吧，格兰杰小姐。现在，想着毒狼药剂合宜的准备方法，试着再切一堆弗洛伯毛虫。这次我会想看到你把每片的宽度都切得一样，就像我上次要求的。如果你连切虫子的指示都没办法遵从，我实在无法理解为什麽我应该要帮你学会击退另一个怪物。〞

当斯内普关上他身后的门，赫敏笑了笑，拿起魔药指示，开始读那又长又仔细的材料表。

…

随着时间过去，赫敏切的弗洛伯毛虫越来越精确了，很快，学期就要结束了。让大家兴奋的是，学校宣布了学期的最后一个礼拜有另一个霍格莫德旅行。赫敏甚至没等德拉科问她；她忽略他跟潘西坐在沙发上，做着他们保护神奇生物的作业，但她没办法忽略他们牵着手的样子。

〝你觉得他亲她了吗？〞她有一晚阴沉地问着达芙妮。她从她的行李拿出一个盒子，放在手上，秤了秤重量。她没在学校拿出手鍊过，没有公开戴过。达芙妮看着她，看着她没有打开盒子就把它放回去。

〝我们可以在霍格莫德做圣诞购物，〞那女孩最终说，忽略了赫敏的问题。〝除非我能提示我想要更多麻瓜化妆品。〞

〝那就买化妆品送你。我要送布雷司什麽？〞赫敏问。〝什麽才合宜？〞

〝一本有关魁地奇的书？〞达芙妮建议，赫敏叹了口气。〝糖果？〞

〝或许糖果吧，〞赫敏同意。〝你要送西奥什麽？〞

达芙妮脸红。〝一个领带夹，〞她说，赫敏看向她。

〝那不是—所以你的父母已经—〞

达芙妮点头。〝我妈妈说还太早有任何正式关係，但诺特家族是神圣二十八族之一，如果要剔除食死徒的话，我们就要找斯莱特林以外的人，嗯，你也知道。〞

〝其实我不知道，〞赫敏直说。

〝好像他们会同意韦斯莱。〞达芙妮皱起脸。

〝如果他们坚持要纯血，纳威总是在那，〞赫敏说，达芙妮听到后对她丢了个枕头。

〝我不会跟纳威‧隆巴顿约会。绝对不会。永远不会。特别不会是互相喜欢的那种。噁心。〞

〝噢，拜託，〞赫敏说，不去想那些她不是纯血的事，她跟纯血差远了，不去想她对他们珍贵的纯血男孩不够好的事。〝他够可爱了。〞

〝如果你瞎了的话，〞达芙妮说。〝还有他奶奶？你见过她吗？我宁愿要贝拉特里克斯‧莱斯特兰奇当我的家人，也不要那隻老蝙蝠。〞她停下。〝现在，布雷司，布雷司很可爱。〞

〝是啊，嗯，布雷司要收到我的糖果，不是个领带夹。他们都要收到糖果。〞她停住。〝小达？〞

〝是？〞

〝我为你感到开心。〞

〝谢了。〞那女孩低头。〝我是说，这最后可能都化为乌有，这太早了，而且这种事随时都会崩解，但—〞

〝仍然，〞赫敏对着她的朋友笑。〝你们两个公开—不管你们是什麽的关係还是很好。〞

…

听到在霍格莫德的八卦的人当然是潘西。〝真的消息，〞当他们坐在火炉前时，她说，几乎要抓不住气。〝小天狼星‧布莱克不是杀了所有人吗，他甚至是波特父母最要好的朋友，他向黑魔王背叛了他们。真正的消息是，波特不知道任何他夫母跟那个布莱克傢伙的事，因为他在老师们说话时躲着才知道的。你们应该要看看他的脸，〞她得意地笑着。

〝哇，〞赫敏靠着设法用挑衅又暂时的方式握着她的手的布雷司。〝他发现的方式也太糟糕了。〞

〝你总是对那讨厌鬼太富有同情心了，〞德拉科抱怨，用一隻手环抱着潘西。

〝我没有，〞赫敏生气地说，〝就算我不像潘西一样鼓励你这种迷恋，不代表我对波特有感觉。〞

〝她对布雷司有感觉，〞达芙妮说，露出狡诈的表情。


	6. Chapter 6

6—三年级，第二部分

不管赫敏对谁有感觉，她都被‵诚挚地邀请′加入马尔福们在圣诞假期的其中一个晚上去吃晚餐。〝最好是诚挚地邀请，〞她抱怨，读着那邀请函。〝比较像个命令吧。我好奇那个浑蛋有没有邀请潘西。〞

儘管她踏着脚，皱眉又抱怨，她还是花很多时间想要穿什麽，然后再改变主意换了一套服装，在她终于离开后，她母亲对她父亲抱怨，〝可怜的女孩真的陷太深了，是不是。我好奇那些马尔福是怎麽样的人，他们友不友善。〞

〝我很确定他们很好，〞格兰杰先生向他的妻子保证。〝我们的女儿不会跟一个，我不知道，恐怖份子之类的家庭的儿子当朋友。〞

格兰杰太太笑了笑。〝嗯，我的意思是他们邀请她，那比友善还要好。他们当然不是恐怖份子。别太荒谬。〞

当她抵达马尔福庄园时，赫敏很开心潘西没有被邀请，而且带着一个整齐钉好领带的西奥跟达芙妮都在。西奥的父亲也在，赫敏有点惊讶看到老诺特比较年长。他对达芙妮以一种练习多年的迷人又老派的方式说笑，达芙妮笑着回话，她对年长的绅士与她一同用餐，称赞她并不陌生，身为新一代斯莱特林的漂亮女孩之一，她知道自己在这齣剧中的角色。

跟去年发生的事一样，年轻人们被要求跟大人们例行的会面，然后在晚餐前都被赶到别处。达芙妮跟西奥拉着手，看起来很尴尬，达芙妮现在比变成一个斯莱特林时的脸还要更红。德拉科和赫敏只是站着，手放在口袋裡，生疏地谈着魁地奇还有魔咒学的进度。

〝我有个消息，〞卢修斯在他们坐下并由小精灵端上第一道菜时说。

〝噢？〞老诺特问，对着西奥点头允许他帮他倒一点红酒。

〝那隻攻击德拉科的鹰头马身有翼兽在四月时有场危险生物处理委员听证会。〞

〝而那个蠢蛋老师认为鹰头马身有翼兽对三年级来说很妥当？〞诺特问。

〝恐怕他还是会在职，〞卢修斯承认。

〝德拉科的伤势多严重？〞

〝非常糟糕，〞德拉科说，而赫敏皱起脸。

〝你不同意？〞纳西莎问，而那女孩脸红。

〝我很确定伤口很痛，〞她说，试着掩饰她的过失，〝但—〞

〝他是装出来的，对不对？〞纳西莎问，语调中带着愉悦和宠爱。

〝装的很严重，〞赫敏承认，所有在场的大人都笑出声，德拉科给她一个讨厌的表情。

看到那个表情，老诺特任性地微笑。〝你能让一个老人给你一点建议吗？〞

〝当然，先生，〞德拉科说，顽固的表情还是在脸上，但多年正式礼貌的坚持压住了他青少年的强硬态度。

〝你的世界将会充满着说好话的人。一个愿意以诚相待的—朋友—是你该珍惜的。〞他看向别处，脸上的表情暂时变得感伤。〝西奥多的母亲从未让我逃过任何麻烦，我每一天都想念着那女人。〞

〝我也很想念她，〞纳西莎温和地说。〝她是个很棒的女人。〞

〝嗯，〞老诺特拾回自己的情绪，对达芙妮和赫敏笑着。〝斯莱特林新一代的女孩们好像跟之前的一样可人以及豪爽呢。〞他举起他的酒杯，在轻啜前向两人敬酒。

晚餐后，当达芙妮和赫敏都被送回家后，德拉科沮丧地踢了踢地毯。〝我对他们觉得能帮我们规划人生感到厌烦，〞他对西奥说，他只是用手指玩了玩他的领带夹，对着他的朋友皱眉。

〝那就告诉你父母你对她没意思，〞他说，但德拉科摇摇头，西奥叹了口气。

…

〝他收到了火箭弩？〞德拉科愤怒地说。〝但那比我的还要好！〞

赫敏跟达芙妮交换了眼神，忍不住咯咯笑。

〝怎样？！〞他问。

〝只是—男孩们比较着他们的扫帚，〞赫敏说，她的小咯咯笑变成较大的笑声。

〝你还是飞的比较好，〞潘西说，抚着他的手臂，看着笑着的女孩们。

〝我不知道你知道得这麽多，多到可以去比较，〞达芙妮狠毒地说，赫敏几乎要小抽蓄了。

德拉科看着女孩们，非常困惑但藏着自己的笑容。

…

〝你的弗洛伯毛虫终于是可以接受的程度了，〞斯内普教授说，轻蔑小心地戳着那些切片的虫。〝儘管还是差了一点。〞

赫敏靠着椅背接受着从这男人口中说出的赞美，在课堂上他会说〝嗯，格兰杰小姐正当地完成了，所以至少我不用担心课本裡有会让你们其他人上演完全没有竞争力的噁心表现的错误，〞但在私底下，他会批评她所做的所有事。虽然她的狼毒药剂可以用，但还是没有精确正当的浓度，所以他在她面前倒掉了她第一次的尝试。他让她喝下她煮的增髮药剂，虽然因为眼前的景象他的嘴角上扬，但他还是在她离开实验室前提供了解药，他还是说〝对抗你的头髮还不够强，格兰杰小姐。你得看看你是否能修改这个魔药好让它有更大的功效。如果你乐意，写两尺关于可能的变动。〞但没有事—没有事—能比材料准备更能让他要求。

她已经切弗洛伯毛虫好几个月，好到达难以追求理想完美可辨别的切片状态。

在这种情况下，‵几乎无法接受′是他说出口最接近称赞的东西。

〝星期四晚上八点到魔法史教室找我，〞他指示，他对着她困惑的表情冷笑，〝你还是想悲惨地失败召唤守护神，是吧，格兰杰小姐？〞她回应时他补充，〝把你掉到地板上的下巴收起来，格兰杰小姐。我不会期待你成功，但我取得了卢平教授在他那十分误导的课程中的博格特，如果你设法集中想法变得更怕摄魂怪，而不是一个对你着迷到让我噁心的青少年男孩，你至少可以试着施咒。〞

〝好的，先生，〞她听到自己喃喃自语。〝谢谢你。〞

〝别再想了，格兰杰小姐。现在装好那些弗洛伯毛虫，所以一年级可以使用他们，好了就出去。〞

斯内普看着她工作，就跟之前一样，谢天谢地上天对他很仁慈，在他悲惨的生命中，这一个不是红髮的。看到一个斯莱特林的麻瓜出身，看到本来发生的事，就够难的了。如果她真的长得像莉莉—但连那女人折磨人，惹事生非的儿子都长得不像她，举止也不像她。

他想着什麽是最好对他那失去的爱保持忠诚的办法，当她工作时，他看着这一头乱髮，有点不友善的女孩。当他听到她代替文森特‧高尔，当第一个荒唐博格特课程的受害者时，他将嘴巴形成一个责备的冷笑。〝她真是格兰芬多，〞他在员工休息室说。然而，他还是觉得她挑衅卢平很有趣，也对她对朋友的忠诚感到钦佩；文森特，他猜，可能会在任何情况下都护着她的背。

格兰芬多。他们无脑地对第一个示好的人表示忠诚，像狗一样。但在一群轻蔑的纯血中教授忠诚的能力，嗯，他曾看过那种特质。

他该怎麽对他最爱的女人致敬，保护她的儿子，或保护这个像莉莉一样，是同年裡最聪明学生的麻瓜出身？这个像莉莉的女巫肯定会吸引黑魔王的注意力？

…

〝现在，〞斯内普散漫地说，看着面前既紧张又有野心的女孩，〝要施出一个守护神，你必须想着你最开心的回忆。每个守护神都不一样，由製造它的巫师的快乐想法塑成形状，但也要你设法正确的施出它，当然你是不可能的，你只会在你跟摄魂怪间製造出一个防护罩。〞

〝所以我只要有开心的想法？〞她问，语调带着怀疑。

〝并不是那麽简单，格兰杰小姐。你得控制你的心灵。在面对绝望时，你必须下定决心唤出快乐的想法。成年巫师都无法办到。儘管如此，事实证明在特定的一群格兰芬多已经完全破坏我的心智的压力下，我会尽力教导你。〞

〝我很感激，先生，〞她说。

〝省省你那些对马尔福们机灵的礼貌，试着找出一个快乐的回忆，〞斯内普冷笑。

赫敏回想她被告知自己是个女巫时的那一天，抓紧她的魔杖，她握紧那已经变成自己延伸出去一端的木製棒子。

〝咒语是‵呼神护卫′。一旦你找到一些可以让你感到快乐的乏味青少年回亿，把它留在脑中，说出咒语。〞斯内普听起来对整个过程感到十分无趣，但事实上，他正紧密地看着那女巫。在如此年轻的年纪，尝试这麽进阶都咒语已经值得钦佩；他不期望她成功，但发现自己好奇她到底能不能设法变出任何东西。

〝呼神护卫，〞她低语，挥了挥魔杖。什麽都没发生。

〝至少要听起来有自信，〞斯内普建议，看着他的指甲。魔药材料有着不幸的倾向会卡在裡面。〝或许一个能让你快乐到听起来不像是你害怕狼人会吃掉你的记忆会更有效。〞

赫敏想到她分院的那天，她被大家立刻，毫无疑问地接纳。〝呼神护卫，〞她更坚定地说，可能有微小的证据银色的雾从她魔杖的尖端冒出来，消散在天花板。

〝再试一次，格兰杰小姐，〞斯内普说。〝一个快乐的回忆。你的确有某种快乐的回忆，对吧？〞

她脑中想着最后一个记忆，有点挑衅地厉声说〝呼神护卫，〞这次一个虽然没有形状但清楚的云雾出现了，斯内普钦佩地看着它。

〝呼神护卫，〞他说，而他的母鹿往前蹦跳，以愉悦的脚步在教室裡阔步，在往窗外走之前，停下来对赫敏吐气。

〝她真漂亮，〞赫敏深呼吸，看着守护神跳走。

〝是啊，〞斯内普说。〝她真的是。〞

赫敏转过头看着他，但他早已收起魔杖。〝然而，你也确实看到了，格兰杰小姐，在没有引起她兴趣的事物下，她消散了。我希望当你在有时间还有一个人待着时，你可以试着用不管刚才最后一个记忆是什麽来施咒。有着杰出的勤奋，你可能会比你的同侪要来得更有竞争力。〞

〝是，先生。〞

〝当然了，取得一隻博格特证明了只是浪费时间，因为你还没进阶到需要一隻。一旦你练习之后，我们得再见面，所以我的努力才不会完全白费。〞

〝我很抱歉，先生。好的，先生。〞但赫敏在笑。‵你可能会更有竞争力′是个很高的评价，再次见面的确又是更高的评价了。

…

〝他们要给他一个吻，〞德拉科说。潘西不在，终于有一次是她不在的，没有不管德拉科嘴裡说出什麽话，她都会涌出淡淡的热情。赫敏有时会想，如果他故意说了些蠢事，只是为了测试，潘西会不会同意他。

现在赫敏不是很有兴趣地看着他。〝谁？〞她问。

〝小天狼星‧布莱克。他们要给他摄魂怪的吻。〞

〝假设他们抓到他了，〞她说。〝你干嘛在乎？〞

〝他是我的表亲，〞靠着沙发滑得更下来，他看着休息室火炉裡的火焰。〝我猜是二等表亲。我不知道，我母亲告诉我的。沃布加尔姨婆把他从壁毯上烧掉了，所以我猜他不算是，但—〞

〝但你不想要他死掉，〞赫敏说，把她的算术占卜书放下，坐到他身旁。

〝不，〞德拉科承认。〝我是说，这很蠢，他天杀的疯了，而且他在找波特，我的意思是，我讨厌波特—〞

〝我知道，相信我，我知道，〞赫敏低声说。

〝但他还是家族裡的人。虽然他得死，失去他的灵魂—那—〞德拉科颤抖。

〝那很糟糕，〞赫敏同意，他们一同安静地坐在一起很长一段时间。

…

当克鲁克山嘴裡叼着一隻活生生的老鼠出现时，他看起来对自己很得意。〝为什麽在猫几乎是没有脸部表情的情况下，他还是看起来很自傲？〞当布雷司愉悦地把那隻挣扎的老鼠放到他变形成笼子的盒子裡时，他问。

〝那是隻蛮丑陋的老鼠，〞德拉科说，用一隻手指戳牠。〝牠看起来随时都要死了。而且我觉得牠有癞疥。〞

〝老鼠会得癞疥吗？〞赫敏问，而那男孩耸耸肩。

〝你们知道那是谁的老鼠，对吧？〞西奥问，当他看着那生物躲到新笼子的角落尽可能远离德拉科时，他笑着。〝那是罗恩‧韦斯莱的老鼠。〞

〝不会吧！〞赫敏以新生的兴趣看着那悲惨的生物。〝我赌他以为牠死了。我赌他悲伤极了。〞

〝我们要把牠还他吗？〞格雷问，整群人笑了起来。

〝先生们，〞德拉科宣布。〝我想我们有新宠物了。欢迎来到斯莱特林，鼠鼠。〞

…

赫敏不再想试着出去看魁地奇比赛。当她看到布雷司在门口时，她问，〝格雷在哪？〞而他耸耸肩。

〝布雷司，〞她说，慢慢说出他的名字。〝你们两个在做什麽？〞

〝我什麽也没做，〞他说，带着受伤又纯真的表情。〝我是说，如果你不想跟我一起去看比赛，只要说一声就好。〞

〝是这样吗？〞赫敏眯着眼看他。〝这跟那蠢男孩的蠢扫帚没关係，对不对？你们没有去做会让我们被扣分的事，对吧？〞

〝我们可以走了吗？〞布雷司问，西奥在他们身后出现，手裡紧握着达芙妮。

〝在拖什麽？〞

〝有人认为格雷不见是某种对波特扫帚的计画。〞

〝相信我，〞西奥说。〝没人去弄波特的扫帚。〞

比赛跟平常一样无趣。潘西和德拉科都不见了，让她鬆了口气，因为他们手牵手说笑让她觉得不舒服。仍然，每件事都像她预期般进行—人们真的喜欢看这种东西？—直到她看到哈利‧波特召唤了守护神。

他是怎麽做到的？她愤怒又沮丧好一阵子，然后她开始好奇为什麽他要在魁地奇比赛中召唤守护神。

〝蠢蛋又抓到飞贼了，〞西奥在她身后说。〝好像他不能停一样。〞

她看到场上有三个摄魂怪倒在地上，一堆黑色袍子纠缠在一起。〝噢，不，〞她抱怨。〝你们这些浑蛋不是吧。大家以为我们每件事都作弊就够糟了，但你们得去—〞她转向布雷司。〝告诉我你不知道这件事！〞

〝我没有涉入，〞他调和着，她怒视着他。

〝你没有阻止他们，是吧？〞

麦格对着坏蛋们大叫，赫敏听到了令人恐惧的字语，〝斯莱特林扣五十分。〞

〝你们—〞她瞪着布雷司，然后转过去看对着她笑的西奥。甚至连达芙妮都被逗乐了，但有点内疚。

〝拜託，赫敏，〞西奥哄着她。〝他是个浑蛋。你必须承认这很好笑。〞

〝我不这麽想，〞她说，几乎是要踏着脚。她看回那堆黑袍还有从中解脱的人。德拉科。格雷。文森特。马库斯。还有潘西。他们全都排除她一起计画了一个恶作剧，甚至没告诉她。〝我一点也不觉得好笑。〞

她离开看台，自己回到她的房间。直到她把床周围的帘子拉起来，她才开始哭。

…

赫敏觉得原谅德拉科很困难。他失去了分数。他忽视她。当小天狼星‧布莱克设法闯入格兰芬多宿舍，只因为纳威‧隆巴顿必须记下所有密语，她甚至没看他是否安好。不是因为他甚至没注意到她在忽略他，她想。他有潘西跟整个斯莱特林，而她有—嗯，她有她的猫。她有她的猫跟很多时间练习守护神咒。如果那个哈利‧波特能做到，她也能。

当纳威早餐收到吼叫信时，她甚至没有微笑，虽然整个长桌都爆出笑声，她只是耸耸肩，带着她的书，出发去上课。

〝她是怎麽了？〞德拉科问。西奥和达芙妮不适地看着彼此但什麽也没说。

〝她只是在为了摄魂怪的事生气，〞潘西说。〝你也知道她是怎麽样的人。〞

〝但那很好笑，〞德拉科困惑地说。

潘西甩了甩头髮。〝自从那件事后，她甚至没跟布雷司说话，她因为那件事心情很不好。又或许他没跟她说话。猜他终于对她的态度感到厌烦。〞

〝我以为他们之前有什麽，〞德拉科说。

〝之前是个很重要的字，〞潘西说。〝不再有了。〞

…

她没有去霍格莫德，没看到哈利‧波特跟他身体分开的头—不知如何，他很明显有一件隐形斗篷—也没看到他对德拉科丢泥巴。

但她可听到德拉科事后兴灾乐祸的话语。他讽刺着罗恩关于鹰头马身的事，波特，不被允许出城堡的人，对他丢了泥巴，他告诉斯内普了，波特有麻烦了。那几乎是个完美的一天。

她整天都在图书馆裡。

〝最棒的部分，〞德拉科说，手臂环抱着潘西，〝那隻大怪物输了牠的上诉。〞他把另一隻手的手指划过喉咙，米里，格雷，还有潘西都笑了出来。文森特，总是跟着德拉科胡闹的人，抬头看了赫敏。

〝嘿，〞他说，〝真希望你也能看到，赫敏。真的很好笑，不知道从哪裡冒出来的泥巴，然后看着他抓到他时波特的脸。〞他皱眉。〝我想念你。你怎麽没来？〞

她对他微笑，一个平淡的微笑，她说，〝谢了，小文。但我有很多算术占卜功课要做。〞

〝但西奥来了，〞他说，斜眼看着她，但她早已收好东西，要回到她的房裡。

…

赫敏调查了小天狼星‧布莱克，波特的教父跟德拉科的二等表亲。德拉科以他那诡异，私人的方式感到非常沮丧。他跟她分享了—只跟她—而不是潘西，她想知道更多，找到可以让德拉科开心的方法。

她找到的东西使她烦恼。报纸充满他犯罪的浮夸故事，但好像没有任何关于实际审判的东西。波特的父母被谋杀了，那很清楚而且相当糟糕。布莱克被发现在事发地点哭泣。他承认的东西看似更不清楚。‵是我的错′可以代表‵我杀了他们′或‵我做了让这件事发生的事。′

她相当肯定他没有经过审判。

她相当肯定她不喜欢没有经过审判就把一个可能是无辜的人丢进牢裡跟摄魂怪一起生活的文化。

她决定她最好把这个巫师文化的意见留在自己心裡。

…

所有的男孩都开心地试着在下一场魁地奇比赛前吓波特。他们在走廊上堵住他，他们对他开了他情感上有联繫的那隻注定没有好下场的鹰头马身的玩笑。他很容易被激怒。

〝说真的，〞赫敏有天抱怨，看着德拉科头仰向后笑着另一个与波特的会面。〝你可以是个很邪恶的小蟑螂。〞

〝但你还是爱我，〞德拉科对她笑，看到她叹气，他的笑容犹豫了一下。〝嘿。我们是朋友，对吧？永远的朋友？〞

〝是啊，〞她又叹口气说。〝永远的朋友。〞

…

赫敏拖着沉重的脚步去看另一场魁地奇比赛。她不知道她为什麽要来。她沉到板凳上，看着斯莱特林的旗子，有人压住她的手。当两边都尽可能打破规则，这个比赛变得很下流。播报员非常偏颇。

文森特在她身旁坐下。

〝我们从没赢过，〞她抱怨，只是等着波特再次抓到那个蠢飞贼。〝只是个象徵。〞

〝你是什麽意思？〞他问。

〝公正的比，下流的比。斯莱特林永远不会赢。魁地奇不会赢。任何事都不会。〞

〝为了赢你会多下流？〞他问她，当她看着下面的球场时，她耸耸肩。

〝很下流，我想，〞她最后承认，他点头。

〝我也是，〞他说。

…

赫敏低头看着准备考试的书，花所有时间读书，让她的脑子忙碌。整个学院在格兰芬多的胜利后都闷闷不乐，而潘西花她多数醒着的时间告诉德拉科没人感谢他实在不公平。

当赫敏没有看潘西或德拉科时，布雷司拉着另一个男孩到湖边。回来时，他们都有着流血的嘴唇，德拉科其中一隻眼睛肿得睁不开，但他们都拒绝谈论这场争论的原因，他们用手臂搂着彼此，去除了任何谣言跟真的冲突。

格雷告诉渴望想知道的米里，他听到德拉科说，〝如果她没有公开戴就不算，而且如果属实，你带她带霍格莫德之类的就太超过了。〞

照八卦说的，布雷司因此打了德拉科的眼睛，说他是不值得他所拥有的浑蛋。

没人告诉赫敏任何关于那件事的八卦，潘西是她平常的消息来源，但潘西看似对布雷斯为什麽揍他朋友的事感到没兴趣。

〝你觉得，〞当他们走出第一个考试的试场时，赫敏问西奥，〝我的茶壶会长得太像龟壳吗？我担心它长得太像乌龟了。你觉得她会因此扣我分吗？〞

他推了推她。〝梅林，我该怎麽做才能让你不这麽像书呆子？〞

〝不可能的事〞她笑着说，西奥转了转她。

〝能看到你笑真好，赫敏，〞他说。

〝那是谁？〞她问，指着那官方外貌的小个子男人。

〝福吉部长，〞西奥说，看起来有些钦佩。〝我好奇他为什麽在这。〞

〝为了处决，〞德拉科加入他们，把一隻手绕着赫敏的肩膀，忽略了她紧张的方式。〝鹰头马身终于要被砍头了。〞

〝真的。〞赫敏指着一个刚加入部长的黑衣男人。他皮带边支撑着一把斧头。

潘西跟在他们身后，德拉科把手拉离赫敏，牵住潘西的手。〝我看你是个鹰头马身的死忠爱好者，赫敏，特别你今年变成了波特的大粉丝。〞

〝试着别当个婊子，〞赫敏说，她的声音主要，但只是主要没有任何恶意。〝跟你的髮型不搭。〞

潘西笑了笑，当赫敏从包裡拿出时尚杂誌交给她时她愉悦地笑着。〝你最好了，〞她说，德拉科看着耸肩的西奥。

赫敏看回那个处决者。〝我以为他们安排了上诉。处决已经准备好了还真好笑。如果那东西赢了上诉呢？〞

德拉科转了转眼珠。〝牠不会。牠伤了我，赫敏。〞

〝跟你说了，〞潘西说，脸早埋在杂誌裡。〝鹰头马身爱好者。〞

〝我只想要事情公平点，〞赫敏说。〝牠应该要有个审判的。我是说，如果你们没有经过审判就被处刑或丢到牢裡，我会一样不开心。〞

〝真格兰芬多，你那公平公正的想法，〞西奥嘲笑着。

〝没必要那麽下流，〞她说，推着他，他们全都笑了。

…

西奥多‧诺特靠在他的床上看着他的朋友。〝你觉得他回来了吗？〞他问。

〝谁？〞德拉科警惕地问。

〝黑魔王，〞西奥说。

〝他被圣人波特打败了，〞德拉科说。〝我们现在不全都活在邓布利多的统治下吗？〞

西奥嗤笑着。〝是赫敏向我点出的。他没死。他只是消失了。他们没找到尸体过。消失的东西总是会再次出现，以不是你预期他们会出现的方法出现。〞

德拉科看着他们的房门。〝你想要他回来？〞

〝对，〞西奥短短地说。〝我厌恶极那些反斯莱特林的屁话。你也一样。只是有个问题。〞

〝什麽？〞德拉科问。

〝赫敏。你可能有或可能没有感情的麻瓜出身女巫，儘管你在跟潘西乱搞。那个你父母邀请她去正式调查的女孩，不是说她知道那件事。如果她知道的话，她会尖叫着跑开。以我目前看来，麻瓜可不会这样。她在一个完全不一样的世界长大，伙伴。她不是—她不知道事情是怎麽进行的。跟你不一样。跟达芙妮不一样。她了读书，但—还是不一样，因为她是麻瓜出身。你得—你得更—你得思考，德拉科。〞

〝我不在乎。你不在乎。你的父母不在乎。我想你的贝拉阿姨会在乎。你告诉我你的另一个阿姨从族谱树上被烧毁，因为她嫁给一个麻瓜出身。〞

〝他不是斯莱特林，〞德拉科说，不过语调中开始潜藏着紧张。

〝你必须跟你父亲谈谈，〞西奥说。〝如果他回来，你就有麻烦了。〞他们的老鼠—韦斯莱的老鼠—在笼子裡急转圈，西奥好奇地看着牠。

〝她是斯莱特林，〞德拉科再说了一遍。

西奥打开笼栓，丢了一些老鼠饲料进笼裡。〝你看到她的博格特。她不是笨蛋，德拉科。她知道她的背景让她—〞

〝她在任何一场战争中都会是个资产，〞德拉科说，声音很僵硬。〝她很聪明，她有才华，而且她是—〞

〝你不用说服我，〞西奥说。〝但如果时候到了，你可能要想怎麽去说服黑魔王。〞

〝该死，〞德拉科说。〝你把老鼠放出来了。〞

他们看着鼠鼠跳到地上，急忙跑走。

西奥耸耸肩。〝嗯，又不是说我计画要把那东西带回家。我之后要把牠放到外面，让别的东西把牠吃了。〞

…

考试结束了，再加上学年也快结束了，多数斯莱特林都在开派对。德拉科跟西奥把自己关在房裡，或许在享受好事跟喝比其他人要更好的酒，赫敏是这样想的。她还是觉得在朋友周遭很尴尬，摄魂怪恶作剧被忽略留下的伤痛还没完全好。

他们都以为她是个遵守规矩的书虫。这不公平。德拉科跟西奥知道她煮了複方汤剂。达芙妮跟潘西知道她走私着如果被发现会有很多麻烦的杂誌给他们。但不知道为什麽，因为她在乎她的成绩，因为她在乎分数，因为她想要赢，人们把她标记为一个—一个—一个鹰头马身死忠爱好者。

好像她在乎那隻蠢鹰头马身有翼兽。牠伤了德拉科，如果他们允许，她会亲自杀了牠。

当然不是说他值得她杀那隻鹰头马身有翼兽。

那个蠢蛋。

她离开公共休息室，偷熘到外面。她会证明给他们看。她会在不允许的时间出去散步。〝我会在宵禁后出去，〞她低声抱怨。〝就让他们全都坐着喝他们的廉价啤酒，然后明天宿醉。〞

她走着走着，没有注意到她往哪裡走，直到她发现自己在打人柳下，波特跟韦斯莱都跟着一隻黑狗进到树下的一个通道。

她斜着头到一边，想着为什麽有人会蠢到跑进一棵会把你杀死的树，只为了追一隻流浪狗；没有一个男孩看起来有好下场，韦斯莱看起来像被那棵树会打人的树枝给弄伤了。她站在那，想着她是否要求救，此时克鲁克山漫步走来，走在那棵树的枝下，跳到树干的一个结上。

所有的树枝都停止摆动，她看着她的猫。〝你真是个聪明的男孩，对不对？〞她说，跟平常一样，她的好奇心胜过一切，她闪过那棵树奇怪僵住的树枝，直到她走到了男孩们进入的隧道。

她快速施了一个萤光闪烁，照亮阴暗的隧道，跟着她自傲的猫，直到她停在一个小房间外。波特跟韦斯莱在激烈地争论，有个高大，黑髮，眼神疯狂的男人手裡拿着好像是韦斯莱地魔杖。他的脸很憔悴，他的牙齿糟糕地黄。

身为两个牙医的女儿，她无法不注意他的牙齿。他们很糟。

那隻男孩们跟着的狗不见了。

〝哈利，〞罗恩呻吟，她发现树真的伤得他很惨。〝他是那隻狗。他是化兽师！他是小天狼星‧布莱克！〞

当然了。她再次看着那男人。

〝除你武器，〞那男人低语，在空中抓住波特的魔杖。

那个去除武器的技巧挺好的。她这麽想过。

〝你得杀死我们两个，〞罗恩说，〝我不会让你只杀哈利！〞

真是白痴，她想。在一个可能是疯狂杀手，有武器的男人面前无脑地挑衅—虽然，他有可能不是—那并不会有任何帮助。

〝今晚只有一个人会死，〞那男人说，看着房间四周。

〝你杀了我的父母！〞波特怒吼。〝你杀了十三个麻瓜，只为了抓小矮星彼得。怎麽了？在阿兹卡班让你变柔弱了？〞

〝噢，去你的，〞赫敏踏进房间。〝波特，我知道你是个笨蛋，但如果他想杀你，他早就做了。他可能是个疯狂杀人魔，但我不觉得他在抓你。〞

她怒视着那男人，她的魔杖被紧紧地抓在手裡。〝你的目的是什麽，布莱克？〞

〝你干嘛在乎？〞男人说，看着她的魔杖，韦斯莱的魔杖在他颤抖的手中摇摆着。

〝你是德拉科的表亲。他不想要你死。〞她的眼睛在脸上眯成细缝。〝所以，我不要你死。而且你没有经过审判，那是不对的。〞

〝小矮星彼得，〞那男人说，呼吸沉重。〝保密人。那隻老鼠。〞

〝老鼠？〞罗恩恐惧地说。克鲁克山蹭了蹭赫敏的脚踝，又摆出自傲的样子。〝我的老鼠？〞

〝彼得是保密人？〞波特不可置信地说。〝小矮星彼得背叛了我的父母？〞

〝我的老鼠是个成年男人？〞韦斯莱噁心地说。

〝而且你每晚都跟他一起睡觉，是不是啊？〞赫敏笑着，魔杖还是指着布莱克。〝找到你那隻蠢老鼠杀了他，布莱克。然后离开，不然他们会抓到你，给你摄魂怪的吻。〞

〝我的老鼠是成年男人！〞韦斯莱这次大喊，当卢平教授跑进同一个赫敏跟着进来房间隧道时，製造了碰撞声。

〝他在哪，小天狼星？〞卢平问，他的声音低沉又紧张，小天狼星‧布莱克指着罗恩。〝你换了，对不对？你没告诉我就换了。〞

〝那本该是—〞那男人说，挣扎着要站直，〝多一层的保护。〞

莱姆斯‧卢平和小天狼星‧布莱克快速地打量着彼此，然后卢平转向赫敏。〝你可以放下魔杖了，格兰杰小姐。〞

〝我不这麽觉得，〞她说，向门边退后。〝我跟一个谋杀犯还有一个狼人在一个破屋子裡。我想我会把魔杖坚固地保持在手中。〞

〝一个狼人？〞波特看着她。

〝梅林，你脑袋动得真慢，〞她抱怨。〝难怪你没被分到拉文克劳。你没注意到在满月时他总是没在课堂上，或总是生病吗？我好几个月都在煮他的狼毒药剂。〞

〝你煮的？〞卢平惊讶地看着她。

〝我私人课程的一部份，〞她说。〝你觉得你们两个能找到那隻老鼠，把他处理掉吗？〞

〝今晚是满月，〞波特缓慢地说，远离卢平，走向赫敏站着的门边。

〝该死，〞赫敏抱怨。

〝你还说我脑袋动得慢，〞波特说。

罗恩‧韦斯莱的老鼠逃出他的口袋，跑越房间。如果克鲁克山没再次抓住他，他可能就跑了。为了不在那又大又橘的猫手下立即死亡，那老鼠扭曲，伸展，在他们面前的地上，有着一个过重，害怕，头髮斑驳稀疏，眼睛像珠子般的男人。

〝哇，〞赫敏说。〝西奥真的喂太多老鼠饲料了，是吧？〞

〝你是什麽意思？〞韦斯莱看着她。〝西奥—老鼠饲料—你们这些斯莱特林浑蛋这段时间都抓着我的老鼠！〞

赫敏对他笑了笑。〝我们提供他一个好的家，韦斯莱。一个乾淨的笼子，很多很多饲料。〞

〝我以为他死了，〞韦斯莱大喊。〝你是一个多糟糕冷血的婊子？谁绑架了我的老鼠？〞

〝我的猫，〞赫敏说。

〝拜託，〞在地板上的男人说，〝我能解释。〞

然而，他们没听到他要说出什麽藉口，因为月亮已经在最后的一个盈满阶段，卢平在他们面前变形。

〝狼毒药剂，〞他说，〝我今天没喝。跑！〞

赫敏打开屋子的门，跑到霍格莫德，哈利‧波特在她身后。小天狼星‧布莱克停了很久把受伤的罗恩‧韦斯莱抱起来，再把屋子的门甩上，把莱姆斯‧卢平关在裡面。

后来他们假设彼得变回老鼠，潜回黑夜中。

〝跑去找他的主人，〞小天狼星‧布莱克挖苦地说。

〝你得走了，〞赫敏看着那男人说。

〝怎麽走？〞他说，嗤笑着。〝我能怎麽快到逃过摄魂怪跟魔法部？〞

〝巴克比克，〞哈利波特突然说。〝他们还没杀死他；他输了上诉，处刑被安排在午夜。我们还有三十分钟。我们把罗恩带到处决点，告诉他们一个狼人攻击了他，让他的腿断了。〞

〝那会干扰他们，〞赫敏同意。〝然后你能骑着蠢鹰头马身有翼兽离开。〞

…

〝真不敢相信鹰头马身逃走了，〞德拉科在早餐时抱怨。〝也不信正好是在他们要杀了他之前。〞

〝我会怪你，〞潘西说，鄙视地看着赫敏。〝你在外面跟韦斯莱还有波特做什麽？〞

〝告诉过你了，〞赫敏说，把另一片培根放到盘子裡，〝因为我不想参加派对，所以我去散步—〞

〝自从什麽时候你会在宵禁后出去散步？〞西奥问。

〝我不是你们想的那种遵守规则的好女孩，〞赫敏自傲地说。〝我在外面看到波特跟韦斯莱熘进尖叫棚屋时，我以为我会抓到他们惹麻烦，但我们三个却看到卢平变成一个狼人。〞

西奥明显地对狼人这个想法颤抖，她安慰地拍了拍他的手。

〝他在我们能回来前弄伤了韦斯莱的腿，然后波特跟我把他拉到处决点，因为那是能求救最近的地方，波特跟—波特一直在碎碎念。在溷乱中，有人把鹰头马身放开，然后牠就飞走了。〞

〝有你没告诉我的事，〞德拉科说，他眯着眼，赫敏耸耸肩。

〝我不知道我要告诉你每件事。除了当你的朋友之外，我有自己的生活，你知道的。〞

德拉科乏味地哼气，把潘西的手拍开杯子，自己倒果汁。

〝你收到我妈妈寄来关于魁地奇比赛的信了吗？〞他问，赫敏叹了口气。

〝魁地奇？真的？我一定要去吗？〞

〝要！〞达芙妮跟西奥同时说。

赫敏对他们笑了笑，假装没看到潘西脸上浮现的丑陋表情。〝嗯，如果我一定要去，我猜我们那裡见吧。〞


	7. Chapter 7

7—四年级，第一部分

马尔福们寄信给她说他们会在星期日下午五点钟接她。

〝是要去看魁地奇盃的比赛，〞她告诉她的父母。〝保加利亚对爱尔兰。〞

〝你从什麽时候开始喜欢运动了？〞她父亲问。〝我试过让你玩青少年足球，你甚至不肯穿上鞋子。〞

〝我觉得很无聊，傻瓜，〞她承认，〝但他们有票而且邀请我了，这很重要。我可能会在比赛的多数时间都跟达芙妮一起看杂誌。〞

她有点紧张看到马尔福们会如何在她父母面前表现；他们知道如何在麻瓜世界活动吗？他们会幻影显形到前院，或试着用飞路网吗？

她根本不用担心。他们准时五点在她家房子前停了一台让她父亲吹着低口哨的车。〝你没告诉我这些人挺富有的，〞当卢修斯和德拉科走向走道时他低语，纳西莎在他们身后，因为她对她的鞋跟被卡在道路上的缝隙裡感到烦躁。虽然限于平凡的麻瓜服装，他们还是打扮得相当好。或许在一个郊区有点太炫耀了，但没人会抱怨自己孩子朋友的父母穿得太好。没有袍子。没有明显的魔杖。没有印象中女巫们奇特的维多利亚式行头。

现在想起，赫敏从未看过纳西莎穿的奇怪过。她想，或许那是个既有印象，因为她有看过在车站接小孩的父母的穿着可以被礼貌地称为‵有趣。′

〝真高兴终于见到你们了，〞格兰杰先生说。〝赫敏告诉我很多德拉科的事，你们去年暑假邀请她到贵府实在是太友善了。我希望我们也有机会能先邀请你，但我们的业务太忙了，她也总是一个独立的女孩。〞

卢修斯‧马尔福伸出手，格兰杰先生握住摇了摇。〝我也一样，〞他说。〝我很高兴德拉科有个朋友有能让他远离麻烦的诀窍。〞格兰杰先生要他们进到房子裡，卢修斯踏过门槛，德拉科和纳西莎跟着他。〝你也知道这个年纪的男孩是什麽样子。〞

〝我知道我当时是怎样的，〞格兰杰先生笑着说。〝我很感激我们有的是个女儿。能帮你们倒杯饮料吗？〞

〝谢谢你，〞纳西莎说，与格兰杰太太一同坐下。德拉科和赫敏站着，控制着想移动脚步的慾望。

〝噢，天啊，出去吧，〞格兰杰太太说。〝你们两个让我感到坐立不安。〞

〝德拉科，帮赫敏收她的东西吧，〞卢修斯建议。〝后车厢还有空间。〞

当两个青少年感激地离开房间时，纳西莎笑着。〝我们打算带他们去吃晚餐，让他们在正式场合坐立不安一阵子，再让他们在明天的世界盃放鬆。跟他们同年，也要加入我们的两个孩子，西奥和达芙妮，跟达芙妮的父母要在餐厅与我们碰面。你们想要加入吗？〞

〝谢谢你，但不了，〞格兰杰太太礼貌地说，有点不真诚又后悔。她从未在她女儿加入的世界感到舒适。〝有四个青少年在你家两周，你真是勇敢。〞

‵你打算怎麽监控他们′的问题没有问出来，悬在空中。

纳西莎控制住僵硬的慾望，提醒她自己这个可怜的麻瓜女人根本不知道德拉科在与自己社交地位平等的女孩身边不被相信能表现好这种隐含的建议有多冒犯人。她只说，〝我知道。我是个睡得不沉的人，我怀疑我会有任何休息的时间，但我们问德拉科他是否愿意带些朋友看比赛，而且，嗯，他跟西奥从小就分不开，两个女孩也到我们家好几次，他们都觉得他们属于那儿了。年轻人的活力很令人愉悦，你不觉得吗？所有他们觉得他们能脱离麻烦的纯真，迷人的天真想法，当然，我们都知道他们的伎俩？〞

放心后，格兰杰太太只说，〝嗯，如果你对她感到厌烦，就通知我们吧，我们会把她带回家的。〞

〝我们永远都不会对你们的赫敏感到厌烦，〞卢修斯说。〝如果我们觉得可以，我们会绑架她，把她永远放在客房裡。〞

格兰杰太太笑出声。纳西莎‧马尔福只是对着她的丈夫微笑。

…

〝你父母有台车？〞当他们把她的行李放到后车厢时，赫敏问。

德拉科只是耸耸肩。〝我父亲说，不融入多数英国居民是很愚蠢的行为，即使他们只是麻瓜。〞他对着她笑。〝你不认为我们会像愚蠢的韦斯莱，是吧？蒐集麻瓜垃圾可是不知道怎麽使用？〞

〝韦斯莱们会做什麽？〞她问，又说，〝以我爸的反应，我不觉得你们开这台车会融入社会。〞

德拉科笑着，仰卧在车子边，把头髮从眼前拨开。赫敏试着控制看着他而变快的呼吸。‵只是德拉科，′她告诉自己。‵你认识他好多年了，他只想当朋友。他有潘西爱慕他。′

虽然，并不是潘西被邀请跟他一起去世界盃。他父母经常邀请去作客的也不是潘西。

她好奇他是不是也给了潘西一条手鍊。

〝亚瑟‧韦斯莱，〞他说，〝对麻瓜科技有种迷恋，但他却一点也不懂。真可悲。〞

〝你能期待些什麽？〞她说，转了转眼珠。〝如果他真的去问知道这些东西怎麽运作的人就太有逻辑，太像工作了。比戳它直到它爆炸什麽的要来的聪明多了。〞

德拉科笑着，把双臂交叉在胸前。〝是啊。嗯，不是说韦斯莱们很聪明，或勤奋。〞

〝是啊。〞

他们站在那，移动，摆着姿态，把头髮从眼前梳开，直到纳西莎和卢修斯走出门，赶着尴尬的青少年们到车子后座。

…

〝当然，我们得用港口钥，〞纳西莎微皱着眉说。〝你们小孩子都太年轻了，不能幻影移形。这是很可怕的旅行方式，但并不能有所更动。要错开世界盃观众的来临，以避免麻瓜察觉有点是后勤的问题。〞

〝买便宜座位的人得在两周前到，〞德拉科在旁边对赫敏冷笑着说。〝不是我们的问题。〞

〝的确不是，〞纳西莎同意着。〝你父亲安排了私人的港口钥，所以我们不需要踩在草地上找着一个公用的。但，我们会比我想的还要早到。〞

赫敏把她的包包挂在肩上，当他们跟马尔福们一起等港口钥开启时，达芙妮把手臂绕着西奥。当那可怜的东西启动时，她觉得自己被吸向前，整个人颠倒，像是掉入了虚空中，她发现自己十分同意纳西莎‧马尔福；这是个非常糟糕的旅行方式。

从虚无掉到一个空地的部分并没有更好。

卢修斯递给纳西莎某种小物体，赫敏听到他低语，〝以防万一你得把孩子们拉出这裡。直到比赛结束后才会发生，但你知道有些人是多过度渴望，里德尔的状态还不太好—〞

〝我明白，〞她说，手抚过他的脸颊，他们很少在公开场合做亲密动作。

〝我该带你们参观我们的帐篷吗？〞卢修斯‧马尔福转向孩子们，赫敏开始跟着他到人多的露营区。〝德拉科，给那女孩支撑的手臂，〞卢修斯没有转过头来指导着。

他伸出一隻手说，〝赫敏？〞她握住他，让他带着她走，她低着头，让头髮遮住她脸红的样子。

〝我早些派了工作地方的人来搭帐篷，〞卢修斯‧马尔福说，〝它应该在—是啊，这就是了。〞

他在一个看起来像没用过的麻瓜露营帐篷前停下，微微低着头，他把门推到一边，帮他妻子打开着门。纳西莎向他微笑，低着头进去。德拉科接着扶赫敏进去，等到她在裡面时，她敬畏地看着周遭。

她在一个迷人的度假小屋裡。一个明亮的厨房在她右边，桌子大到容得下他们六个。左边是个舒适的起居室，有着棋盘和充满着破损平装书的小书架。一排门在房间后面，她只能假设那是卧房。

〝我们应该不用过夜，〞纳西莎说，她跟着她的目光看，〝当然，因为魁地奇难以预料，所以我搭了这些帐篷，而不是一些小的。〞

〝再次感谢你邀请我，〞赫敏说。〝你们真的很友善。〞

〝胡说，〞纳西莎笑着对女孩说。〝你知道我们把你当作家人。〞

〝我们要去找座位了吗？〞德拉科走向门，明显地想逃离他的父母。〝我可以带她看看风景？〞

卢修斯给他一个压制的表情，在这状况下，那男孩有点束手无策。〝比赛还要一点时间才会开始，德拉科，但你可以跟朋友们去散散步。如果你们愿意，晚餐时回来，吃完饭后，我们会走到顶级包厢。〞他转向纳西莎，几乎像事后才有的想法，他给了德拉科一包很重的钱袋。〝以免你们需要买零食，或纪念品之类的。好好照顾你的客人们，儿子。〞

说完，德拉科，赫敏，西奥，和达芙妮逃离大人到营地上刺耳的群众中。他们先停在卖给他们热巧克力和洒糖司康饼的男人的马车前；德拉科作了一场帮他们所有人付钱的秀，西奥叹着气，把自己的钱塞回口袋裡。

他们漫步，喝着他们的巧克力，穿过挥旗的人们，经过一个关于一个微小的规则改变可能会，或可能不会让爱尔兰有优势的激烈争论。某种程度上，他们走到保加利亚露营区，多数人好像都在展示着一个臭脸青少年男孩一再伸手抓到金色飞贼的照片。

〝那是谁？〞赫敏问，西奥低吼着。

〝你真的没有在追踪魁地奇，对吧？〞他问，她转了转眼珠。

〝那是威克多尔‧克鲁姆，〞德拉科告诉她。〝可能是世上最棒的魁地奇选手了。〞

〝我想他是保加利亚队的？〞她问，达芙妮遮着嘴巴开始咯咯笑。

〝是的，赫敏，〞她说。〝他是保加利亚队的。他是他们的找球手。〞

〝噢，就像你，德拉科，〞她说，对着那男孩笑，他对她傻笑，对这个比较感到有些自傲。

〝嗯，〞西奥散漫地说，〝他们是在一样的位置，但我想威克多尔‧克鲁姆可能比德拉科好些。〞

赫敏耸耸肩，看回那些海报。〝他看起来很暴躁。〞

〝他看起来很帅气，〞达芙妮改正说，看到西奥的表情，她说，〝怎样？他是啊。〞

在他们回到帐篷前，他们花了几个小时在周围漫步。纳西莎‧马尔福在一张柔软的手扶椅上读着巫师时尚杂誌。〝我弄好了些零食和三明治，〞她指着桌子说。〝你们自便。只要确保自己吃的健康，不要只吃甜食。〞

〝父亲在哪？〞当他跟西奥都在盘子上堆着三明治，薯片，和饼乾时，德拉科问。

〝跟一些合伙人会面，〞纳西莎说。〝他会准时回来跟我们一起走到包厢，别担心。〞她拿着杂誌伸向赫敏。〝我觉得这件裙子在你身上会很好看，亲爱的。〞

赫敏看着那简单的蓝色礼服，微笑了一阵子，想像着自己跟照片裡挥手旋转的模特一样为了华丽舞会打扮。〝那很漂亮，〞她同意，〝但我不觉得我有一件正式的裙装会有任何用处。〞

纳西莎只是微笑着。〝嗯，如果你们发现今年自己需要一件，我会很高兴能带你们去购物。〞

〝那真是太好了，〞达芙妮说，纳西莎笑出了酒窝。

〝并不那麽好，孩子；我很自私。我深爱着德拉科—也爱你，西奥多—但跟男孩们去打扮和购物不像跟女孩们一样有趣，现在你们都长大了，你们只要放任我假装你们都是我从未有过的女儿。〞

卢修斯加入他们走上，令人不愉快，摇摆的楼梯到顶级包厢。当她看到哈利‧波特和整群韦斯莱都已经坐在那时，赫敏叹了口气。德拉科早已站直冷笑着，纳西莎看起来有点被冒犯，像有人把腐烂的东西放在那，要她忽略它。卢修斯明显厌恶地看着亚瑟‧韦斯莱。

〝你卖了什麽才付得起这些票？〞他挑眉问。〝你的房子肯定不值这麽多吧？〞当他看到卢多‧巴格曼在韦斯莱家后面徘徊时，他嗤笑着。

当罗恩‧韦斯莱愤怒的视线从她移到德拉科，再移到达芙妮，再移回来时，她藏住了自己的笑容。哈利‧波特没精神地坐在位置上，明显希望他能在别的地方，但就不是在这。

〝这些不全都是你的孩子吧？〞最老的韦斯莱问。〝在收留流浪的孩子吗，卢修斯？〞

〝当然不是，〞他很轻蔑地斜眼看着韦斯莱们破旧的服装。〝西奥多‧诺特的父亲跟我是多年的朋友，我们视他的儿子为家裡的一员。我们很高兴女孩们总是在身旁。〞

〝是，我们都知道你跟诺特的友谊，〞韦斯莱厉声说。〝长久的政治伙伴，是吧？〞

卢修斯微笑。〝我很确定我不知道你是什麽意思。或许你愿意说清楚？〞

他们停了很久，之后卢修斯庄重地扶他妻子到座位上，他看了一眼男孩们，要他们对伴侣们作一样的事。

〝曾经有那麽一段时间，〞卢修斯终于开口，声音低沉又安静，〝当大众争论巫师界面对的问题还会被鼓励。现在我的姨姐因为捏造的控诉在阿兹卡班蹲牢饭，而你坐在这，在一个你负担不起的包厢，只因为你站在政治偏好的那一边，还有帮忙抚平丑闻，但是拥有善意的人们却不能自由地会面。当你不以政治的角度去看，亚瑟，别太惊讶人们有别的办法来达到目标。〞

〝你是在威胁我吗？〞那男人问。

卢修斯抬起眉毛，摆出一个傲慢的表情，让赫敏想到了德拉科最谦逊的时候。〝我是在做历史和压迫手段的观察，亚瑟。请跟上我的思考。〞然后他坐到纳西莎身旁，把背转向仍愠怒着的韦斯莱，他问她是否想要他去拿节目表或一些烤坚果。

看着魁地奇世界盃让赫敏确定不管是什麽程度的比赛，她都觉得无聊。她看得出来选手很优秀；她只是不在乎。〝你不开心吗？〞德拉科问，靠向她好在她耳边低语。

她向他微笑，耸耸肩。〝我只是比较喜欢看你比赛，〞她说，他因此对她笑，那是个当他们比较年幼时让她想鑽进他手臂裡，抱紧他的开心表情。

她没那麽做，反而只是转回去假装在看比赛。德拉科多看了她一阵子，然后也转回去靠向前，非常专心地看着一些複杂的招式。

爱尔兰赢了。赫敏装作她在乎。

当他们回到马尔福家的帐篷，卢修斯和纳西莎交换了眼神，然后她说，〝嗯，孩子们，至少我，会非常希望能在自己的床上睡觉。跟我到外面，我们用港口钥回庄园。〞

〝我们不能留下来作赛后庆祝？〞德拉科要求，卢修斯转向他。

〝你在跟你母亲争辩吗？〞

〝没有，先生，〞他低声说。

〝很好。因为有那麽一刻，我以为你会抱怨要陪同女孩们回家。赛后庆祝会有点溷乱，那不是小孩或是你母亲该待的地方。〞

西奥转身看向卢修斯‧马尔福，年轻的脸上浮现了严肃的表情。〝你是在说—？〞他问，声音渐渐变小。

〝风水总是会轮流转，〞卢修斯‧马尔福说。〝一度高高在上的人可能会发现自己落到谷底。〞

〝好，〞西奥激烈地说。〝很好。〞

〝自己保留那个意见久一点，〞卢修斯‧马尔福建议着，〝带女孩们回家吧。〞

〝是的，先生，〞西奥说，快速看了一眼德拉科，他向达芙妮伸出手臂，带着她走出帐篷。

德拉科带着赫敏跟出去，但在她出去前，她听到纳西莎说，〝保持安全，亲爱的。〞

然后他们全都用港口钥回到庄园，纳西莎下令要了饼乾和巧克力，他们在一个起居室围着火炉坐着。

〝发生什麽事了？〞赫敏以低沉的声音问德拉科。

〝没有你需要担心的事，〞他说，盯着火焰看。

…

当他隔天早晨下楼去吃早餐时，赫敏抬头看德拉科。她把预言家日报滑过桌面，上面印着一张黑魔标记浮在魁地奇盃地点上空的照片。〝你有事情要告诉我吗？〞她问，声音非常的小。

〝我整晚都在这，〞他说，听起来很阴沉。〝父亲很仔细地指出了，那不是小孩待的地方。〞

〝如果你再更大一些，你会在场吗？〞

他帮自己倒了些果汁，坐了下来，他无精打采地怒视着她。

〝你又在乎什麽？〞

〝我不想要你受伤，〞她说，声音渐渐变大。〝抗议—的人—会受伤。〞

〝你不用担心我，〞他低语。〝我做危险的事还太年轻。〞

〝你什麽时候才不会‵太年轻′？〞她问。

〝我不知道，赫敏。我猜当我十六或十七岁时。这不重要。〞他把果汁杯砸在桌上，站起身。〝梅林，潘西说的没错。你真的以为自己是我的看护者。嗯，你不是。〞他愤怒地离开房间，她把报纸拉回来，读更多关于伏地魔—那个应该已经被哈利‧波特打败的黑魔王—的标记在营地上方出现，她想到卢修斯，德拉科，和西奥，还有达芙妮曾经说过她的父母决定一个食死徒的儿子对女儿来说，是个可以接受的选择。

她好奇谁想出‵食死徒′这个称号。肯定不是某个对和平抗议和静坐示威有兴趣的人。

〝噢，太好了，你在这，〞纳西莎走进房间，把报纸从她手中拉出来。〝别再读这种垃圾。我在看今年霍格沃兹的购物清单，他们好像要求一套礼服袍子。听起来你好像还是需要一件漂亮裙子。〞她对赫敏微笑。〝今天，你觉得一个小小购物行程怎麽样？就只有我们女生。〞

〝听起来很棒，〞赫敏说。〝你觉得我们能试着找到一件能跟我有的一条手鍊搭配的裙子吗？如果我们今年有机会在学校打扮，我想我会戴着它。〞

在过来的途中，经过他消沉青少年儿子的纳西莎只说，〝我们当然能。〞

….

马尔福们把四个孩子送到火车站。〝玩得开心，〞纳西莎说。〝我们可能要提前吃一年一度的圣诞晚餐；我有种你们会想整个假期待在学校的感觉。〞

〝试着远离麻烦，〞卢修斯说，他听起来有点逗趣。〝我们会在—嗯，我们之后会碰面的。〞

他们一起上火车，找着一个空的车厢，他们经过一些他们最不喜欢的同学一起讨论着惊豔的世界盃。

〝我们在顶级包厢，〞罗恩‧韦斯莱骄傲地说。〝你什麽都看得到。〞

〝你一辈子也只能这样一次，〞赫敏说，靠着门轻蔑地看着那男孩。德拉科和达芙妮站在她身后；西奥转着眼珠，已经去找位置坐下来了。

〝没有马尔福，好像你能进到那个包厢一样，〞韦斯莱冷笑着说。〝没人想要一个像你一样的斯莱特林麻瓜出身在身边；就像是两个世界最糟糕的结合。你的父母甚至不知道怎麽买票。〞

〝那是什麽？〞德拉科问，指着一件伸出一个没有恰当关好行李的深红色天鹅绒袖子。发霉的蕾丝连接着破损天鹅绒的尾端，德拉科对金妮‧韦斯莱摆出一种真的很感到可怜的表情。〝那真的是你能找到最好的礼服袍子了吗？甚至是用过的？〞

赫敏抓住袖子，把整件礼服拉出来，让大家都能看到。〝呃—德拉科，〞她说。〝那不是件女孩的礼服。我想那肯定是罗纳德的了。〞

达芙妮吸气时笑得很厉害。〝我觉得那可能在，一七六零年很流行吧？〞

〝復古风，〞赫敏嘲讽地贊同着。〝很有勇气，韦斯莱。不是每个男人都像你可以驾驭这种东西。〞

〝復古这种东西，〞达芙妮说，她的眼睛充满泪水，〝就是你永远不能把保存的气味散发出来。〞

韦斯莱把袍子拉出赫敏手中，抱怨着，〝吃屎吧，你这—〞

他发现自己被压在车厢的座位上，德拉科的手在他的喉咙上。〝小心，韦斯莱。〞

〝走吧，德拉科，〞赫敏说，把男孩拉回来。〝他不值得。〞带着轻蔑的表情，那男孩仍压着车厢的座位，德拉科转身离开。达芙妮看着地上的天鹅绒袍子，笑着跟着两人离开。

….

当新生被分到斯莱特林时，赫敏就会欢呼。卑鄙的韦斯莱双胞胎对第一个加入他们的小男孩作嘘声，她弯下身对他说，〝他们也有嘘我，那些浑球。别理他们。〞

他对她举起一个颤抖的大拇指。

潘西又在德拉科身旁叽叽喳喳，如果他朝她闪过一个内疚的表情，赫敏可注意到他没花什麽力气分散那女孩的注意力。布雷司在跟一个她不知道的三年级女孩说话，格雷和文森特低头讨论着某事。

〝赫敏，〞格雷看向她，〝你们有去世界盃，对吧？〞

〝是啊，〞她说，语调带着疑问。

〝你—还好吗？〞

〝我为什麽会不好呢？〞她问。

〝结束时，事情变得有点溷乱，〞他有点间接地说，当他又开口时，她看着他，〝大家可能不—他们可能不知道你是—你知道的—我们的一份子。〞

〝不，〞她说。〝我不知道。我是跟德拉科家一起去的。〞

他点头，好像试着要说什麽，但耸耸肩，把注意力转到今年的演说上。

没有魁地奇。赫敏不太确定她有没有听错。那好到不可能是真的。没有坐在冰冷的雨中，看波特再次抓到飞贼。没有为了坐在看台担心德拉科被其中一颗游走球打伤而被拖离书堆，壁炉，和她的猫。

当门被推开，一个十分奇特的男人走进来时，邓布利多本要继续说下去。他脸上布满伤疤，他有一半的鼻子都不见了。他暴躁，一跛一跛地走向高桌，最奇怪的是，他有一隻会转来转去，看着整个房间的假眼，甚至当那男人靠向邓布利多说了些无法传达的话时也一样。邓布利多指着一个空位，那男人坐下，甩了甩斗篷露出了一隻凋刻过的木腿。

这让赫敏想到麻瓜世界有更好的假腿。

她知道自己不该盯着看—盯着别人看很没礼貌—但当邓布利多宣布他很高兴介绍新的黑魔法防御术老师，阿拉斯托‧穆迪教授时，她无法把目光从那男人身上移开。

〝疯眼汉穆迪，〞当所有理智的眼睛都疑惑地看着疯眼汉时，文森特以一种不可置信的语调说。〝一个傲罗。现在退休了。〞

〝一个什麽？〞赫敏问他。

〝他们捕捉黑巫师，〞文森特说，语调很防备。〝为魔法部工作。阿兹卡班一半的牢房可能都关着他逮捕的人。〞

〝我很确定那些人都有洽当地经过审判，〞赫敏抱怨，用叉子刺着她的晚餐，仍然看着新的教授。

文森特嗤笑着。

西奥以低沉的声音说，〝一旦你被指控为黑巫师，你就没什麽能抵抗了。甚至有审判也—〞

〝几乎没有人是被判无罪的，〞达芙妮说。〝除非他们能声称自己被施了夺魂咒。〞

听到对话的大家都突然试着不去看向德拉科。跟着他们半转的头，赫敏一瞥，只看到他一手在潘西的衬衫上，他的嘴巴靠她的耳朵很近。

她快速看回高桌。

他们都看着新教授警戒的动作。他的眼珠转动，摇摆，直到赫敏很确定它不是在盯着她。她低头仔细地用手切肉。

〝现在，〞邓布利多继续说。〝我很兴奋能宣布霍格沃兹将会主办一场隆重的体育盛事。〞

她应该要猜到魁地奇的暂停另有阴谋。

当她进食时，校长不断说着国际麻法合作，还有自从上一场比赛后已经过了好几个世纪，因为死亡意外—

〝什麽？〞赫敏嘶声说。好像没有别人特别对那有意见。

—还有其他欧洲学校会在十月到访，有个魔法盃会在一群自愿者中选出参赛者，如果年龄未达标准，就不能把名字放进盃裡。

德拉科对不能把自己拖进危险中好像很失望。赫敏鬆了一口气。为什麽会有人想为了愚蠢又不值得的东西，像是一个运动会，而陷入危险中。她很感激她要做的只有坐在看台，假装在乎结果。

…

隔天早晨，在早餐时，德拉科的猫头鹰飞来，丢下他平常蛋糕和甜食的补给，还有一份预言家日报。赫敏帮自己倒了些果汁，把报纸拉向她。

〝有一篇韦斯莱们的报导，〞德拉科说。〝他们最挚爱的爸爸显然被抓到试着掩饰疯眼汉完全疯了的事。〞

〝我们新的教授，穆迪？〞赫敏皱眉问。

〝可能还会有另一个吗？〞他冷笑着问。

她在早餐时读着报导，即使允许明显的感觉论者的偏见，她得承认，看起来，亚瑟‧韦斯莱试着用他的影响力保护那个焦躁的老傲罗的控诉。〝所以—〞她看向德拉科，〝我们要被一个跟格兰芬多交情甚好的瘫痪疯子教书？〞

〝是啊，〞他说，而她摊在桌上。

〝太好了。或许我们该留着狼人。〞

早餐后，当他们走向中庭时，韦斯莱推开他们。〝靠边站，斯莱特林，〞他抱怨。

赫敏瞪着那男孩的背，但德拉科从包裡拿出预言家日报。〝噢，韦斯莱，〞他散漫地说。〝你知道你家出名了吗？〞

当人群聚集时，德拉科开始大声读报导。当他念完时，他折了报纸，露出一张照片。〝看啊，他们有一张你父母的照片，快乐的势力传播者。但，我想我得道个歉。〞

〝真的？〞韦斯莱转身，看着站在那的金髮男孩。

〝是啊。我总暗示你们穷到买不起食物，但看到你母亲，嗯，我会说她可没饿着。〞

〝至少她看起来不像总是闻到异味，〞哈利‧波特厉声说。

〝滚开吧，〞赫敏说。〝浑蛋。〞

〝噢，对了，你是他们的小宠物，对吧？〞韦斯莱说。〝暑假待在他们家，他们甚至带你到世界盃还有其他地方散步。告诉我，自以为是麻瓜出身小姐，他妈妈总是带着那种表情吗，还是只有德拉科在附近时才会这样？〞

〝不准你侮辱我母亲，〞德拉科嘶声说。

〝那你就闭上你天杀的嘴巴，〞波特建议着，转身离开。

当德拉科拿出魔杖对波特施咒时，有个大声响，然后另一个巨大声响随之而来，令赫敏惊恐的是，德拉科突然被变成一隻白鼬。她在那动物身旁蹲下，准备要把牠抱到手中时，她听到一个粗厚的声音大喊，〝放开他，小姐。〞她转头看见穆迪教授向他们走来。〝他击中你了吗，小伙子？〞他问哈利‧波特。

〝没有，歪了，〞波特短短地说。

穆迪一跛一跛走向赫敏蹲着的鹅卵石地板，她起身把自己的身体挡在他跟鼬鼠之间，牠很惊恐，开始跑向地牢。穆迪厉声说，〝噢，你别想，〞一挥魔杖，他把鼬鼠弹到空中，让他掉落在石地上时有听得到的声响。那动物蹒跚走着，再次试着跑开，赫敏开始尖叫着要人帮忙，穆迪则把那小小白色的生物一次又一次丢到空中。

〝你永远不能从背后攻击别人，〞那男人怒吼。〝下流，懦弱的行为。而我。恨。懦夫。〞

〝穆迪教授！〞米勒娃‧麦格跑向他们。〝快停下。那是个学生吗？！噢，我的戈德里克！我们不能使用变形术惩罚学生！〞

赫敏把那颤抖着的生物抱在手中，抚着他的头，低语着，而麦格痛斥着穆迪。〝我教书这麽多年—从未—邓布利多肯定—〞

那男人耸肩。〝我想一点小侮辱会让这个小浑蛋的脑袋清楚点。〞

麦格快速，愤怒的挥手指示要赫敏把鼬鼠放到地上，他迅速地变回颤抖又瘀青的德拉科‧马尔福。那男孩低声说着关于‵我父亲′的事，穆迪冷笑。

〝你父亲跟我是老朋友，孩子。我很确定他会很乐意有机会再跟我聊天。〞

德拉科闭紧嘴巴，反抗地瞪着老傲罗，但赫敏挺直身子，看着那男人，以一种十分公正，让整个中庭都听得到的声音说。〝如果我是你，我不会担心卢修斯‧马尔福。〞

〝我不会，小女孩，〞那男人说。〝让我给你一个小建议；别让自己跟这种—〞

〝我会担心我。因为，有一天，我会因此杀了你。〞

几乎安静下来的中庭变得更沉默。

〝好像我会怕一个小小女学生，〞那男人嗤笑着说，米勒娃‧麦格说，〝你不能威胁教授，格兰杰小姐。〞

〝那就扣分吧，女士，〞赫敏礼貌地说，她的目光锁定在阿拉斯托‧穆迪身上，他给她一个奇怪，深思的表情。〝或罚我关禁闭。〞

〝带他去医护室，〞麦格只这样说。〝穆迪，如果你愿意，我希望私下跟你谈谈。〞

…

赫敏拿出羽毛笔和一张纸，开始书写。

亲爱的马尔福先生和太太，

请原谅我鲁莽地写信给你们，但—

…

纳西莎读了信，然后递给她丈夫。

〝克劳奇对我们的儿子做了什麽？〞卢修斯在读完信后，低声怒骂着。

〝她当然以为那是疯眼汉，〞纳西莎说，故作悠閒地靠着她的椅子，看着她丈夫。〝她没提到，但显然她在米勒娃‧麦格和整个中庭充满学生在旁边听的情况下，告诉那男人她有天会杀了他报仇。〞

卢修斯还是很生气，但忍住笑容，看着他的妻子。〝我对她缺少精明的想法感到遗憾。〞

〝她还是个孩子，〞纳西莎耸肩说。〝当然，他报告了她的威胁。〞

〝然后？〞

〝然后，他显然被逗乐了，而且很感到兴趣。〞

卢修斯把信对半折，把它递回给纳西莎。〝你的情报网总是会吓到我，〞他温柔地说。〝我们还是认同她吗？〞

〝噢，是，〞纳西莎说。〝忠诚，嗜血，对德拉科全心投入？我希望当他终于不再跟那个帕金森女孩来往时，她会要他在这方面努力些。〞

〝我肯定她会的，〞卢修斯说。〝特别是如果你有任何影响力。〞

…

当他们走进第一堂黑魔法防御课时，赫敏坐到德拉科旁边。

〝我要跟德拉科一起坐，〞潘西说，从包裡拉出教科书，纸张，和一隻羽毛笔的赫敏甚至没有抬头。

〝不，〞她说。〝你不行。这堂课不行。〞

〝他是我的男朋友，〞潘西厉声说，德拉科几乎压抑住笑容，微微地畏缩了一下，赫敏耸耸肩。

〝他是我朋友，这堂课，他要跟我坐，知道没？〞

〝就—我下课后会找你，好吗，小潘？〞德拉科说。

〝你知道我觉得你是个蠢蛋，对吧？〞赫敏说，那男孩脸红，在呼吸下低语着女孩们都疯了之类的东西。

穆迪教授走进来，几乎不掩饰自己的轻蔑，盯着这群斯莱特林四年级看，赫敏稳稳地看着他。有趣。她以为莱姆斯‧卢平对她的学院有偏见。他跟这个男人比起来意见薄弱多了，他从桌上拉出出席单，开始愤怒地读着名字，当他读着眼前的名单时，他的假眼找着学生。他似乎在西奥，格雷，文森特，和德拉科之间停留了一阵子，声音有明显的厌恶。

〝嗯，〞他最后说，看向他们。〝卢平给我一张他教过的东西的纸条。你们好像对生物很有基础。〞他冷笑着说着后面的字。〝然而，你们很可悲地对咒语没有任何经验，所以那就是我们今年要教的。特别是不可饶恕咒。有人能告诉我怎麽样能让一个咒语不可饶恕吗？〞

他看着教室，然后指向米里。〝你，〞他厉声说。〝怎样能让一个咒语不可饶恕？〞

〝他们是—不可饶恕的？〞她小声说。

〝是，〞他说，转身写了‵不可饶恕′在黑板上。〝使用以下这三个咒语的任何一个会给你一张到阿兹卡班的单程票。你们这些小蛇能告诉我其中一个吗？〞他看着德拉科。〝你怎麽样，孩子？〞

〝夺魂咒，〞德拉科说，声音有些颤抖。赫敏坚定，紧凑地看着穆迪，她伸出手放在德拉科肩膀上。

〝是。我很确定你的家族对夺魂咒有很多的经验，马尔福先生。很多巫师声称他们是因为在夺魂咒的影响下才替神秘人做事。当然，这个谎言是在帮忙搜出骗子。〞他对德拉科低吼，然后转身在黑板写上‵夺魂咒′。

〝谁能说另一个？〞他问。〝你。帕金森小姐。〞

〝钻心咒，〞她说，声音有些犹豫。

〝正确。折磨咒。〞当他在黑板写上这个咒语时，他没有转过身问，〝最后一个呢？〞

〝阿瓦达索命，〞赫敏说，她的声音很冷酷。〝杀戮咒。〞

疯眼汉转向她。〝没错，〞他说。〝杀戮咒。〞他看着她一阵子，然后看向课堂上的其他人。〝现在，魔法部说直到六年级前，你们都还没准备好看一个黑魔法咒语，但那是一堆胡说八道。我认为你们需要知道你们在对抗什麽。随时保持戒心！黑巫师到处都是，在你们最预料不到的地方！〞

〝我们会从夺魂咒开始教，如果你们喜欢，也能反过来。你们需要知道这些咒语的样子，知道怎麽防卫自己！戒心！〞他在课程快结束时是用吼的，他有时会停下来喘气。赫敏不怀好意地想，他可以少放点戒心，多做一点运动，然后他厉声说，〝嗯，大家，开始抄笔记。我年纪很老了，这个资讯对你们有益处，不是对我。〞

在课堂的最后，他们开始收拾东西往走廊移动时，德拉科非常小声地说，〝谢谢你。〞

赫敏耸肩。〝因为你跟潘西都喜欢指出来，我想我真的是你的看护者。〞

…

〝所以，赫敏。〞潘西有一阵子都想开启这个话题，赫敏从如尼文功课中抬头，带着礼貌的表情。〝你跟德拉科。〞

〝是？〞赫敏说。

〝你们只是朋友，还是不只这样？〞

赫敏盯着潘西，觉得有点怀疑。〝你今年花了很多时间把舌头放到他喉咙上，现在你问我，我们是不是不只是朋友？〞

〝只是—你们的友谊很奇怪，〞潘西说。

赫敏对此耸耸肩。〝德拉科很奇怪，万一你没注意到。〞

〝你花很多时间陪他的家人，〞潘西继续说。

〝达芙妮也是，〞赫敏说。

〝是，但她可不能去西奥家，因为他母亲去世了，〞潘西说。

赫敏再次耸肩，看回她的作业，当潘西说话时，心早飘回如尼文上，〝所以你们没有互相承诺之类的？〞

〝你是说像西奥跟达芙妮？〞

〝对。〞

赫敏嗤笑着。〝如果我们有某种奇怪纯血互相承诺的事，你大可以玩弄我。〞

〝是，〞潘西说。〝很好。〞

〝怎麽？〞赫敏问。〝你们两个有互相承诺？有任何珠宝礼物你很小心呵护的吗？〞

潘西皱着脸。〝没有，〞她承认。〝我希望他圣诞节能给我一个。〞

〝嗯，祝你好运，〞赫敏说。


	8. Chapter 8

8—四年级，第二部分

穆迪教授决定让他们每个人体验夺魂咒，好看看他们是否能抵抗。格雷和文森特不适地看着彼此，潘西反对着。〝你想施在我们身上的可是个不可饶恕咒！〞

〝其他学院都做了，〞那男人说，〝但如果你觉得你们没有人能受得了，你们不想知道那种感觉，直到一个食死徒对你施咒，嗯，我会在这堂课赦免你们脆弱的小心灵。〞他朝门挥挥手，全身散发着轻蔑的神态，潘西低头小声抱怨那并不是她的意思。

赫敏看着她的同学一个一个做出荒唐的事。西奥跳上跳下，像隻青蛙；德拉科蹲着在教室裡奔跑着；文森特跟米里玩着躲猫猫。

轮到她时，她有种让她放鬆飘动的美好感觉，她梦幻地笑了笑。完全安宁的感觉持续着，直到她脑裡出现一个声音要她去打德拉科巴掌。她甚至开始走向他，直到她想着自己为什麽想这麽做。

打德拉科巴掌，那声音再次说。

我不这麽想，她与自己争论着。真是个愚蠢的举动。打潘西巴掌还有可能，但她怎麽会想打德拉科？

嗯，她可以想到几个理由，但那不表示她打算这麽做。

她强迫着自己的头转过去看着那教授，他正看着她。她闭上眼，摇了摇头，然后举起手，几乎是违抗自己的意识。

不，这绝对违抗了她的意识。现在她开始思考了，这很像要召唤出一个守护神。她几乎能听到斯内普说，‵你得控制你的心智，你这不值得的女孩，′她看着她的手，那隻她完全无法控制，正在移动的手。

她尽全力把手砸到德拉科旁边的桌上，觉得那安宁的飘浮感离开了她。

〝做的好，〞穆迪吝啬地称赞。〝你设法抵抗了咒语的大部分。〞

〝我觉得我手的一部份断了，〞她说，拉起手，畏缩了一下。

穆迪教授耸肩。〝到医护室去吧。〞

…

〝他说他听到我很适合当鼬鼠，〞德拉科愤怒地说。赫敏把手伸进那天的甜点盒，拿出她其中最喜欢的蛋糕之一。

〝谁说的？〞她问，她的声音在休息室裡很低沉。

〝海格，〞他说，他的怒火和已形成的气愤掩盖掉当他想到穆迪那件事时就会有的羞辱和恐惧。他只是有些瘀青—当她在那男人的课堂上弄断了两根骨头，赫敏可伤得更重—但这个经验已经严重地吓到他。

〝在课堂上说的吗？〞赫敏问。

〝对。〞德拉科用浮上阴沉愤怒的眼神看着她。

〝那个浑蛋，〞她说，他对她激烈的反应感到错愕。这些日子来，她对他作的秀通常都不太愿意去同情—她去年忽略他受伤的手臂，他还怀恨在心—她发现他没预料到她真的会在乎海格说的话，但这让她很生气。那个巨型呆瓜怎麽敢用羞辱人的方式强迫德拉科听话？她听过那些永无止尽的挑剔，格兰芬多停不下对斯内普教授在课堂上嘲讽他们专精程度的抱怨，但当他们的小小乏味教授—一个应该被开除的男人—嘲笑德拉科糟糕的变形伤害时，所有事就都没问题。穆迪伤了他，而另一个老师觉得提起这件事没关係？

〝每个人都笑了，〞德拉科抱怨着，她向他伸出手。

〝那些天杀的浑球。我很抱歉，〞她说，音调带着气愤。〝那些不值得的浑蛋有天会得到报应，德拉科。我答应你。〞

他闪过她一个看似黯淡的微笑。〝你最好了，赫敏。〞

〝我以为我才是最好的，〞潘西说，坐到他腿上。

〝不同的好，〞他带着一个更厚脸皮的笑容说，赫敏让自己离开，让他们做乏味的公共休息室亲热。

…

一个标示被张贴在入口走廊，通知学生们在十月三十日，星期五，课堂会提早半个小时结束，所以大家在欢迎宴会前，能到城堡前集合迎接布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗的学生。

〝再一周，〞德拉科说，达芙妮只是耸耸肩。

〝我们要参加还太年轻，〞她说，〝所以只是多了一群很快就会发现斯莱特林是被憎恨的人。〞

〝还有舞会，〞米里说，渴望地看着文森特。

〝还有舞会，〞赫敏同意着，试着不对文森特设法完全不跟米里做眼神接触笑出声。

当她看到布斯巴顿地学生时，她马上打消兴趣。他们被一个显然有巨人血统的校长领导着，他们没有一个是穿着在苏格兰合适的秋天服装，当邓布利多和他们的巨人说笑时，他们站在飞天马车外颤抖着。要认真地对待他们实在有点难，他们甚至懒得查他们要待上好几个月的地方的气候。

德姆斯特朗的学生透过一艘从湖裡出现炫目的船抵达，他们穿得比较合理。他们的校长，卡卡洛夫以轻鬆的笑容问候邓布利多，但没有让他的学生在他聊天时在外面等，他只说，〝我们得让孩子们进去，邓布利多。克鲁姆有点小感冒。〞

那名字使集合中学生所发出的窃窃私语音量很惊人。〝克鲁姆，〞人们对彼此低语。〝他是说威克多尔‧克鲁姆吗？〞

〝德拉科，〞格雷十分兴奋地嘶声说。〝是威克多尔‧克鲁姆？〞

赫敏转转眼珠。〝说真的，格雷。他只是个魁地奇选手。〞

〝赫敏！〞格雷对她随便的打发感到恐惧。〝他是世上最好的找球手。而且他在这。〞

德姆斯特朗的学生坐在斯莱特林的长桌，对其他学院疯狂于魁地奇的学生来说，他们十分沮丧，当格雷，文森特，和德拉科靠向，并开始跟明显是他们崇拜的英雄聊天时，赫敏克制住自己想笑的情绪。赫敏看像格兰芬多的长桌，对悽惨，看向他们方向的波特和韦斯莱笑着。她对其中一个德姆斯特朗的男孩微笑—不是克鲁姆，因为她可不要加入对那可怜男人溷乱的奉承—他靠过来问她关于对被施了咒的天花板的问题，很快，他们就沉入一个关于幻象咒的讨论中。她发现自己很钦佩德姆斯特朗明显没有让麻瓜研究或占卜学这种无理的东西溷杂着他们的课程。她无意间说出从她三年级开始成功煮出狼毒药剂的事，然后他拿出一本强力药剂，她换座位坐到他旁边。当卡卡洛夫坐到高桌时，他们两个在讨论修改现有製作方法最好的方法，还有月亮的盈亏是否真的对魔药效力有影响，或者那只是老巫婆的故事。

〝看，〞潘西说，她的声音传开来。〝我们的驻院书虫找到聊天的对象了。〞

威克多尔‧克鲁姆抬头，对赫敏和他的同学微笑。她回笑着，被他本人看似更好的亲和力而不是大众海报上臭脸的样子迷住了。

邓布利多欢迎所有的学生到大厅和霍格沃兹，说了些陈腐的话，像他肯定他们待在这都会非常舒适，这话让一个布斯巴顿的女孩发出轻蔑，大声的嗤笑。

〝下次穿件毛衣，〞赫敏抱怨着，她的魔药讨论对象跟威克多尔‧克鲁姆都笑出声。

卢多‧巴格曼，赫敏记得他出现在世界盃，在高桌加入了教授和校长们，伴着一个她认不出的魁梧，官方长相的男人。〝那是谁？〞她对西奥嘶声说，他抬头看，眯着眼。

〝巴蒂‧克劳奇，〞他说。〝他在战争时是魔法法律执行司司长。他改变了法律，所以傲罗可以放心使用不可饶恕咒，鼓励人们供出可能的支持者。如果一个傲罗攻击你，嗯，你可能是应得的，对吧？魔法法律执行对无辜的人从不会不讲理，是吧？他们不该那样打扮，或走向错误的道路。他们的肢体语言造成了威胁，所以傲罗攻击是可以理解的。如果有人说你是反叛者，那麽你可能就是。〞西奥挖苦地耸耸肩，目光从未离开坐在高桌的男人。〝他让很多人进阿兹卡班。〞

〝包括小天狼星‧布莱克，〞德拉科抱怨。

〝随意的审判，我懂？〞赫敏说，当德姆斯特兰学生盯着她时，她看向那男人。

〝嗯，〞西奥低沉地说，〝他替他自己的儿子做审判。当然，他判他有罪，但那是演的审判。〞

〝太好了，〞赫敏低声抱怨。

〝对他不管用，〞西奥说。〝他被降职到国际魔法合作司。〞他看向赫敏。〝你有读任何上个战争的历史吗？〞

她耸肩说，〝一些，但—〞

〝都很偏颇，我猜，〞他嗤笑着说。〝我看看我是否能在家帮你找些资料。只是—别让任何人看到你在读。〞

邓布利多在解释三巫斗法大赛的规则，还有从各校选出勇士的方法，但赫敏，跟往常一样，没在听他的演说。她不会参加，有年龄限制让德拉科也不会参加，还有她不在乎的更多事。她猜所有德姆斯特朗的学生都会参加；不然他们干嘛来？

晚餐后，卡卡洛夫走过来，集合了他的学生，他们显然要睡在船上。在走出大厅时，他们经过波特，卡卡洛夫停下来明显惊讶地盯着那男孩的额头。

〝是，〞穆迪教授散漫地说，〝那是哈利‧波特。〞

〝是你，〞卡卡洛夫说，以一种对赫敏来说是恐惧的眼神看着穆迪。

〝是，〞穆迪说，〝是我。现在滚开。〞当卡卡洛夫领着德姆斯特朗的学生走出大厅时，克鲁姆脸上带着好奇的表情看着波特，穆迪以明显的厌恶瞪着那群人。

…

〝文森特在哪？〞米里问，环视着休息室。

〝另一个关禁闭，〞格雷说。看到女孩疑惑的表情，他又说，〝在草药学课堂上的大粪蛋他要负责。〞

…

〝达芙妮，我有个问题。〞赫敏在翻阅纳西莎几年前给她关于巫师贵族礼仪和习俗的书。

〝嗯？〞达芙妮没从她正在写的占卜论文中抬头。〝真希望我没选这堂蠢课。我应该要预言我将会有微弱的头疼或是悲剧将会降临在爱人身上？〞

〝悲剧，〞赫敏建议。〝要追踪到你有没有头疼可简单了，但你知道的某人肯定会有坏事发生在他们身上，所以证明你的预言是对的。〞

〝说的好。〞达芙妮重新写着论文，然后她说，〝你刚刚想问我什麽？〞

〝你知道，你跟西奥？〞

〝我们怎麽了？〞

〝如果他带另一个女孩去，假设，霍格莫德，这代表什麽？〞

达芙妮困惑地看着她的室友兼好友。〝你可以跟西奥去霍格莫德，赫敏。我可不担心他会—〞

〝不，我不是说跟朋友去。我是说—如果他带另一个女孩去霍格莫德。或之类的。〞赫敏的声音太悠哉了，达芙妮放下她的羽毛笔，然后看向她。

〝噢，〞她说，然后又再次说，〝噢。〞她停了一下。〝你是说除了他是个超级大浑蛋之外。〞

赫敏等着，没有说话，达芙妮终于开口，〝那就真的是超级打脸的了。我是说，我见过他父亲；他见过我父母。如果他决定这种求爱的事对他来说行不了，他应该要有胆子来告诉我，你知道吗？只是，在没有真的告诉我不要再进一步，却跟另一个女孩玩脖子上的曲棍球，嗯。〞她咬着嘴唇。〝这样就真的，真的太超过了。我叫他滚开，没人会怪我。而且在那之后，他可能会很难找到想跟他有任何关係的女孩。〞

〝如果你不想告诉他滚开，不想结束呢？如果你只是想让他难受呢？如果你甚至不确定你们是不是有个承诺之类的？〞

达芙妮慢慢地，邪恶地微笑着。〝噢，〞她说，〝我可能会确定在公开场合被看到跟一个会让他很不开心的人在一起，不只是跟一个他不把他当敌人的熟悉的朋友。他什麽也不能多说，因为是他自己造下这个孽。然后我会让他想办法回到我身边，第二次时，我会确认我们的承诺不会再被搞错了。〞

〝谢了，〞赫敏说，拿出自己的功课。

〝让他难受，〞达芙妮说。〝非常难受。那个浑蛋应得的。〞

〝噢，我打算这麽做。〞

…

万圣节宴会拖延很久，赫敏无精打采地戳着她的食物。整个大厅都充斥着期盼，等着火焰杯戏剧化地吐出勇士。霍格沃兹的学生在过去二十四小时都放下了他们的名字，年纪还没到的赫奇帕奇，格兰芬多和拉文克劳学生一个又一个被抓到试着作弊，让他们的名字进到杯中。

〝我们学院有任何可能的作弊者吗？〞赫敏问，格雷摇摇头。

〝卡希尔斯‧沃林顿把他的名字放到火焰杯裡，但我不认为有其他人这麽做，〞那男孩说。

参访的学生被他们分别的校长领着，排队一个一个把他们的名字放进去，没什麽戏剧性。现在他们全都坐了下来，全都试着装得太冷静以至于不在乎火焰杯什麽时候会吐出他们的名字，大部分的人都装得不成功。

〝你想要当勇士吗？〞赫敏问其中一个德姆斯特朗学生，他只笑了笑。

〝会是威克多尔的。〞

他说的没错。其中一个冷得发抖的布斯巴顿美人，芙蓉‧德拉库尔被选上了，然后是威克多尔‧克鲁姆，两人都赢得巨大的掌声。来自赫奇帕奇的赛德里克‧迪戈里被宣布为霍格沃兹的勇士，鼓掌遍布了所有长桌，除了格兰芬多长桌罗恩‧韦斯莱吼着的地方，〝不！〞明显地丢着他的餐巾，粗俗地表达失望。

邓布利多等到欢呼变得小声，然后开始他的演说，鼓励他们全部都支持他们各别的勇士，火焰杯爆出红色烈焰，喷出第四张纸。

当邓布利多抓着纸，大声说出上面的名字时，赫敏看着耸肩的德拉科。

〝哈利‧波特。〞

…

〝停！〞赫敏几乎是尖声叫着。德拉科不停地说着这是多麽不公平，波特怎麽打破所有规则只为了报酬，事情总是关于波特。〝闭嘴！我真的受够听到那个愚蠢的男孩！如果有人把他的名字丢进去呢？我们都知道他是个不值得的骗子；他们全都是不值得的骗子。你觉得他会赢？真的？〞

德拉科闭上嘴巴，但固执地瞪着她。〝这不公平，〞他再次抱怨。

〝所以呢？让他比这个有蠢魔法契约的蠢火焰杯的蠢赛。他只会看起来像个蠢蛋。〞而且他可能会死。你想要的话可以这样告诉他。超过一半的三巫斗法勇士都死于奇怪的意外，甚至在没有比荒唐，不安全的蠢事时也一样。

…

她在图书馆遇到生气的哈利‧波特。〝我们的小三巫赛勇士怎麽了？〞她笑着问。

他在抱怨前怒视着她，〝没人相信我没有把我的名字放到那个蠢杯子裡。〞

她给他一个‵你是个蠢蛋′的表情，通常只会用在德拉科身上。〝你当然没有。你的魔法可没好到可以那样做。〞

在开口前，他看起来有些被冒犯，他不可置信地说，〝你相信我？〞她噁心地看着他，而他抱怨，〝你是唯一一个相信我的人也是可以猜出来的。〞

她耸耸肩，他问她，〝你觉得是谁做的？〞

〝一个要置你于死地的人？〞他因此瞪着她，她再次耸肩。〝嗯，这比赛的确有非常高的死亡人数，而且又不是说你跟其他参赛者可以用咒语对决。〞

〝格兰杰，〞他低语，然后叹气，快速的吐出一堆话，〝我之前没机会感谢你去年为了小天狼星的那件事。这—他—有一个在乎你的人对我来说很陌生—这很棒—该死，我欠你人情。〞

她看着他，一开始很困惑，但后来开始感到可怜。在那些缺漏的的句子中有个完整的故事，而且不是一个好的故事。怪不得他会跟韦斯莱吵架。

在她可以回话前，潘西开心地走过来说，〝我就知道！我知道你是波特的粉丝之一！〞

〝是，没错，潘西，〞赫敏说，抛开了刚才从波特那得知的事。〝我是他最大的粉丝。我在笔记本裡画他的图，现在我要他帮我签在学校生活结束前最有可能死掉的巫师这本书。〞当她说话时，她从包裡拿出一本法版Elle，并递给她。〝给你，因为国际合作的高尚精神。〞

潘西抓住它，笑着说，〝谢啦，〞然后走开。

〝不客气，〞赫敏等到那女孩离开听力范围后说，然后在气息间低声说了些粗俗的话。

〝所以—她对你很卑鄙，你对她也很卑鄙，你却还是会给她东西？〞哈利‧波特疑惑地问，自以为的轻蔑溷杂在语调中。

〝别试着想了解斯莱特林的策略，〞赫敏建议，她把包背到肩膀上。〝还有，波特，有个建议？〞

〝是？〞他说。

〝别试着赢，只要试着活下来。这就够难了。〞她停了一下，然后继续说，〝而且是因为有人作弊让你进到比赛中。别为了存活而作弊。〞

〝你不知道你在乎，〞他说。

〝我不在乎，〞她嗤笑着说。〝但西奥指出一个正规的基础，我出奇地特别注重公平竞争。〞

…..

〝你在干嘛？〞赫敏问。

当他从他弯着腰跟达芙妮，西奥，格雷，和布雷司坐在一起的休息室中一张桌子抬起头看时，德拉科看起来有些不愉快地内疚。

〝没事，〞他说。

她嗤笑着。

〝你会生气的，〞西奥说。〝你对摄魂怪那件事很生气。〞

她伸出手，德拉科叹了口气，递给她一个徽章。她读着上面的字时开始大笑。‵支持赛德里克‧迪戈里—霍格沃兹的真正勇士！′这些字以发光的红字写出。

〝那还不是全部，〞达芙妮说。她从桌上拿起另一枚徽章，按了按它，上面的文字变成了‵波特臭大粪′的绿字。

〝你知道，〞赫敏说，〝我从没注意过他的个人卫生有问题。〞

达芙妮笑着。

〝是谁做这些的？〞赫敏问。

〝是我，〞布雷司说。

〝很合理，〞赫敏点头说。

〝为什麽？〞德拉科问。

赫敏耸耸肩。〝嗯，〞她说，〝布雷司的魔咒总是施得比你好。〞

〝所以，〞德拉科说，从把脸埋在手中笑的达芙妮那看开，〝你没有生气？〞

〝我等不及要看他的表情，〞赫敏指这样说。她在两个学院一起上魔药课时得到了她的机会。所有的斯莱特林学生都带着徽章，当波特看到时，他的脸变得很红，怒视着笑着的同学。他拿出魔杖，但犹豫了一下。

德拉科说，〝来啊，波特。你的保母现在不在你身边保护你。〞

〝德拉科，〞赫敏恼怒地说。

〝你要靠她管好你，马尔福？〞韦斯莱跟其他格兰芬多的男孩靠在一面牆上说。

男孩们看着彼此，然后波特大喊，〝门牙赛大棒！〞德拉科同时也大叫，〝火烤热辣辣！〞

两道咒语被彼此弹开。波特的击中赫敏的脸，德拉科的击中帕瓦蒂。帕瓦蒂尖叫着把手放到脸上冒出巨大，冒浓的伤口。赫敏恐惧地把自己的手放到脸上。西奥赶向前把赫敏的手从她脸上拿开，帕瓦蒂持续尖叫着。这并不好看。她的门牙开始变长，像隻河狸，在长超过她的下巴时，他们才停下来。

〝我能问问这裡发生什麽事了吗？〞

所有学生转向斯内普教授那熟悉，散漫的冷笑。他看着赫敏，抬起眉毛，但只是转向德拉科说，〝解释。〞

〝波特攻击我，先生，〞德拉科说。

〝我们同时攻击彼此的！〞波特气馁，生气的大叫。

〝他击中了赫敏！看啊！〞

斯内普打量着赫敏，没有改变表情地说，〝到医院厢房去，格兰杰小姐。〞

她点头，逃离了教室，急忙中落下了她的包包。

〝马尔福击中了帕瓦蒂！〞波特说。

斯内普看了看那女孩的脸，现在复盖着脓包，很多看起来都要流出汁来了。〝我看不出差别，〞他说，转向他的桌子。那女孩开始啜泣，跑离了教室，跟着赫敏到医护室。

韦斯莱和波特都开始吼着斯内普对两个女孩不公正的对待，但那男人只是乏味地看着他们说，〝格兰芬多扣五十分，还有一个波特先生的关禁闭。〞

当他们坐下时，所有斯莱特林都开始笑，他们的徽章闪着，波特用力跌坐到位置上。

〝马尔福先生，〞斯内普教授说，〝格兰杰小姐好像忘了她的包包。你愿意好心地拿给她吗？〞

〝是的，先生，〞德拉科说，拿起包包，他离开了教室。

在他走出门前，斯内普又说，〝这个下午请来见我，马尔福先生。我想跟你谈谈。〞

德拉科忍气吞声说，〝好的，先生。〞

…

〝马尔福先生。〞

斯内普在打量着眼前的男孩时说。德拉科整齐地打扮着，没有一根头髮凸出来。他平常冷笑的样子变得比较柔和，如果他没有不安地换着脚上的重心，那麽这种自我控制明显需要很强的意志。

〝是，先生？〞那男孩问。

〝有时我会想你可能不是天上最闪亮的一颗星，〞斯内普教授说。他靠着椅背，看着这个不能因为批评而容纳一丝坏脾气的孩子。〝任何有理智的人都能设法度过多数日子，不去对抗邓布利多的宠儿。你一直没办法管理这种成就让我感到困惑，我唯一能得到的结论是你很愚蠢。对于你是我的教子，我觉得很绝望。〞

〝你也不喜欢他，〞德拉科阴沉地说。

〝我对波特先生的感觉是另一回事，〞斯内普教授说。〝虽然我会说我设法抗拒了做出写着‵波特臭大粪′的徽章的诱惑，即使我受了很大的刺激。〞

德拉科挤出下唇，噘着嘴。

〝你没蠢到完全不精明，〞斯内普继续平平地说。〝持续让自己对抗波特是很愚笨的。如果我得提醒你，他是救世之星。大难不死的男孩。管好自己。〞

〝好的，先生，〞德拉科说。〝我能走了吗？〞

〝还不行。〞斯内普说。〝我还有一件事想对你说，马尔福先生。〞

〝是，先生？〞

他用手指敲着桌子。〝格兰杰小姐不是个让人玩弄的女巫。除非你想发现自己被冷落，我建议你不要因为女孩穿着紧身毛衣就追求他们，而是把心思放在保护好你所有的，我假设你还想要这段感情。麻瓜出身的女巫会很—〞讲到这，斯内普暂停了一阵子，好像在思考着要怎麽用语。〝他们会很不谅解，〞他最后说，他的眼神疏远且悲伤。〝别让你自己成为一个不被原谅的人。〞

德拉科吞了口口水。

斯内普抬头看着那男孩说，又回到他坚定的愁容，〝你怎麽还在这，马尔福先生？〞

…

当她经过时，潘西和德拉科正因预言家日报上的一篇文章大声笑着。〝嘿，赫敏，〞德拉科叫住她。〝你读过这个了吗？波特接受了一个访问。他晚上会为了他父母哭泣。这文章太棒了。〞

赫敏迅速地看了一眼西奥，他冷静地忽略着挖掘别人为了他们去世的父母哭泣这件事。〝你应该要知道不要相信这种垃圾。〞

〝噢，对了，〞潘西离开德拉科，转过去看要坐在达芙妮跟西奥同一张桌子的赫敏。〝那个电灯泡是个波特的粉丝。〞

〝歇一歇吧，小潘，〞德拉科站起身，找着他的书。〝赫敏，我本要问你一个关于魔咒的问题—〞

她打断他。〝如果你是想跟我说功课的事，别浪费唇舌了；我不是帮你作弊的人。我确定潘西可以帮你。〞她拿起她的东西。〝我会在房裡。待会见，小达。〞

德拉科被留在后面，站在沙发旁，他手中拿着魔咒书，看着她走上楼梯时，西奥吹出一个低沉的哨子。

…

第一个任务当天的天气相当好，赫敏对于整个下午的行程都被取消好让他们能成群到看台只有生一点气。她跟格雷，文森特，和米里坐在一起。布雷司还是跟一个他跟她在一起整年的小三年级生深恋之类的，因为他们看起来很可爱，她没注意到他揶揄的关心。西奥和达芙妮一起鑽到一条毯子下，她这才发现，或许自己并不想那麽注意他们。德拉科跟潘西坐在一起，如果他在那裡看起来有点不开心，嗯，那是他自己的错。

当卢多‧巴格曼宣布勇士们必须从龙那裡偷一颗金蛋，她感觉得到自己的嘴巴张得开开的。这怎麽会是一个对小孩来说合理的运动比赛？她以为魁地奇很危险，但这简直就是疯了。

当赛德里克‧迪戈里偷他的蛋时，她把脸藏在文森特的肩膀裡。群众欢呼时，文森特尴尬地拍着她的头。他终于说，〝没关係的，赫敏。他偷到了，〞她鬆了一口气。

〝我真的以为他会死，〞她低声说，格雷抱了抱她。

〝牆边都站着裁判，〞他说。〝没有人会死的。〞

她看着那个德拉库尔女孩施咒让龙沉睡，得到了她的蛋，然后威克多尔‧克鲁姆用简单的咒语在龙身上拿到他的。最后，波特被带出来。她好奇他要怎麽做，因为他的魔咒功夫肯定没有到达其他两人的标准，她看着，很钦佩他召唤他的扫帚一路从城堡裡飞来。那个咒施得很好；她可没想到他有这种实力。发挥自己的长项很聪明，真的，她是这麽想的。她知道他虽然可能是个有悲惨生活的浑蛋，但他确实能飞。

不是说她会告诉德拉科她这麽想。他已经嫉妒到不行了，但为什麽他要嫉妒一个没什麽才华的巫师，他没朋友，生活又很空虚，而且他很感激自己有个有谋杀倾向，可能疯了，她不知道他在乎他的教父。真可悲。

她看向德拉科，他跟潘西坐在一起，看着他的敌人在赛场上奔驰，躲避着一隻会喷火的龙。

他的嫉妒。

现在那可是个有趣的想法。

波特抢到了蛋—当然的—这个任务也就结束了。

她不惊讶他是共同的第一名。那个男孩从一开始就在学校有着一个迷人的生活。

…

斯内普教授对在公共休息室的斯莱特林正式宣布关于圣诞舞会的事。

〝我确定你们全都发现三巫斗法大赛其中一个更冗长的部分就是圣诞舞会。四年级以上包括四年级的学生可以参加，因为他们被假设能穿着适当，且控制自己兽性的青少年冲动。如果我被迫因为随便穿着服装或在公开表现的不体面，而要惩戒任何我学院的学生，你们会发现自己希望我只会扣分，我表达的够清楚了吗？〞

绝对够。

…

当克鲁姆接近她时，赫敏的头埋在一本书裡。〝你是赫–米–恩，对吧？〞他问，而她叹了口气。

〝是，〞她说。

他在她的桌子坐下，斜眼看着她，她开始想这个最好的找球手是否可能有近视。〝你是麻瓜出身，没错吧？〞

〝是，〞她说，变得紧张。这样开始的对话通常不会结束的好。

〝德姆斯特朗不允许麻瓜出身入学，〞他说。

〝嗯，你真是个恶霸，〞她低声抱怨，开始收她的东西，但他还在说。

〝你是斯莱特林的学生？〞

她拉了拉她的绿色领带，清楚地说，〝很明显是。〞

〝但斯莱特林是黑女巫和黑巫师的学院。黑巫师—他们不在乎麻瓜出身。〞

她磨了磨牙齿，然后尽可能冷静地说，〝我不知道在寒冷的北方事情是怎麽进行的，但我发现唯一对我的血统没有问题的人们都在斯莱特林。现在，不好意思—〞

〝我不是故意要这麽冒犯人的，〞他说，伸出他的手。〝你只是—很矛盾。是这样说的吗？你很矛盾。黑巫师不喜欢麻瓜出身，但你跟马尔福们一起过暑假。斯莱特林是纯血主义者，但你在那。这个学校—它禁止黑魔法，但你知道强力药剂。你有趣地矛盾。而且很美丽。〞

她坐回座位，看着研究着她的男孩。他勇敢的表现很严肃又尴尬，但她猜这够有诚意了。

〝我喜欢魔药，〞她说，而他点头。

〝你有—特权可以做黑魔药？〞

〝我有特别指导，〞她指正他。〝那些不是黑魔药。〞

他摇摇他厚重的脑袋。〝我跟波里亚科夫谈过了。你知道黑魔药。〞

〝不，〞她说，他耸耸肩。

〝我从不反驳美丽的女孩，〞他说，但她可以看得出来他很担心她会证实他的怀疑。〝赫–米–恩小姐？能有这个荣幸邀请你当我在圣诞舞会的舞伴吗？〞

赫敏看着他笑，世上最好的找球手；西奥会知道要警惕那种笑容，但她面前这个複杂的男人还没认识她那麽深到那种程度。威克多尔‧克鲁姆是个棒极了的选择。比她原本计画的还要好。〝当然了，威克多尔。我很乐意在舞会当你的舞伴。〞

〝很好。〞他站起来向她微笑。〝到时候见，好吗？〞

〝好，〞她说，想着跟纳西莎一起去购物时买的那件礼服。〝你会在那见到我的。〞

…

在他们的休息室，格雷接近她，拉着他的脚，脸红着。〝赫敏你愿意跟我去舞会吗？〞他吐出一长串句子。

赫敏皱眉。〝噢，格雷。我很抱歉；真希望我知道你打算要问我，但我已经有舞伴了。〞

他气馁的低头，又像是鬆了口气，她看到他很快地看了一眼德拉科，他背对着他们，正在写论文之类的。〝是谁？〞他问，她微笑。

〝威克多尔，〞她甜蜜地说。

〝威克多尔？〞格雷睁大眼看她。〝威克多尔‧克鲁姆？〞

〝你可以不用听起来这麽惊讶，〞她说，享受着这齣戏。〝我不是某种没有男孩想要的贱民；只因为你们不觉得我是个女孩，不表示其他人也这样想。他告诉我我很美丽，你知道吗。〞

〝只是—威克多尔‧克鲁姆，〞他听起来很敬畏，她用馀角看着德拉科在沙发上变得僵硬。

〝你想要我帮你要签名之类的吗？我知道你是个大粉丝，〞她嘲弄着说。

他脸红，但低声说，〝如果你可以的话？〞她笑出声。

〝我当然能，格雷。你是我最好的朋友之一。〞她提高音量。〝德拉科？我要帮你跟我的舞伴要一张签名吗？我知道你是多崇拜威克多尔，而且我得承认你是对的。他挺不错的。〞

〝那—不，谢了，〞那男孩没有转身低语着。

她起身，收好东西准备要回到卧室。〝格雷，〞她小声说，〝我有舞伴了，但我知道如果你问她，有人会很开心。〞因为他困惑的表情，她向米里点点头，她自己坐着，正在做功课。他看着她，赫敏微微把他推向那女孩。

达芙妮在他们的房间与她碰面，一当门被关上，〝做的好。如果克鲁姆没问你，你要找谁？〞

赫敏笑了笑。〝波特。〞看到达芙妮不敢相信的表情时，她笑着说。〝又不是说他有任何朋友，而且，嗯，他欠我人情。〞

…

潘西打开她从德拉科那收到的那盒糖果，脸上挤出一个假笑。〝谢谢你的圣诞礼物，〞她说，他耸耸肩，眼睛巡视着休息室。

〝赫敏在哪？〞他问。

…

赫敏担心着要怎麽做她的头髮，跟平常一样，不管梳了多少次，吹了多少次，或多少魔咒都没办法弄顺它，它永远是一大丛狂野纠结的捲髮。

〝不是说我不爱你的头髮，〞达芙妮说，当他们把头髮弄成他们计画中的样子时，她皱着眉，〝只是它—〞她暂停，然后在试着要转它时放弃了，她说，〝我有个主意，但我想这可能会破坏规定。〞

现在，还是不知道是否要打破规则，赫敏跟一个爱说话的马尔福家的小精灵坐在一起，她施了某种无声的精灵魔法，把赫敏的头髮绑成一个杂乱的盘髮，有些许捲髮弹出来，掉出随意绑起至少花了一个小时管理的大乱髮。

〝你不介意伺候巫师或女巫？〞赫敏好奇地问着开始把鑽石镶进她头髮裡的小生物。

那精灵哼着气，看似被冒犯到了。〝我是个好的家庭小精灵，我是，〞她说。〝我照顾好我的人。我在附近时我的人不会受伤。〞

〝我不觉得我会喜欢那样，〞赫敏承认，那精灵又哼着气。

〝嗯，我也不喜欢当女巫，要用魔杖做所有事。女巫和巫师能做的事很少。所以精灵才要照顾他们。你甚至不能做你自己的头髮。〞小精灵把另一颗珠宝塞进她头髮裡，当赫敏试着看镜子裡的自己时，她打了她的耳朵。〝你得等，你得，直到瑞莉弄好你。〞

达芙妮笑出声。〝看到那个手鍊了吗，瑞莉？德拉科给她的。〞

瑞莉尖声叫着，语无伦次地叨念着一会儿，然后继续放着珠宝—每一颗放置的位置好像都是一个需要很多想法的重要问题。〝一个新的马尔福，〞她终于尖声说。

〝我不知道，瑞莉，〞赫敏说，怒视着达芙妮。〝他甚至不是我的舞伴。我想计画婚礼可能还太早了。〞

瑞莉哼气。〝年轻的马尔福先生是坏男孩，〞她说，〝给你那个却不邀你。〞她用力拉着赫敏的头髮让她叫出声。〝我会惩罚自己说他很坏，但他让人蒙羞。〞

〝我能禁止你惩罚自己吗？〞赫敏好奇地问。

瑞莉看着手鍊，然后满意地说，〝赫敏小姐是个聪明的马尔福。〞

〝那麽，我禁止你惩罚自己，〞赫敏说，那个小生物终于肯让她看镜子中的自己。

〝瑞莉，〞赫敏深吸气。〝这—这太美了。〞

〝头髮看起来也很棒，〞达芙妮从床上慵懒地说。〝如果看你穿成那样，还有那种髮型，他每次看到你和克鲁姆在一起时没有感到难受，那他就是个大蠢蛋。〞

…

〝西奥，赫敏在哪？〞德拉科把胸花繫到潘西身上时问，他并没有真的在看她。

〝噢，她等等就会来了，〞达芙妮说，挽着西奥的手臂。〝她想再为她的头髮小题大作久一点，而且，她会跟德姆斯特朗的学生一起进来，因为她是跟克鲁姆在一起。〞

〝她没跟克鲁姆在一起，〞德拉科低声抱怨，但他向潘西伸出手臂，带着她走出门到大厅去。

…

德拉科试着用言语攻击韦斯莱好几次，只因为这让他开心，但他没专心这麽做；或许发霉，过时的礼服这个目标太没有挑战性了，他这麽想。潘西穿着粉色的荷叶边让她出奇地不能展现出身材，她坚持地揽着他的手臂，他最终厉声要她鬆开点。〝我哪裡也不会去，〞他嘶声说。〝你可以不用像是要把我拉出流沙一样抓着我。〞

她鬆开她的手，而他帮她把椅子拉出来。他可以从他的位置看到高桌；他可以看到波特还有那个赛德里克‧迪戈里都已经跟他们的舞伴坐下来了。波特显然设法抢到珮蒂尔双胞胎的其中一个，真令人钦佩。嗯，当一个勇士也不错。

当德姆斯特朗的学生跟着卡卡洛夫走进大厅，他的目光寻到赫敏，他的下巴掉了下来。

那女孩一点也不像赫敏。赫敏有着难以驾驭的头髮，她通常会把它以一种不怎麽像绑起来的马尾全都塞到后面。赫敏穿的裙子比其他女生都长，而且通常穿着她从格雷或布雷司那裡抢来会隐藏任何一点身形的大毛衣。

不，他又想了想这件事。她看起来像赫敏。只是—更多。

她没把她杂乱的头髮梳顺，而是把它以一种有活力，且留下些许小捲髮在她的脸和肩膀上跳跃的方式盘到头上。

当然，看到她穿什麽让他更难专注在她的髮型上。

她穿着某种白色的吊带裙—穿着那样的东西是合格的吗？—它紧贴着她的身体，裙摆停在大腿中间。它被一件透明的外衣复住，那件外衣有水晶镶在上面，而且不知怎麽的，不知在哪，它转变为只有一条一条的水晶在她膝上摆动。她的每个动作都闪耀着。在一个充满穿着有着荷叶边和蝴蝶结的鲜艳颜色衣物女孩的空间裡，她看起来—

〝天杀的，〞格雷看着她说，〝她真太他妈的性感。〞

德拉科怒视着他，他快速地拿起菜单，问着米里她觉得什麽不错。

德拉科看回赫敏，嚥下一大口口水。

她带着一个珠宝：一个简单的便宜玻璃珠手鍊。

〝我们去帮女孩们拿些潘趣酒，〞德拉科建议，西奥跟达芙妮交换了一个笑容，在德拉科无声的指示下站了起来。

〝好主意，〞西奥说。

〝或许她不知道它的用意，〞一旦他们离开桌子，他嘶声向西奥说，当他看到威克多尔‧克鲁姆在高桌帮赫敏拉出一张椅子时，西奥笑了。

〝噢，伙伴，我想她肯定知道那条手鍊的用意。你，用一个词形容，玩完了。〞他摇摇头。〝我试着警告你。〞

德拉科无精打采地走回桌子，手裡紧握着他跟潘西的潘趣酒。

晚餐后，舞会便开始了。潘西以一种自从她能走路就开始学跳舞的轻鬆心情熘进他的胳臂裡。德拉科试着把注意力放到她身上，但不看赫敏—她跟克鲁姆，然后跟波特跳舞—实在很难。

〝我母亲不会让我穿成那样，〞当赫敏回到克鲁姆肮髒的手臂裡，在舞池经过他们时，潘西哼着气说。

〝它非常—短，〞德拉科说，又快速地说着，〝你看起来很可人。这个颜色很适合你。〞

因为他的称赞，潘西开始自负起来。当他把她留在格雷和米里旁边的椅子上时，她还是很自傲，他帮她拿了另一杯潘趣酒，她太自傲了以至于她没看到他问赫敏是否愿意跳舞。

他们安静地跳着舞好一会儿，直到德拉科突然说，〝你不能穿成这样。〞

〝不好意思？〞赫敏问他，听起来有点被冒犯到。

〝你看起来像乞丐。〞

没错。绝对被冒犯到了。〝我在跟你母亲购物时买了这件礼服，如果纳西莎‧马尔福觉得这很合宜，我不知道你有什麽权力抱怨。〞

〝只是—〞他把头低下看着她手腕上的手鍊。〝你不能戴着那个，然后穿成这样，当他的舞伴。〞

〝噢，是吗？〞德拉科因她的语调而脸色发白。〝因为从之前到现在我看来，这只是个没有代表任何意思的珠宝。这肯定不能限制我交往的对象，而且这永远不能限制我穿衣服的方式。〞

〝它不是，〞他低声说。

〝噢？〞她问，而他的手把她抓得更紧。〝它不是什麽？〞

〝它不是没有代表任何意思，〞他再次低声说，她明显愉悦地笑着，这让几个听力范围内的人都扬起了嘴角。可以看到她眯着眼生气的德拉科可不是其中一个。

〝所以你认为这代表我要靠着某种柜子，等着你把所有经过你的女孩都调情一遍？〞

〝我—〞

〝因为我可以肯定你这不会发生。〞

〝好，我懂，〞他说，听起来很生气。〝我是个浑蛋。〞

〝噢，我不觉得你懂，〞当歌曲要结束时，她说。〝跟你的女朋友有个美好的夜晚。〞

他看着她回到威克多尔‧克鲁姆的身边，她的礼服紧贴着她，她头髮裡的鑽石在闪闪发亮。她的舞伴递给她潘趣酒，他可以听到她大笑，看着她把手放到威克多尔的手臂上，靠向他，他抵抗了想向前打烂威克多尔‧克鲁姆那愚蠢，不值得，世界上最好的找球手，三巫勇士的脸的冲动。


	9. Chapter 9

9—四年级，第三部分

德拉科走到外头，把潘西抛弃给米里。他设法暗示他跟西奥要茫一下，这够让那愚蠢的女孩信服，好不反对把她自己留下。他们两个漫步过用魔法保温，荒唐不合理的玫瑰花园，直到他们听到斯内普教授说，〝我不懂你在担心什麽，伊戈尔。〞

〝它越来越暗了，〞另一个男人嘶声说。

西奥看着德拉科，轻鬆地以手指抚过手臂内侧，眼神中带着疑惑，德拉科点点头。〝卡卡洛夫也是？〞西奥无声说，德拉科耸耸肩。

〝西弗勒斯，它变清晰好几个月了，你不能假装这没发生。我们该怎麽办？〞

〝逃走，如果你觉得你能的话，〞斯内普建议，他语调带着轻蔑。〝如果你想，我能提出你后悔的想法。〞

两个大人走到角落，斯内普怒骂，并把他的魔杖对着草丛。两个衣衫不整的学生在暗影中出现，逃离了花园。〝拉文克劳扣十分，〞那男人认出那女孩时厉声说。〝赫奇帕奇扣十分，〞他又厌恶地对着那男孩说。

他看到德拉科和西奥，十分恼怒地吐出一口气。〝我希望你们两个不是像你们愚蠢的同学一样，在外面的玫瑰丛裡脱去你们舞伴的衣服。〞

〝不，先生，〞西奥说。〝达芙妮想坐着一下，所以她可以跟赫敏聊天，我跟德拉科就来散个步。〞

〝那麽，走回去，〞斯内普建议，卡卡洛夫有些紧张地看着他们。

〝是，先生，〞德拉科说。

…

赫敏读着预言家日报裡的文章时笑着。

〝看起来，〞她对文森特说，〝你已经从去年被弗洛伯毛虫咬的悲剧中復原了。〞

〝我很害怕我会失去一隻手指，〞他说，语调非常严肃，只有说到‵手指′时他的声音破裂了一下。

〝你可以是个浑蛋，〞当他经过时，她对德拉科说，〝但我得承认这篇文章非常精彩。‵我们太害怕，以至于不敢说任何话。′让我想抱住你。他真的让你处理一些他一点都不知道的糟糕杂种生物？〞

〝没错，〞格雷说，倒到沙发上她旁边的位置。〝那东西很吓人，噁心的怪物，它会烧伤你，会爆炸，还会吸血。现在低年级学的独角兽好太多了，即使我不能碰牠。〞

〝我碰了，〞潘西梦幻地叹息着说。〝牠—我以为保护神奇生物是这样的课。独角兽和仙子，而—不是—不是怪兽。〞她跟赫敏在舞会后常待在一起，决定假装德拉科的那件事从没发生过；毕竟，他们俩都是斯莱特林，他们还得一起生活和做事好几年。

赫敏还是责怪着海格。〝那男人怎麽还被雇用？这不只是怪物，这违反禁止实验性繁殖的法规！这十分违反规则，我都不知道从哪裡开始说了，〞她说。〝他是个不安全的威胁。〞

〝也是半个巨人，〞德拉科说。

〝谁在乎那一点？〞赫敏不耐烦地说。〝如果他不是这麽没能力，危险，又有偏见，就算他是个巨人我也不在乎。他得被开除！〞她看着没对上她眼睛的朋友们，然后她叹气。〝他不会被开除，对吧？〞

西奥把一本书放到她手裡。她快速看了眼书名，然后把它塞进包裡。〝他甚至可能不会因为实验繁殖而被开罚，更不可能因为让学生们冒险而负责，〞西奥快速地说。〝他是邓布利多的宠儿之一，那代表他碰不得。〞

〝这不公平，〞赫敏低语，看到西奥的表情，她说，〝我知道，我知道，但这不公平。〞

…

〝格兰杰小姐，〞斯内普看着她。〝邓布利多校长想在他的办公室跟你说些话，如果你愿意的话。〞

她顺从地跟着她的院长穿过厅廊到校长的办公室，她看到是谁都好，但就是那个罗恩‧韦斯莱，秋‧张，还有一个看起来有点像布斯巴顿勇士的小女孩。

〝在第二个任务，〞邓布利多说，他眼神闪烁的方式让她起疑，〝每个勇士都得潜入湖中拯救受难者，某个他们最害怕失去的人。他们被告知他们只有一个小时找到并且拯救你们，时间过了之后，你们便会死亡，但当然，你们会是相当安全的。然而，在沉睡咒的影响下，你在被拯救前甚至不会知道发生了什麽事。〞

赫敏一定看起来不敢相信她听到的事，因为韦斯莱冷笑着，〝太懦弱而不敢做吗，斯莱特林小姐？〞

她十分坚定地看着他，直到他脸红，邓布利多最终说，〝当然，如果任何潜在受难者不愿意参加，我们当然不会强迫他们。〞

她转头看着邓布利多说，〝我真的要相信自己是威克多尔‧克鲁姆最害怕失去的人吗？好像很牵强。〞

邓布利多对她眨着眼，承认着，〝选你有一小部分是基于方便，格兰杰小姐，但我肯定你那男孩确实暗恋着你。〞他停住。〝你对于公开被称为他最害怕失去的人有持任何反对意见吗？〞

她微笑。〝不，完全没关係。〞她看着罗恩。〝我猜你是波特唯一的真爱囉？〞

韦斯莱的脸变得跟他的头髮一样红。

…

卢修斯和纳西莎‧马尔福第二个任务时在看台加入德拉科。〝真高兴看到你，亲爱的，〞纳西莎说。〝达芙妮，〞她对那女孩说。〝你看起来很可人。你在舞会时玩得尽兴吗？〞

〝是的，谢谢你，马尔福太太，〞她说。

〝你收到我寄给你的书了吗？〞卢修斯问着点头的西奥。

〝谢谢你，先生。我以为我父亲有一本，但—〞

〝是，嗯，〞当他替纳西莎拍了拍座位时，他耸耸肩，〝人们对于保有特定的资料很警戒。他可能不想寄给你。别让书被没收了。〞

〝我不会的，先生。〞西奥说。

在文森特能把她拉走前，潘西对着德拉科假笑。〝你不把我介绍给你父母吗，德拉科？〞

〝嗯—母亲，父亲，当然，你们知道文森特‧克拉布，而这是我的朋友，潘西‧帕金森，〞德拉科说，看起来既生气又绝望。

〝哈囉，文森特，你看起来很不错。很高兴见到你，帕金森小姐，〞纳西莎说。

〝谢谢你，夫人，〞文森特回答着，然后嘶声说，〝来吧，〞对着潘西说。〝来跟我，格雷，跟米里坐。〞

德拉科对文森特无声地说了个‵谢谢你′，他对他竖起拇指，但对他说了‵你欠我′。

〝赫敏在哪？〞纳西莎看着四处问着。〝我想问她她的礼服在舞会收到怎样的评论。〞

〝我不知道，〞达芙妮说。〝我整天都没看到她。〞她狡猾地看着德拉科。〝或许在下个任务开始前，她在祝勇士们好运。〞

〝我不知道她跟波特或迪戈里很亲，〞卢修斯说。〝她跟那个布斯巴顿的小媚娃是朋友吗？他们通常不是很跟女性做朋友。〞

〝不，〞达芙妮说，〝是威克多尔‧克鲁姆。〞

〝真有趣，〞纳西莎说，〝我没印象她那麽在乎魁地奇。〞

〝嗯，〞达芙妮说，〝他近看更帅气。〞

德拉科看起来像吞了隻苍蝇，但他什麽都没说，纳西莎带着阴谋对达芙妮笑。

〝告诉我舞会的事，〞她说，而达芙妮开始详细描述每个女孩穿了什麽，谁跟谁跳舞，还有谁被抓到在玫瑰丛裡。（〝我希望，没有斯莱特林被抓到做这种失礼的事，〞卢修斯因此说，而西奥笑着说，〝我们会蠢到被抓包吗？〞卢修斯忍住了他多数的笑声。）

当卢多‧巴格曼开始解释任务时，他们都安静下来。每个勇士都要潜入湖中拯救‵他们每个人最害怕失去的人。′受难者被人鱼守卫着，在一个小时后，受难者则会去世。

〝真好奇谁是受难者？〞纳西莎悠閒地问，宣布者继续说。

〝我们本地的勇士，赛德里克‧迪戈里，和哈利‧波特将拯救秋‧张跟罗纳德‧韦斯莱。〞溷合着的观众发出欢呼与呵斥。

〝她是他圣诞舞会的舞伴，〞达芙妮对纳西莎低语。〝很漂亮的女孩，有长长的黑髮。她是个拉文克劳，所以我想她很聪明。〞

〝韦斯莱？〞卢修斯抬起眉毛说。

西奥耸耸肩。〝波特没有很多朋友；传言说即使他是勇士也很难找到一个舞伴一起去舞会。选项可能很少。〞

〝嗯，我猜如果波特没救成他，他溺死了，这个世界也没什麽损失，〞卢修斯‧马尔福说。

〝来自布斯巴顿，可人的芙蓉‧德拉库尔要拯救她的妹妹，〞宣布者在快速礼貌性的鼓掌后继续说。没有了青少年可能浪漫史的八卦娱乐，没人对这感到有兴趣。

〝最后，来自德姆斯特朗的威克多尔‧克鲁姆要拯救赫敏‧格兰杰。〞

德拉科轻鬆放在扶把上的手突然紧握起来，卢修斯缓慢又故意地转过去看他。

〝格兰杰小姐是威克多尔‧克鲁姆最害怕失去的人？〞卢修斯问，语调平顺，毫不被影响。

〝显然是，〞德拉科低声抱怨。

〝秋‧张是那个迪戈里男孩舞会的舞伴。我猜格兰杰小姐是克鲁姆先生的舞伴有任何差错吗？〞卢修斯声音还是不带任何情绪，但达芙妮轻快地离开马尔福们，西奥用手臂绕住她。

〝她是，〞德拉科说，手还是握着扶把，当每个参赛者潜入水中时，他的目光锁定在湖上。

〝真迷人，〞卢修斯说。〝看来我得向你道歉，儿子。我以为你跟格兰杰小姐有关係，而且想跟那女孩共筑未来。现在我知道你只是太有礼貌，所以没告诉我你连带那女孩去舞会都没那麽有兴趣。我很抱歉我完全误解了你们的友谊；我一定让你们两个感到难受。我们该再邀请你刚才介绍给我们的女孩吗？帕金森小姐？〞

〝我们现在能不能不要讨论这个？〞德拉科终于说，受打击地转过去看他的父亲。〝赫敏已经让我知道我多糟糕了。我甚至不确定她会不会让我追求她，如果那个保加利亚找球手能救出她。〞

卢修斯微笑。〝噢，我觉得现在是个很好的讨论时机。我觉得现在是个很好的时机思考，你是怎麽对待不只一个，而是两个女孩的，因为我猜可爱的帕金森小姐不知道你对格兰杰小姐的感情。〞

〝现在，亲爱的，〞纳西莎说，拍着她丈夫的膝盖。〝我们别这麽急着讨论。〞

〝噢，不，〞卢修斯说，他的声音变得低沉。〝我们先别想格兰杰小姐正身陷溺水的危险中，因为我们的儿子想随便跟女孩交往，而且决定，什麽？因为她是麻瓜出身，所以她不知道跟我们一起过每个暑假是暗示你跟她的感情是我们认可的？所以你可以不去管涉入的女孩们，只做你想做的？你真的期望任何有理智的女孩忍受你明显地偏爱其他的女巫，让你折磨她？〞

〝我没有偏爱潘西，〞德拉科说他的声音很微小，他们很难听到他说的话。〝只是—〞

〝他还年轻，〞纳西莎说，对着卢修斯微笑。〝我确定如果格兰杰小姐存活下来，他会重新考虑他的选择。〞

德拉科什麽都没说，只是几乎不眨眼地盯着水面。

〝他不是真的以为他们会让学生溺死，是吧？〞达芙妮对窃笑的西奥低语。

〝我猜他的脑子现在不是很清楚。〞

〝他应得的，〞达芙妮开心地说，听起来是几乎听不出恶意地高兴着。

这个小时非常漫长，最后，迪戈里先浮出水面。德拉科在水面有动静时深吸一口气，在看到不是克鲁姆和赫敏时，他变得僵硬。当克鲁姆不久随后出现，赫敏在他身边，德拉科垂下头，把脸埋在手中。他忙着因鬆了一口气颤抖，而错过了当天真正的好戏，哈利‧波特不只救了他自已的受难者，还救了那个法国小女孩。

〝他很有运动精神，〞卢修斯说，伸出手帮纳西莎从座位上站起来。

〝真好奇波特怎麽知道鳃囊草，〞达芙妮在站起来准备离开看台时说。

〝噢，〞西奥耸肩说。〝我听到他跟那个隆巴顿说话。穆迪显然给那孩子一本关于水生植物的书，其中一种就是鳃囊草。〞

〝想得好，〞卢修斯说。〝应该永远都不要太骄傲要一个朋友帮忙困难的任务。〞

〝穆迪给他书？〞纳西莎语调中带着些许逗趣说着。〝疯眼汉穆迪？〞

〝还有另一个穆迪吗？〞达芙妮颤抖着问，然后困惑地看向西奥，纳西莎因此笑出声。

…

〝赫敏，你能跟我一起到湖那裡去吗？〞德拉科甚至没有试着不移动他的脚。他够聪明知道傲慢和自我感觉良好会让他得到一个‵不要′但承认他很紧张可能会让她跟他去散步。他去年完全把事情搞砸了，他真的，真的很想把一切转正。

〝好。〞赫敏放下她的书，拿了一件斗篷套在毛衣外—这次穿的是文森特的—他们安静地走着。

一旦他们到那裡，他便快速地说，〝巫师周刊有篇文章—〞

〝你为什麽一直读那种垃圾？〞她疲倦叹气着问。

〝—上面说你跟威克多尔—他—他问你暑假时要不要到保加利亚拜访他。〞

〝是吗？〞她看起来很惊讶，让他放鬆了一点。

〝所以—那不是真的？〞

〝不，够真实了。〞赫敏转身看着湖面。〝我只是很惊讶有人会偷听到。在他拯救我之后，他问我的。〞

〝你—你回了什麽？〞他讨厌他随意脱口而出的话，但他今天好像无法清楚说话。

她给他一个冷酷，好笑的表情。〝我告诉他我还不确定我暑假的计画是什麽，而且我得问我的父母。〞

〝但你不会去，对吧？〞

赫敏看起来还是被逗乐的样子，他觉得自己在她的目光下不安着。〝我可能会去。〞

〝我希望你不会去，〞他低语，而她笑出声。

〝要邀请潘西一起过这个暑假？〞她问，他把手交叉在胸前，背对着她。

〝你要折磨我多久？〞

〝噢，我想是很久，〞赫敏说，听起来被这个主意鼓舞着。

〝如果我说我很抱歉，这有帮助吗？〞

〝可能吧。〞

〝我真的很抱歉，〞德拉科没有看着她说，他伸出手握住她。他几乎以为她会拉开手，但她没这麽做时，他觉得自己体内有一部份放鬆了下来。〝顺带一提，你在舞会上看起来很美。〞

〝噢？我以为我看起来像乞丐。〞

〝我当时是个浑蛋，〞他低语。〝我不喜欢你为了他费心看起来这麽美丽这个想法。〞

她因此嗤笑着，他看向她。〝你真的是个傻子，你知道吗？〞

〝女孩真是令人困惑，〞他在气息间咕哝着，但显然他不够小声，因为她又笑了。〝我跟潘西切断关係了，〞他坦承。

赫敏深吸一口气，他看到她收紧下巴，控制着愤怒的颤抖，但她只说，〝很好。〞

他把她拉向自己，当他这麽做时，他看到在那件大毛衣的袖子下有某个东西；他看着她，她只耸耸肩，他把毛衣推上去，看着他的手鍊。

〝你戴着，〞他说，重複了一次自己的话。〝你戴着。〞

〝这样可以吗？〞她问，而他无声点点头。〝我不是很确定，〞她说。

〝确定吧，〞他说，用手抚过珠子。〝你可以确定。〞

自傲，被逗乐，自信的表情从她脸上消失，他看着她完全脆弱的样子好一阵子，他突然觉得很痛苦，跟看着她跟克鲁姆在一起时一样糟糕，看着他跟潘西时，她也这麽觉得，或更糟。她得看着他们好几个月。她得看着他们在休息室亲热。

〝我是个浑蛋，〞他低语，而她有点颤抖着微笑，他把她拉进怀裡抱紧。

〝是啊，〞她认同，〝你真的是。〞

〝你这样也很美，〞他说，〝用这个巨大的蠢毛衣跟大条绿色围巾裹住你，你的头髮乱糟糟的。〞

她在他怀裡做出不可置信的声音，他一隻手放开她，所以他可以拉一拉她的头髮。

〝我猜你不会亲我？〞他问，语调带着期待，她笑着推开他。

〝别得寸进尺。〞

他把她拉回怀中，他们站在湖旁边很久一段时间。

…

很不幸地，关于赫敏跟威克多尔‧克鲁姆浪漫关係的文章让德拉科更加后悔。

〝那些都是什麽？〞在文章出现的后一天，当几隻猫头鹰把信丢在她的早餐盘子上时，布雷司问。

赫敏皱起脸。〝威克多尔有很多粉丝，有些人不是很高兴他对我有兴趣。而且，我是说，那篇文章本来就不是很讨人喜欢。〞她打开一封信，紧收着下巴，然后把它递给布雷司。

有人从报纸上把字词剪了下来，把它们贴在一起变成一封信，上面是这样写着的，〝威克多尔‧克鲁姆值得比你更好的。回到你原来的地方，麻瓜。〞

布雷司缓慢地把它放下，把另一封信从那叠信中拿过来。

〝别操心，〞她低声说。〝他们全都差不多。我是麻瓜废物。他是魁地奇之神。只要他们记得怎麽施咒我就会被攻击。拼字总和来说非常糟。〞她停了一下。〝有一封是画我在麻瓜地狱中被烧死的信，画得不错，真的。〞

格雷打开一封信，开始读。〝真令人作呕，〞他说，把信传给德拉科，他读了它，把它暴力地揉成一团。

布雷司难以理解地看着她。〝你很常收到这种东西吗？这种关于麻瓜出身的屁话？〞

她耸耸肩，而他抓住她的手。〝我是认真的。大家会寄这种垃圾给你？〞

〝斯莱特林的人不会，〞她最终说。〝但除了你们？是啊。我不知道，大家好像很惊讶我能替自己穿衣服，更不用说施法了。只是—麻瓜出身并不受欢迎，你知道吗？〞她把没有打开的信从面前推开。〝他们甚至不让像我这样的人进德姆斯特朗。〞

〝像你这样的人？〞德拉科看着她，很明显被激怒了。〝别这样说。永远都别这样说。〞

〝你是我们的一份子，〞米里说，她的声音很小但却冷酷。〝我们照顾自己人，记得吗？〞她拉出魔杖，那叠邮件都消失了。看到赫敏钦佩的表情，那女孩耸耸肩，有点自我防卫。〝我有个暑假收到很多垃圾信件，所以我妈妈教我怎麽一次摆脱他们。〞

〝你真棒，米里，〞赫敏说。〝谢谢你。〞

〝谁写了那篇文章？〞西奥问。

米里拿出她的巫师周刊，看着。〝一个叫丽塔‧斯基特的母牛。〞

他们都看着彼此，然后赫敏说，〝嗯，我猜我们知道要找谁报仇了，对吧？〞

德拉科脸红，听起来有点内疚地低语，〝我得告诉你一件事。〞

…

〝所以，让我搞清楚，〞在他们全都聚集到休息室的一个角落，德拉科承认他做的事之后，赫敏说。〝丽塔‧斯基特是个非法的化兽师，而你一整年都在跟她说波特的坏话？〞

德拉科透过她的肩膀看向牆壁，有稜有角的脸上带着阴沉的表情，但他点头。

〝啊！〞赫敏向他丢了一个枕头。〝格雷！〞她哀号着，转过去看那男孩，〝你们为什麽要鼓励他？〞

〝文森特也是啊，〞格雷抱怨着。

〝因为很有趣？〞文森特问，看起来像准备好躲开任何朝他丢来的枕头。

〝你们三个都是傻瓜，〞她嘶声说。〝米里，帮我说话。〞

〝看那个小蠢蛋不安是挺有趣的。〞米里承认。〝你们有读到她洩漏出他宣称黑魔王回归的文章吗？〞

〝他又是怎麽知道的？〞西奥问，他的声音很低沉，赫敏觉得几乎到危险的程度。

〝显然他的头痛告诉他的，〞米里正经地说，赫敏盯着她，然后开始大笑。

〝他透过头痛收到黑魔王的讯息？〞

米里点头，他们全都开始大笑。

〝然而，她针对你的时候太超过了，〞德拉科说，大家都点着头。

赫敏拿起一个茶杯，看着它，然后快速挥了一下魔杖，把它变成一个玻璃罐子，盖子上还有通风孔。她又加了一个牢固咒，把它丢向德拉科，他以找球手的反应抓住它。

〝对绑架昆虫有任何道德不安吗？〞她问，然后又传出一阵笑声。

〝嗯，〞西奥说，看着德拉科手中的罐子，〝鼠鼠逃走后我们缺一隻宠物。〞

〝提醒我之后告诉你一个关于鼠鼠的好笑故事，〞赫敏说。

…

然后第三个任务的时间到了。看台上挤满学生，还有那些能拿到门票的家人。赫敏可以看到波特没有家人，反而，他的勇士包厢被一群韦斯莱佔据。

她感觉到了她那阵增加，频繁的为那可怜孩子感到的怜悯。

然后她被纳西莎‧马尔福拉进一个礼貌但真诚的拥抱，她放开她，只为了把她拉出一个手臂的距离，上下打量她。〝你看起来真棒，亲爱的，〞她说，眼睛闪过赫敏手腕上的玻璃珠。〝我不能待着；我跟妇女互助会有个会面—我们计画展开一个给伦敦有需求的孩子免费早餐的活动—但我想跟卢修斯一起来看看你们这些孩子。〞

她转开赫敏，对着达芙妮微笑，然后被介绍给米里。〝格雷‧高尔，〞纳西莎说，〝我发誓，每一次我看到你，你都更像你父亲。我们暑假得邀请你的整个家族。带着伯斯德小姐。天知道，我们到现在都有这麽多青少年在庄园裡跑来跑去，多你们两个不会被注意到的。〞

卢修斯在跟一个男人会面，赫敏认出他是西奥的父亲，而德拉科拉着她去见格雷的父亲。〝很高兴终于见到你，〞高尔先生对她说。〝格雷对你的评价很高。〞

〝都是谎言，〞赫敏说，向那对着她笑，且拍了拍她下巴的男人笑着。

她被介绍给文森特的父亲，他看起来很严肃，有着稀疏的头髮，还有浅色的眼珠，他握了握的的手，很高兴见到她，但他很快就转开她，跟格雷的父亲低声谈话。

最后，宣布者发出声音宣布活动要开始了，当每个人都坐到座位上，拿出节目表，还有他们带着的零食时，看台发出噪音。纳西莎对每个人挥手，然后离开看台，很快就从视线内消失。

〝所以—当他们试着到中心时，我们只是要坐在这，盯着迷宫看？〞赫敏问。

格雷阴沉地点头。

〝魁地奇好像不那麽糟了，〞她低语，格雷和德拉科都笑了。德拉科用手臂环着她的肩膀，而她靠着他叹气。〝我应该要带一本书的。〞

有一刻，有道红光出现在迷宫的边缘，卢修斯‧马尔福说，听起来跟赫敏一样无聊，〝嗯，一个参赛者失败了。〞然后他把手放到前臂上，有点退缩。

〝你还好吗，先生？〞赫敏问他，他给她一个确保的笑容。

〝还好，贴心的女孩，谢谢你。但我想我得离开去散个步。这个比赛好像还要一阵子。〞

西奥的父亲也站起来说，〝介意我加入吗，卢修斯？〞

当格雷和文森特地父亲加入了其他长辈，走下看台的阶梯时，赫敏困惑地看着德拉科。他环着她的手臂变紧了，他跟西奥看着较年长的男人们离开，直到他们再也不在视线范围内。

〝你不觉得—？〞德拉科问，他的声音淡出。

〝我觉得你该闭嘴了，〞西奥说，他的目光锁在树筑的迷宫上。

〝德拉科，发生什麽事了？〞赫敏低声问。

他转向她，给她一个自傲的笑容，好像带着比她能想到看过的还有更多的紧绷，同时也带着警告。〝世界上最无聊的观看运动，直至现在我知道的只有看树丛长高。〞

她对着他笑，但看回格雷和文森特，他们两个僵硬地坐着，注意力太专注在迷宫上，让人难以相信。他们都那样坐着，僵硬又专注，但什麽事都没有发生，而赫敏听着她自己的心跳声。

〝你觉得，〞德拉科终于说，〝波特会再次获胜吗？他好像对这种事很在行。〞

〝无法看到波特获胜，不，〞西奥非常轻鬆地说。〝我不会把钱赌在他身上。〞

那一刻，波特不知从哪掉出到迷宫前的草地上，一隻手环抱着三巫赛的奖盃，另一隻抱着—

〝我的天，〞赫敏深吸一口气。〝那是赛德里克‧迪戈里。〞

那确实是。尖叫声蔓延，人们跑到场上，有人叫着，〝他死了，〞那个尖叫传佈看台，人们开始紧张。有些人跑到赛德里克‧迪戈里的父亲跪在他儿子尸体前的地方，他啜泣，悲痛及不敢置信地啜泣。有些人惊愕地跑开看台。

德拉科把赫敏拉起来，对西奥嘶声说，〝到公共休息室。现在！〞全部靠近他们的斯莱特林都离开看台，穿过歇斯底里的人群到相对安全的地牢。

〝发生什麽事了？〞当他们到他们自己的空间时，赫敏再次问。

西奥看着她，看着他们这群四年级的小团体，然后以低沉，紧绷的声音说，〝黑魔王回归了。他召唤他的食死徒们。风水已经转向了。〞

〝你们都太年轻了，〞赫敏说，她的声音几乎是歇斯底里的。

〝再两年，〞西奥看着她说，〝最多三年，我就会烙上标记。〞

〝我们都会，〞格雷说，手握着米里，眼睛看着赫敏。她理解到她是那个他们担心会离开的人。她是他们不确定的那个人。

〝这很危险，〞她说，转向德拉科，她听起来像在乞求。

〝我们想要解放，决定我们自己的未来，〞他说。〝你知道偏见是怎麽样的，赫敏。你每天都会经历到。〞他听起来很愤怒，非常愤怒。〝你自己说过。人们很惊讶一个麻瓜出身能替自己穿衣服。每一次，斯莱特林也被差别待遇。你看过魔法部是什麽样子，把人们丢进牢裡只因为某人告诉他们这麽做，让像亚瑟‧韦斯莱这种人用他的影响力保护他的亲友。〞

她点头，而他抓住她的手。

〝人们被教导的历史是对我们有偏见的。我们永远都是敌方。〞

〝历史是被赢家写出来的，〞她低语。

〝并不一定要是这样，〞德拉科说，试着要她听他说话。〝我们可以重新塑造魔法部，让它更公平，更合理。我们要公平的审判。我们要终止傲罗惨忍的行为。你知道他们可以在任何人身上使用不可饶恕咒吗？你知道吗？〞

〝而你认为他们会用在谁身上？〞西奥挖苦地说。〝不是格兰芬多。不，是那些潜在的黑巫师。斯莱特林。我们。〞

〝黑魔法一点都没错，〞德拉科说。〝它只是—被贴上了标籤。不管是黑咒语或是一个普通的咒语，那只是贴标籤的人说的。并不全都是钻心咒和阿瓦达索命！〞

〝他们在德姆斯特朗有教，〞她说。〝我—他们很钦佩一些我做过的魔药。威克多尔问我有没有得到特别准许去煮黑魔药，但—他们只是魔药。他们不是—他们没有错。〞

德拉科紧抱着她。〝你站在我们这边吗？〞他在她耳边小声问。

她从他身边退开，给他一个被冒犯到的表情。〝我是个斯莱特林，〞她说。

西奥脸上浮现一个缓慢的笑容，格雷鬆了一口她不知道他屏着的气息。文森特邪恶地对着她笑。〝很好，〞他说。〝因为我想你有三件我的毛衣，而且我想要他们在暑假前被归还。〞

〝现在是我的了，〞她微微，自傲地笑着，他颤抖着笑着，然后轻轻推着她。

〝还给我，〞他说，他们全都笑了一下，她摇摇头，对着他笑，紧张的小笑容带着放鬆。

…

邓布利多在早餐时宣布要学生们让哈利‧波特一个人静一静，不要问他在第三个任务时，迷宫裡发生了什麽事。德拉科开始做出毁谤的言论，赫敏转向他，厉声说，〝你少烦那个蠢男孩。〞

第一次， 德拉科听了她的话。

辞别宴会是个忧鬱的场合，大厅被装饰成黑色的；邓布利多举杯致敬赛德里克‧迪戈里。

〝赛德里克‧迪戈里，〞学生们复颂着他的话。秋‧张，赛德里克最害怕失去的人坐在那，眼泪不断流下来。

〝赛德里克，〞邓布利多说，〝被伏地魔王谋杀了。〞

学生们全都安静下来，赫敏感觉到德拉科伸出手握住她。

〝魔法部不想让你们知道；你们的父母可能会因为我告诉你们而感到恐惧，〞邓布利多继续说，赫敏惊讶地看着那男人。这个厅堂充满着孩子。他在告诉十一岁的孩子那个可怕的人回来了，违抗那些孩子父母清楚的愿望。他疯了吗？或他想让由孩子们组织的军队去对抗他的敌人？

德拉科靠向格雷低语，〝当然，我们不要提到魔法部是怎麽让摄魂怪没有经过审判就亲吻一个被指控谋杀的男人。他是个前食死徒，所以他不值得被公平对待。〞

疯眼汉穆迪其实是小巴蒂‧克劳奇，一个食死徒，和可能的疯子，在迷宫事件后，他在地牢裡引起不少八卦讨论。〝为什麽，〞赫敏问，〝如果他是个食死徒，他还对你们这麽不友善？〞

〝他对我们的父亲都没跟他一样到阿兹卡班去感到愤怒，〞西奥说，他的脸变得苍白。〝他在这，帮黑魔王工作，但—〞

〝我威胁要杀了他，因为鼬鼠那件事，〞赫敏说。〝我发誓我会麽做。〞

〝我想魔法部替你做好那件事了，〞格雷说。没有对黑魔王会对她威胁他的跟随者怎麽想说任何事。

现在邓布利多在赞扬哈利‧波特，他设法在与黑魔王相遇的情况下存活，并且带回了赛德里克的遗体。他向那男孩举杯，大厅裡的人都跟着他这麽做。

赫敏目中无人地把手放在桌上。她才不会因为那男孩没死就举杯。她选了她的那一边，而他，一个天真的傻子，是在另一边。没有斯莱特林为他举杯。

她那年最后一次看到波特是在返家的火车上。他很苍白，跟韦斯莱坐在一个车厢裡。没人陪着他们。德拉科开始说关于当邓布利多的最爱，讽刺的话，但她把他推开。〝帮我们找一个车厢，〞她说。格雷和文森特恶意看着那对格兰芬多，但她怒视着他们。〝你们也是，〞她下令，而他们离开，格雷给她一个担心的表情。

〝你想干嘛？〞韦斯莱厉声对她说。

〝你选了输的那一边，波特，〞她非常小声说。〝黑魔王回归了，你变成了邓布利多的人质。〞

〝滚开，〞波特说。

〝你会死的，〞她说。〝邓布利多要让你送死，就像赛德里克一样。〞

他起身，在她面前关上车厢的门，她深吐一口气，出发去找德拉科。

嗯。她试过了。


End file.
